Last Granger Standing
by TinkerLi
Summary: Nominated for BEST ROMANCE for THE RON/HERMIONE AWARDS 2016 on Tumblr! VOTING HAS BEGUN and ENDS MARCH 26TH! Ron proves to be the man and lover Hermione needs as she copes with the loss of her family and struggles to remain in her world. ROMIONE, with hints of Hinny. Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. JKR is far better than I. This is just my thoughts of what it would have been like.**

 _Reviews are awesome!_

Chapter One: The News

The fight was won. The war was over and Voldemort was gone, Harry recovering as the victor. Both sides were suffering from heart wrenching loss and slowly resolving to rebuild their worlds. The remaining death eaters were in hiding, being hunted by the aurors and impromptu squads of Hogwarts' finest.

Molly and Arthur inspected their home, before returning their loved ones to the Burrow. Repairs were to be done and a severely long list of cleaning and polishing was in order. Their remaining children did not argue, knowing this was their mother's way of coping with the loss of her child. She was in auto pilot and likely would not properly grieve until the process was nearly completed.

Harry and Hermione returned with them, upon the request of Arthur. Unsure of where his relationship with Ginny stood, he kept himself at a safe distance until he felt she was strong enough to handle contact with him. Hermione and Ron had finally shared a blissful kiss in the heat of the battle, but had yet discussed anything. Both of them understood their relationship was not a priority of the moment and that the appropriate time would present itself soon.

Molly still set the place for her fallen son, still always referred to him and George as "the twins". This was fine for stories of the past, except she was mentioning the twins handling the garden or other various to repair the orchard and shed. She had yet to accept her son was buried in the very yard he played in as a child. She still counted seven places for her children, three places for Harry, Hermione, and Fleur, and two for her and Arthur. Molly still served made sure his plate and made a fresh list of chores with his name scrawled above every morning. One of the boys usually snatched it from the board without her noticing.

None of her children, nor her husband had the heart or courage to point out her denial. The heart break was almost too much bear. She was resuming her life, firmly believing she still had her children safely nestled at home.

Reality hit when she noticed their family clock had his name facing a different location than the rest of the family, "Lost".

 _"Arthur, this clock must be wrong or Fred is trying to make me fuss even more. He needs to get back home or he will get a lashing for skiving off on his chores."_ She called out.

Bill's shoulders slumped and he watched George bite his lip as a fresh wave of tears began to overflow his already irritated, swollen eyes. He watched as his brother made his way solemnly up the stairs. His little brother was the shell of the jokester, a striking tragedy to his former self.

 _"Mumma, maybe we should fix the clock. Let me and Dad work on it, yeah?"_ Bill tried to distract his mother.

 _"Nonsense, if I know the twins, they are anything but innocent. Fred is probably off developing a new prank for the shop. Brilliant, those two are, when they want to be."_

 _"Mumma, I will let you know once it's repaired."_ He calmly placed a kiss on his mother's hair.

Bill returned to his siblings and motioned for them to walk outside with him. They walked to orchard to avoid being overheard. Arthur brought a sunken George along in the rear of the group. Harry and Hermione tried to offer support and waited for Bill's speech.

 _"Dad, she is not getting better. Her denial is getting worse, the longer she believes he survived that blast, the more the pain from his death will harm her. Mum needs to accept who we lost at the battle."_ Bill noticed George's face become rigid and redden.

Arthur sighed and chose his words carefully. _"You kids are all we have. Our family was huge and we did not expect to come out whole, but we hoped it would be one of us. Burying your child is the most difficult and tragic thing that can happen to any parent."_

George face was still lowered to the ground, but his forehead and temples now rivaled his own flaming hair.

Charlie held his hands behind his head and looked to the cloud filled sky. _"Fred was a good soldier and he fought admirably. This denial is almost a disgrace to his name. It makes it seem as though he should not be honored for his sacrifice."_

George's fuse broke and he glared menacingly at his brother. _"FRED WAS NOT A SOLDIER! He was my twin! He fought alongside us and worked to make this world free of Voldemort and his cowardly followers. He should be honored but do not make light of his death! This denial of him is despicable! I can't go one pretending he is here! He's not here anymore, he died! FRED IS DEAD!"_

Shattering glass sounded from behind him and Arthur. The family spun around to find Molly wide eyed and horror struck.

 _"N- n- no! Arthur my baby! No! No! IMPOSSIBLE!"_ Molly fell to her knees on top of the shards of glass and wept uncontrollably as the denial left her shattered soul. Arthur rushed to her side and moved her from the glass, mending her cuts. All the while, shushing her cries and telling her how sorry he was, but Fred was not returning.

That night, Hermione lay in her bed reviewing the past year. She resolved her mind to find her family after analyzing all the details in front of her and the desperate need she felt to be hugged by them once more. She knew the Weasleys were on the road to recovering ad now she had to focus on her family. She had performed a complicated memory charm on her parents and sent them to Australia under new identities. They had become the Wilkins and had no children. With a heavy heart, she sent them away and appeared at the Burrow last summer. A year had passed and she missed them dearly.

The next morning, she scrawled a note to Kingsley and attached it to Pig's leg after giving him a treat. She dressed quickly and headed downstairs to join the family and Harry for breakfast.

Ginny was in charge of the meal and was being helped by Harry. Arthur and Molly were still hidden away in the room, soft sobs could be heard through the door outside. The boys were teasing Harry for his cooking skills and Hermione felt herself smile at the blush creeping up his neck. Soft touches from Ginny and silent glances spoke volumes at how their relationship was rebuilding itself.

Ron walked up behind her and brushed her hand. Flushing, he sighed awkwardly and stuffed his hands in his pocket. Even after their desperate kiss during the battle, they were still unsure of how to approach their feelings.

 _"Clever, git. He's helping her cook for everyone. He must be trying real hard to warm her back up."_ He laughed softly and then motioned at the table with his head.

Taking the hint, Hermione sat at the table as the food was set out. Eating slowly and discussing the leftover chores and repairs, the group enjoyed the company.

A knock on the door alerted Bill. Eight wands readied themselves under the table. Bill opened the door to reveal Kingsley looking very downtrodden and reluctant to step inside the home.

 _"Kingsley, welcome. What do we owe this please? Do you wish to see Mum or Dad?"_ Bill greeted the guest politely.

 _"Actually, I am here to speak with Miss Granger."_ His eyes sought Hermione, then flitted away, regretting his action.

 _"Brilliant, Mr. Kingsley. Shall we speak in the other room? It concerns a private matter,"_ Hermione requested as she stood from the table.

 _"I would prefer that we spoke here. I fear the support will be necessary."_ Kingsley's hollow expression frightened Hermione.

Harry, knowing about Hermione's illegal attempts at protecting her family, sprung to her defense. _"Kingsley, surely you do not need to do this? Her actions were done to protect her parents, not cause harm to muggles. Arresting her will do nothing but tarnish her-"._

 _"Harry, I assure you I am not here to arrest Miss Granger."_ Kingsley stepped closer to the other side of the table, contorting his hands anxiously.

 _"Kingsley, my parents are across the world. I would like to bring them home,"_ she explained relieved she was not being tried for her crime.

 _"Miss Granger, we have been investigating crimes done to muggles with traces of magic recorded in the last year. We came across a report involving a particular home on our flag list."_

Harry turned to face Hermione, fearing he knew the news she was about to receive. Hermione seemed to be struggling as the information was given to her. The room was silent, able to predict the outcome of this visit. Ron stared blankly at the table, unable to look at her.

Kingsley took a breath and continued, _"I personally went to the scene and investigated the remains of a home, barred from the public with yellow caution tape. We discovered, to our horror, the identities of those inside the home at the time of the blaze."_ He gulped and tried to take a step towards Hermione.

She began shaking her head, mumbling her denial, and stepped away from him. Tears were already leaking from her terrified eyes.

 _"Miss Granger, I am sorry. Your parents were not able to leave. They were found before leaving the country and murdered by death eaters."_

 _"No, No, NO! I personally watched them board their plane before coming here."_ Hermione was holding her head and shrieking her denial.

 _"One of the death eaters persuaded them to leave their aircraft and they were taken into their custody. I am so sorry, Hermione. I know this is devastating and hard to hear! When you are ready, we will escort you to the authorities to claim them and give them a proper burial. They were labeled as a Jane and John Doe."_ His sincerity cut into like a knife.

Hermione spun from the room and broke down in the living room. Harry tried to comfort her, but her hair was already sparking and he feared she would hurt him with her accidental magic. Ginny ran to get her parents, who appeared at the door way. Molly and Ron tried to approach her small, defeated form on the floor, only to be slid back by the force of her emotional magic. Kingsley, fearing she would loss control, tried to place a spell on her to make her sleep. Hermione saw his movement and deflected the spell with a wave of her hand. She stood, her magic dancing around in her hair wildly.

 _"It didn't matter. No matter what I did, they were doomed to die because I couldn't be normal for once in my life. It wasn't enough for me to be a loner and be an outcast among the other children. No I had to possess this dangerous side of fairytales and cause my family to be murdered! My magic killed them!_ _ **I KILLED THEM!**_ _"_ Hermione shoved her fist into her eyes. She paced in a circle, her magic growing increasingly strong and dark as her sorrow deepened.

Molly tried once more to reach her, but Hermione rejected her attempt. Molly pursed her lips and became the mother hen her children were used to.

Hermione was muttering to herself, her friends watching her carefully. Molly was done watching her and, against the advice of Kingsley, stepped forward.

 _"Hermione, you are not responsible for their deaths. Those foul demons are. You did your best to protect them according to Ginny and nothing more can be expected from you. Allow us to help you, dear."_ Molly touched her once more.

As soon as Hermione felt the touch of the first finger, her magic flared once more and exploded. Molly was thrown back against the wall. The walls shook violently and the glass shattered everywhere. Scorch marks appeared on the floor and carpets. Hermione's curls were in place once more, but her eyes were glued to the scene of Mrs. Weasley being helped up by her husband.

Holding a hand across her mouth, she muttered her apology, tears streaming down her face. Hermione felt she was responsible for Ron's mother being harmed and stared across the room at the destruction her raw magic left in its wake. Ron tried to reach for her, but she shook her head.

 _"What have I done? Oh Merlin, what have I done?"_ Hermione shrieked and turned to apparate.

Ron recognized her motions and reached for her, but narrowly missed her departure. He stood there while the cries of his mother and the worried whispers of his family filled his ears. Harry had tear streaks down his face as he mumbled reparos to the broken artifacts.

 **A/N: Look for Chapter Two soon!**

 **I encourage you to read "The Forgotten Disgrace", my other full-length story. Happy Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. JKR is far better than I. This is just my thoughts of what it would have been like.**

 **Thanks to SlytherinPhoenix31 and Robbie1979 for the reviews! :) Also, thank you to those of you who added this to your alert lists. :) Happy Reading!**

Chapter Two: The Master Prey

A pale faced man with striking blonde hair slicked back sat at an abandoned table in front of a coffee shop. He sipped the poor excuse for a drink, while his eyes stayed trained on the bookstore in front of him. He hated being around these filthy muggles and their tasteless shops and businesses. The cars and sounds of the city annoyed him. It was far too dull and yet another storm loomed overhead.

 _"Bloody showers!"_ he grumbled. He flipped his collar up and moved to a small table under the awning of the shop to avoid the rain he suspected to be falling in mere moments.

The bookstore seemed to have many patrons coming and going, so he watched closely for signs of his target. This detail was important, loathsome but necessary. His previous few weeks played over in his head.

 **Flashback**

 _"Draco Malfoy, it has come to our attention that you wish to seek a plea in exchange for your testimony. You wish for your freedom and your mothers. You have also stated you are aware this plea will leave your father in his cell, with no hope of parole. Am I correct, boy?"_ The judge sat stone faced with his secretary at his side.

 _"Yes, sir."_ The boy resigned.

The judge shifted in his seat and leaned forward. _"It has come to the attention of this court, a certain muggleborn witch was tortured within your home by one, Bellatrix Lestrange, and no attempt was made on your family's or present company's side to aid the poor child."_

He cleared his throat and pursed his lips. _"It has been reported that the witch in question's family was brutally murdered by supports of the fallen Dark Lord. Upon being informed of this news, she lost control of her powers and disappeared. She has been missing for some weeks now and her close allies are worried for her safety. It is the decision of the court that if you want to be released and given a second chance to right your wrongs, you must find, locate, and deliver the witch in question to an agreed upon location. Do you accept this deal?"_

 _"Yes, sir,"_ Draco repreated.

 _"Very well, you will be accompanied by two aurors at all times. If you are successful and exhibit good behavior during your completion of this task, the court will seal your file away and release your mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Do you wish to know the identity of the missing witch?"_ The judge finished.

Draco repeated his answer, though he already knew exactly who his target would be.

 _"You will be responsible for the location and safe return of one, Hermione Granger. This case will meet once more at the close of this task. You are dismissed."_

 **End of Flashback**

Draco returned his focus to the task when a flash of unruly curls left the bookstore. He stood and made his way to cross the street, his feet swiftly carrying him in the direction of his target.

The girl was dressed like a muggle, wearing jeans and periwinkle blouse, boots up to her knees and a shopping bag carrying her latest haul from the store. She turned the corner and went inside a bakery. Draco stood on the corner and went over the plan once more. He was supposed to talk with her today and somehow return her. This was the last day he was granted to complete his mission. If he failed and she did not go with him, he would be taken back to Azkaban.

Mustering up his courage, he checked his surrounds and whispered a glamour charm. His pale hair changed to brown and fair skin began to tan. Satisfied with the changes, he entered the bakery.

The little shop was full of busy customers and his target was behind the counter already in her smock and cap. She was hastily taking orders and ringing the charges up for each patron. Smiling and bubbly as ever, she wished each customer pleasantries and worked diligently. He waited for the rush to clear while sitting in a far table, pretending to read an article in a journal.

The shop had grown quiet. He peeked up at the glass counter and noticed she was not there. Alarmed, he began to search the shop and found her pouring water in a plant near the window. Returning the journal to the stand, he made his way to the counter.

 _"Good day, sir. How may I help you?"_ she asked sweetly.

 _"I would like a pumpkin spice bagel and a large caramel macchiato, please."_ Draco requested.

His plan seemed to be working; she clearly had no idea who he was. She gave him the price and he slipped the money into her hand.

 _"What name can I place on this for you?"_ she asked.

 _"Daren, will do."_

 _"Anything else I can do for you, Daren?"_ she inquired.

 _"Dinner and a nice walk after your shift would be wonderful,"_ he responded flashing an innocent smile.

She laughed nervously. _"Oh…um, I'm not quite sure I can do that."_

 _"Perfectly public places, no dark alleys. Promise."_

She bit her lip and seemed to be struggling with her answer. He knew it had something to do with the Weasel and instantly regretted his approach. He was about to abandon his current plan and recourse when she surprised him.

 _"Sure. I get off at five and I would like to go home and change. Rather not smell like spiced bread and coffee for such an occasion."_ She flashed a small smile, might have convinced another bloke of her excitement, but he knew deep down she felt like she was betraying _him_.

 _"Excellent, dinner at six, then? Meet you here, I know just the place."_ He flashed a smile and gathered his order, before exiting the bakery.

Hermione finished her shift and waited while the manager locked the doors. She walked to her small studio flat, about twice the size of her old bedroom. With the meager earnings of a waitress, it was all she could afford. All of her parents' insurance money was locked away until she was twenty-one, still a little over two years away.

Books we carefully stacked on makeshift shelves stretching along one side of the flat. Her clothes were folded neatly in small chest of drawers or hanging on the portable closet she had rolled beside her bed. The kitchenette consisted of an old refrigerator, an ancient tempermental stove, and a sink. A row of cupboards rested above the appliances, doors needing new hinges and paint flaking off. In the corner, a tiny, miserable excuse for a loo was housed. It was far below her usual standards, but it had a roof and the bare necessities.

She quickly placed her new books on the counter, showered and changed into a thin dress. It was made of cotton and draped along her figure softly. It buttoned along the front and had a sweetheart neckline. A plain pair of flats slid on her feet easily and she sat to take control of her wet, curls. Opting for an up-do, she detangled the front, and wrangled the unruly mess into a ponytail. She was not one for makeup, but she used a small amount to cover the scar on her neck. No use in having to lie or answer unanswerable questions later. Her wrist, marred with such a foul word, was covered with a small amount as well. A series of elastic bracelets looped together also obscured anyone's view of the nightmare ridden mark. She snatched her handbag from its place on the counter and left her flat.

She turned to lock her door, when she felt the presence of another. Turning to see if it was a neighbor, Hermione noticed the boy from the bakery. She dropped her keys and was about to scream, when he rushed forward and slammed her into the wall, cupping her mouth.

 _"Shhhhhh…I'm not going to harm you!"_ he hissed.

Two figures followed him from the rear and she recognized their cloaks and the official seal of the Ministry of Magic. She began to panic and feared she was about to be arrested for her crimes against Molly Weasley.

Struggling to get away, she bit her assailant's hand and bolted down the corridor. The two figures and her stalker followed closely behind. She reached the door of her landlord, and thought herself to be safe. She felt the quick tug of a stronger foe yank her back and felt her stomach flip in an all too familiar fashion.

She landed with thud on the floor of their destination. The assailant was a wizard and he had apparated her to a new location with his two accomplices.

 _"Please, just let me go! I swear I meant her no harm! I beg of you…"_ Hermione's pleas stopped when the choking tears overtook her.

Her assailant shuffled away from her fragile form and the two figures with him, planted themselves against the far wall of the room they were in. Her tears kept coming in silent, body wracking waves.

 _"Go tell them it has been done. They will want to speak with her,"_ ordered one of the figures.

The boy followed the command and left. The cloaked figures sat in silence once more and Hermione kept analyzing their command. Who was he going to inform? Who wanted her? Was she in trouble? Was she about to be _tortured_ for harming a pureblood?

Voices and footsteps hurried outside the door. Muffled noises continued, until the door opened and a dark skinned girl with raven colored curls entered. She smiled warmly and approached slowly, before sitting on the floor in front of Hermione.

 _"Hermione…you needn't be crying so. I promise you are among friends. We've been very worried about you."_ Her eyes were searching Hermione's face for a hint of recognition. The identity of the girl slowly came to Hermione: Angelina Johnson.

 _"Angelina. Where am I? Am I in trouble? I don't belong here. I want to go home…please help me."_

 _"Hermione, you are not in trouble. These men are aurors, yes, but they were on a mission to locate you not for punishment, but so we could talk with you and help you."_

Hermione sniffed and her shoulders slumped once more, _"But I hurt her. They must not want anything to do with me."_

 _"You reacted to devastating news and lost control. No two people handle grief the same. Some cling to their family, some deny the loved one's death, some lash out at their loved ones, and others shut down. There is no shame in grief, love. They want you back! Molly is fine and she's worried sick for you,"_ Angelina said with sincerity.

 _"They are waiting downstairs and wish to see you. I will be standing right beside you. We can go now or we can wait a few moments for you to collect yourself,"_ she offered.

Hermione wiped her face and mulled over the decision. She was terrified of seeing them again…of seeing _him_. However, the longer she waited the less courage she would have to face her demons. Hermione stood and dusted her dress off and checked her hair.

 _"You look fine, Granger. Come along, now,"_ Angelina urged.

They left the sanctuary of the dark room and walked along the corridor. It must have been the Ministry, too many seals and official titles were placed on the walls and doors they passed. The two aurors followed closely behind.

They came to a door with a gold plate across that read "Family Room". Angelina shifted her gaze to Hermione and checked her resolve. Hermione nodded and gulped, a sick anxious feeling building in her chest. Angelina opened the door and a mass of flaming hair met Hermione's vision.

Hermione panicked and tried to turn, but Angelina still possessed the reflexes of her quidditch days. She caught her easily, soothing her.

 _"Ah, no. Granger, no one is here to hurt you or scold you. They are here to offer support and see you. No harsh feelings, love. Come on, now."_ She gently turned Hermione to face the doorway again.

Hermione darted her eyes to the ceiling, blinking back tears and bit her lip. She turned her attention to the room of people and met bright green eyes and a head full of black, untidy hair. A fresh wave of tears overtook her and she felt Angelina release her, only to be engulfed by the arms of one of her best friends.

Harry held onto her tightly, breathing in the scent of her hair and the feel of her small frame against him. Too many nights, he had sat up worrying if she was ok and if she would ever be back. He was not in love with her, but she was the closest thing he had to family, next to the Weasleys. Hermione was his sister in everything, but name. These last several weeks had been torture, but he was barred from looking for her. The Ministry feared he and the Weasleys were too close and could cause her to have another outburst.

 _"You're ok. Bloody hell, you're ok,"_ Harry mumbled in her curls. Hermione laughed and sniffed.

Releasing his hold, he placed a kiss on her hair and wiped her tear streaked face with his thumbs.

 _"I swear to Merlin, if you ever scare me like that again, Hermione Granger, I will personally hex you and let Ginny have a few rounds, as well."_ Tears starting to fall out of his eyes, but he quickly recovered.

Molly Weasley waited patiently, her face blotched and her eyes swollen with tears.

 _"Mrs. Weasley, I am so sorry,"_ Hermione said.

Molly shook her head, and launched at the young witch, bringing her into a bone crushing hug.

 _"Hermione, there is nothing to be apologizing about. I'm just so happy you were found. We've missed you so much and lost too much."_ Molly openly sobbed over the witch in her arms.

Hermione noticed only Arthur, Harry, Angelina, and Daren were in the room. Her heart sank and she realized she must have hurt him when she left. Her body shrunk and little, making Molly release her.

 _"Where is everyone else?"_ Hermione asked, hoping Harry would catch her meaning.

 _"We were only allowed to bring certain ones here. Everyone is waiting for you at home, dear,"_ Molly replied.

 _"Are you ready to come home, Hermione?"_ Arthur asked, smiling the famous Weasley smirk.

Doubt crept into her mind, causing Hermione to second guess this opportunity. She had a job and a flat back in London. She had yet to tell them what she had done with her things. Anything that reminded her of this world was locked away, hidden under the floorboards of her flat. Her magic was another story. How would they react once they knew what she had done?

 _"Mione, please come home!"_ Harry begged.

The hope and sadness in his eyes broke all of her resolve and she relented.

The two aurors suddenly moved forward from the doorway. Raising their wands to Daren, they flicked their wrists and glamours and binds removed themselves. There stood _Draco Malfoy_ and Hermione blanched.

 _"Draco Malfoy, you have successfully completed your mission of locating and returning one Hermione Granger. You are hereby released from your sentence and undergo two years without a wand, in the freedom of your own home. You are not serving under house arrest, so your business may continue with regular inspections performed by our Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Your mother is, henceforth, released and will be transported to Malfoy Manor immediately. Any notions or rumors of violations being committed or planned will result in your immediate imprisonment, without parole. Enjoy your freedom!"_ Dipping their wands inside their cloaks, the two men disappeared.

Hermione could have crawled under the floor at this point. She had agreed, no matter how reluctantly, to dinner with Malfoy. She noticed Harry extend his hand and Draco murmur his thanks. He nodded in her direction and slipped out the door.

Arthur gingerly took Molly under his arm and with a _pop_ , they were gone. Angelina smiled and did the same. Hermione was left with Harry in the room, shifting in his place. He took a good look at her and shook his head.

 _"What?"_ Hermione asked anxiously.

 _"Your hair is all wrong,"_ he said. Harry's hand slipped the elastic band from her curls and shook her unruly, large hair free, running his hands through it. He smiled once he was sure she looked more like herself.

 _"Let's take you home, yeah."_ He wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her tightly. With a tug to her navel, they twisted out of sight.

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome! I hope to have Chapter 3 up by the end of the week! :)**

 **Don't miss out on my now complete story, "The Forgotten Disgrace", and my other in-progress story, "Affections Disguised".**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. JKR is far better than I. This is just my thoughts of what it would have been like.**

 **Reviews are awesome! Guest, please put a name so that I can address any questions you may have. :) Thanks to those faithful followers and favoriters. (: Happy Reading!**

Chapter Three: Confessions

They appeared in the living room of her childhood escape. Running his hands along her arms supportively, Harry urged her to be calm and feel safe. He knew Hermione's outburst had been accidental, but it was very shameful for such normally "in-control" person. The reasons she hid away were crystal clear to him.

Taking ragged breaths, Hermione looked around the Burrow. Everything was the same. The smells and overall feeling of the place that had been her second home invaded all her senses. Determined not to cry, she bit her lip and straightened her dress down.

 _"Where are they?"_ she asked nervously playing with her hair.

 _"Kitchen, I believe. Dinner should be about ready,"_ answered Harry.

He noticed her stop all movement, no breathing or hands roaming. Walking around to face her, her eyes were wide with fear.

 _"We do not have to eat in there if you don't want to completely dive back in. We can have a smaller dinner in here. I can get Ron and Ginny. Would that be better?"_ Harry asked. She nodded. _"You still have to go see them, okay. They really have been worried sick."_

 _"Is anyone furious with me?"_ she asked, eyes scanning the floor.

Harry seemed to understand exactly who she was specifically inquiring about. _"None that don't know to deal with their personal issues at a later time."_

Slipping his arm around her, he led her through the doorway. Squeals of relief rang in her ears as Ginny all but tackled her in a fierce hug. She moved out of the way for Fleur and Luna. Bill, George, Percy, and Charlie soon followed. Hermione noticed George slip beside Angelina and nudged her shoulder playfully. While scanning the room, she became distressed to see a person was missing. _He_ wasn't there. Ginny noticed when Hermione's shoulders slumped and her eyes glassed over.

 _"It was taking longer than we thought to get you home. When we received word, he was here. He just got really antsy towards the end and went for a quick fly to calm down. Gabby's with him at the moment,"_ Ginny assured her.

Hermione nodded and felt Harry squeeze her should reassuringly, before roaming to Mrs. Weasley. She watched the older woman's face flicker from Harry's face to hers, before nodding and giving him five of the plates at the end of the table. Hermione was sure the fifth was to include Luna in the smaller, easier transition.

A creak of the door behind them, alerted everyone to the arrival of Ron and Gabrielle. The quarter-veela miniature of her older sister Fleur, Gabrielle was stunningly beautiful and captured the attention of witches and wizards alike. Though among family, she was treated like any other 12 year old, even if she a formidable opponent for any seventh year at Hogwarts. Ron was mumbling something to her, making her giggle and turn to join the family.

Hermione turned and faced the pair, noting how the girl's face lit up and she started shouting in French excitedly. Bill was laughing behind Hermione and Fleur was exasperatingly talking to the ceiling. Hermione smiled and responded to her in kind.

Gabrielle kissed her cheek, flicked her eyes towards Ron and whispered, _"Il vous a manqué. Je ferais en sorte qu'il a pue de temps seul, ouais?"_ **_(He has missed you. I'd make sure he got some alone time, yeah?)_**

Hermione laughed and distinctly heard Fleur groan at her sister's behavior. Gabrielle winked at her and made her way to the table.

Ron walked slowly towards her, almost like he was afraid she would bolt again. Once in front of her, his eyes scanned her quickly, taking in every feature and emotion he could. His hands, once shoved in his pockets, went underneath and behind her ears to tangle in her curls. Swiftly, one hand dropped to back and he picked her up easily. Hermione's hands went to neck and braced herself up, fearing she might be too heavy for the embrace to last long enough. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing in his scent. Ron was half-chuckling, half-crying into her hair, making her all too aware these last weeks had been his living hell.

No one dared to scold them for making dinner run late. No one dared to speak of the scene displayed in front of them. They all were very much aware that the dance of Hermione and Ron had been playing for the last several years. Everyone knew they finally had their kiss, after several years of miscommunication, rows, and heart breaks. However, no one truly knew where the relationship stood, probably not even themselves. So they were all content with letting the embrace take its course and let them figure out the rest. While the rest of the family waited, Ron simply swayed back and forth.

He released her all too soon, setting her back on her feet and making his way over to Angelina. Giving her a swift hug, she nodded at him.

 _"Well now that she's home and everyone has seen her, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and I will be having dinner in there."_ He ushered the small group out of the room and into the living room to the couches and chairs. Their plates were prepared and sent in by Fleur and Angelina.

 _"So, Hermione, how does it feel to be back?"_ Ginny asked, earning her a warning glare from her brother.

 _"Terrifying,"_ Hermione mumbled.

 _"Well from what Harry told us, you were living as a muggle. Had a job and small flat in London,"_ she continued, ignoring her brother's stare.

 _"I'd imagine you haven't performed magic all summer. I bet you're ready to get your wand back in your grasp,"_ Luna added, but quickly changed the subject when Hermione's eyes glassed once more and her fingers began to shake. _"The Quibbler is back up and running. Daddy was cleared of all suspicions when Harry spoke for him at his hearing."_

Hermione smiled gratefully at her and nodded, stirring her food around.

 _"Hogwarts is almost rebuilt. Should be ready by the start of term, according to Dad,"_ Ron added.

 _"The Library was the first to be repaired. Apparently, it took the least damage and was simple enough to fix and add a few updated features. I suspect they probably installed a_ _'Hermione Granger Revising Room'_ _,"_ Ginny joked.

 _"Probably have to hire a staff for just that room. I swear she did the load of five by herself,"_ Harry added. Ron snorted beside her.

Noticing Hermione was growing increasingly anxious, Ron decided to end the dinner early and offer a walk through the orchard. Setting the plates to the side, he took her hand and led her out the back door. Everyone saw, but no one made a move to follow or stop them.

The sun was almost gone and the temperature had dropped considerably, making her shiver slightly.

 _"Got your wand?"_ Ron asked innocently. Hermione shook her head, so he mumbled a warming charm over. Hermione felt the pleasant heat roll over her body, calming her shaking limbs.

After several long moments of walking in silence, she whispered, _"I'm sorry"._

Ron shook his head, _"You should not apologize for grief. No one was injured and you were upset. We found you and brought you back."_

 _"I know you far better than you give me credit for, Ronald,"_ Hermione mumbled.

 _"What exactly am I supposed to be angry about, then?"_ he asked, all walking ceased.

Hermione slunk down into the tree trunk and held her head in her hands. _"I left,"_ she simply said.

Ron knew that his desertion during the Hunt was one of the things in their relationship he fucked up on. He knew that when he came back, Hermione was angry and heartbroken. He tried to forget the desperate look that had been on her face the moment he apparated away from her in that forest. Now, she thought the roles were reversed. Hermione had become convinced that her leaving him was equal to what he did to them on the Hunt.

Crouching in front of her and taking her hands in his own, waiting for her to face him, Ron began to fully understand her apology from earlier.

 _"Our transgressions are not the same. What I did to you was under the influence of an evil-consumed locket and yours was during a time of emotional grief. Don't ever compare the two,"_ he told her softly.

Ron stood up and held his hand out. Hermione took it, stood, then inched closer to him. Ron laughed lightly, almost not believing that she was safe and home.

 _"We're the odd ones, I guess,"_ Hermione said, meeting his eyes for the first time.

 _"Our past is riddled with misconstrued ideas, hurtful words and actions, glimmers of hope, and a surprise kiss in the heat of bloody battle. Nah, I'd say we're the new standard,"_ he said against her hair.

Hermione laughed and the Ron thought he'd never heard a more beautiful sound. _"I've missed that."_

Her hand lightly traced his cheek and jawline. Never wanting her to doubt his affections again, he threw caution to wind and placed both hands on either side of head, tangling his long fingers her wild hair. He kissed the tip of her nose lightly, teased it with his own, and then hovered over her lips. Then, Ronald finally gave Hermione what he desired to all summer.

Lips crashed together and in a slow, languid motion. She tasted so delicious, his senses were in overdrive. All he wanted for the rest of his life, was Hermione safely in his arms allowing them to just be. Her soft lips moving against his own were sure to fill many a patronus in the near future. She felt so fragile against his larger frame, but he kept thinking she was possibly the strongest person he had ever known in his life.

Hermione fought back so many emotions, allowing the kiss to consume her. She had missed him and this sealed all doubts she had ever left his heart. The simple gesture warmed her better than the warming charm he previously placed on her. She had long since given up on propriety and ignored her dress, hiking itself up and revealing much more leg than she ever thought she'd allow. Her hands gripped his shirt and held him in place, while the battle of their reunion played out above.

Ron eventually broke for air and laughed nervously, dipping his head to her ear. _"Mione, don't ever scare me like that again."_ Giving her one final chaste kiss, he turned their path back to the house. Fingers looped loosely together the entire trip

Loud shuffles and shushing noises alerted Ron and Hermione to a very guilty looking family inside.

 _"How was your walk, dears?"_ His mother asked trying to seem innocent. Hermione flushed and Ron groaned loudly. His brothers were doing a miserable job at hiding their laughter and being swatted by the women.

 _"Enough, boys!"_ Arthur scolded.

He then turned to Hermione and said, _"I know that your things are still currently in your flat. Where is your wand and trunk?"_

 _"Under the floor boards of my flat. There is a small rug hiding the loose board. But, I'm afraid it will be unnecessary to retrieve those items."_ Hermione replied.

 _"Nonsense, you are a witch and you need your wand. I think the best course of action is to get you acclimated to this world, once more,"_ He argued.

 _"I don't think they will be of any use,"_ she stated, growing anxious once more.

 _"Hermione, you are the brightest witch of the age. Of course, your wand will be of use to you,"_ countered Percy.

 _"No, honestly-"_ she tried. Fleur was eyeing her suspiciously.

 _"I know you blame yourself and grief can do funny things to our magic. I am sure you will do fine with a little support and be back to your fantastically brilliant self in no time_ ," Arthur reasoned.

 _"Please, try to understand I-"_ she tried once more. Fleur covered her face and began shaking her head.

 _"Hermione, we will wait if we need to, but you really should begin the process soon rather than-"._

Hermione, anxiously tearing at her fingers, lost her patience and mumbled, _"I sealed it."_

 _"What do you mean you sealed it? Sealed what?"_ Charlie asked. The rest of the room, save Fleur, was stunned and staring at her.

 _"Magicae obsignandum,"_ she whispered.

Fleur was in tears, and speaking rapidly, _"Ce sort est très compliqué et douloureux pour le destinataire. Plusieurs jours de récupération sont à prévoir . Oh , chérie."_ _ **(That spell is very complicated and painful to the recipient. Several days for recovery are to be expected. Oh, sweetheart.)**_

 _"What did you do, Hermione,"_ Bill asked quietly.

 _"I sealed it. I got rid of the one thing that ultimately took my parents away. I sealed it."_

Hermione stood before a large crowd with a mixture of emotions. She watched as realizations hit each person and the truth became known. She had done exactly what every Slytherin had wanted her to do. She had endured the excruciating pain of having all of her magic sealed. A process she was never quite sure could be reversed.

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome! I hope to have Chapter 4 up by the end of the weekend! :)**

 **Don't miss out on my now complete story, "The Forgotten Disgrace", and my other in-progress story, "Affections Disguised".**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. JKR is far better than I. This is just my thoughts of what it would have been like.**

 **Reviews are awesome! Guest, please put a name so that I can address any questions you may have. :) Thanks to those faithful followers and favoriters. (: Happy Reading!**

Chapter Four: Protectors

Hermione was asleep in Ginny' room, being comforted by gentle strokes across her mane by Luna. The rest of the family was discussing the predicted repercussions of Hermione's decision. Fleur was pacing the floor, muttering to herself. Her sister was watching her carefully, glancing away only to look at her brother-in-law. Ginny, Charlie, and George was flipping through reference books and journals to find any mention of the spell and counters for it. Percy was staring at the wall, stone faced and unresponsive. Angelina was attempting to talk to Ron and Harry.

After constant, arguing over the ethics of Hermione's choice, Percy growled to get everyone's attention.

 _"Mum, you know as well as I that what she did is highly dangerous. We do not even know who cast the bind on her magic and if it can be undone,"_ Percy argued.

 _"She had her reasons, Percy. She was scared. She was distraught that her parents had been murdered after all of her careful precautions. Hermione blamed her magic,"_ Molly countered.

 _"The Ministry is still changing. Discrimination still exists, even though the time for it has passed. When she bound her magic and sealed it, it was as if she renounced our world. To make matter worse, she's a muggle born witch that sealed away her powers! If the Ministry ever heard of this, they would undoubtedly want to question her. It's almost selfish,"_ he shouted.

Harry stood up and rushed to where Percy stood, ignoring the hissed warning from Ginny.

 _"You have no idea what it's like to grow up in one world and be a pariah for a reason you do not fully understand. Eleven years of_ _constant_ _questions and accidents you can never fully explain away. A letter and a house visit slapped down like a Band-Aid to explain why you're called 'weird' or 'odd' and shunned from other children. You have no clue how it feels to grow up alone among the normal children. To be taken from your parents for years and only see them on holidays, but_ _never_ _be able to share your experiences and still be the social oddity at social functions. The 'special child' that goes to a distinguished private boarding school. She had no friends, because of the way she was. Something she never asked for, but embraced completely to try to fit in. Years of schooling and enduring years of countless attempts to run her out of our world. Hermione lost time with_ _them_ _. Time she could've had if she was 'normal' for once in her life. She was so proud of becoming a prefect, because it was something they could understand. They could understand the honor of a title and responsibilities. Her parents tried to be understanding, but every year, who she was drove her farther away from them. Until she did the only she could to keep them safe from the very world she never requested to be involved in. The news that her plan had failed, that magic had not saved them, that her magic had killed them, that her association with the bloody boy wonder had killed them…it broke her. So you can say she renounced her place in this world, but what she did was not selfish. It was a coping mechanism and the only one she could think of that would make her misplaced guilt lessen some."_

Bill placed his hand on Harry in an effort to calm him _. "This is what makes it worse, though. She took away the very thing that made her their special daughter. I know she was upset, but in essence, she made their deaths be in vain when she sealed her magic."_

In Ginny's Room

 _"Luna, do you think they hate me?"_ Hermione croaked, still highly emotional from her earlier admission.

 _"I think they don't quite understand the pain you were in and, therefore, can't fully understand your decision. But they do not hate you, not in the least,"_ Luna replied, still stoking her hair.

The two girls sat in the silence of the room, lost in their own thoughts. Luna was worried about her friend. She would have never predicted Hermione would take such drastic actions.

After several long moments, Luna asked, _"Do you think you could ever reverse it?"._

 _"I don't know if there is a counter for it. I simply requested the actions from a witch, who shall remain nameless, and she granted it, albeit reluctantly."_

 _"If you could, though?"_ Luna pressed.

 _"I'm terrified of my magic. It frightens me more than I'd like to ever admit,"_ Hermione whimpered.

 _"You are a terrifyingly formidable witch, but you are not evil or dark. You are good and light, and sometimes the good loses those we love the most to test our faith,"_ Luna said. Hermione smiled softly.

 _"Should I reverse it?"_ Hermione questioned.

" _I think you should make the decision about this based on what would make the losses we suffered worth something. I think this war was fought by witches and wizards of every blood status and this war has taught us to make sure our true selves are present at all times. No more hiding!"_ Luna exclaimed.

 _"I was their daughter and I-"_ Hermione cried,

 _"Lost them. I know. I told Harry this once. Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect,"_ Luna gently said.

 _"Luna…"_ Hermione sobbed.

 _"You lost your parents, but the rest of your family is here. The ones that fought bravely by your side and made sacrifices, as well. Come back to them."_ Luna kissed her cheek, then urged Hermione to follow her out of the isolation.

Burrow Living Room

Fleur was the first to notice the two girls entering the room. She stopped pacing and cast her gaze upon Hermione's, trying to read her emotional state. Hermione and Luna joined the group and noticed how everyone stared at her as if she was too fragile to handle their thoughts.

 _"Hermione, whatever you decide this family will support. We cannot begin to understand the emotional torment this has put you under and, therefore, cannot judge your actions and decisions,"_ Arthur said calmly, eyeing Percy sternly.

 _"I lost my parents. I failed them, because of who I was. I harmed the only mother-figure this part of my world offered in an emotional outburst that I lost control during. I cost so many people pain, because of the protected mudblood friend of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I cost myself more friendships by constantly trying to prove I could be the same or better than any child born of this world. I made a choice to stop the pain and suffering of my friends and…lost the last connection I had to the only family I had left."_ Hermione bit her lip and fought back tears, continuing, _"I want to reverse this."_

Luna wiped her tears and whispered calming words into the hair of the sobbing witch, leaning against the arm of the chair.

 _"How do we reverse it without involving St. Mungo's?"_ Charlie asked.

Gabrielle looked to Fleur and Bill. Bill was speaking in hushed tones to her, shaking his head vigorously.

 _"Fleur, no. It could-"_ Bill tried, but was quickly hushed by a glare his wife served him.

 _"You want to reverse it, no?"_ Fleur asked Hermione quietly. Hermione nodded slowly, tears still falling down her cheeks.

 _"This spell is very complex. To undo the damage and seals, it will be difficult to manage,"_ Fleur warned.

 _"You know the counter for magicae sign..whatever?"_ Ginny asked, closing the books.

 _"Highly illegal outside of France, but yes,"_ Fleur replied.

 _"Why?"_ Hermione questioned.

 _"Because France forgives those who seal their magic away and protects them. The rest of the world, for the most part, assume them to be traitors or prisoners and refuse to unblock their powers. But enough of the legal issues, the spell is complex and difficult for both parties involved. It helps to have another reserve of abilities to help. The caster can be drained from the intensity of the spell. The patient can be overloaded and lose control if not assisted, so it prudent a protector is set in place,"_ Fleur explained.

 _"You spoke of another reserve of abilities."_ Hermione said, urging her clarify.

 _"Well I am only part human. Gabrielle and I are both quarter-veela and share the magic of both forms. So I think the spell will call upon both forms to be cast correctly,"_ explained Fleur.

 _"What would be the purpose of the protector if I were to lose control?"_ Hermione pressed.

 _"They would be responsible for the safety of everyone involved. If the patient loses control, they can have an accidental flare and cause harm, or even possibly the death, of themselves and the caster. It must be someone the patient trusts a great deal,"_ she answered. Hermione nodded and began fidgeting with her fingers, once more.

Fleur placed her hands on either side of Hermione's face. " _If you decide to go through with this, Shell Cottage would be the wisest location. As you know, the sea has a calming effect on stressful situations. Apparate there after breakfast tomorrow, if you really are sure of this decision."_

With a kiss to her forehead, Fleur left her and bid everyone farewell for the night. She, Gabrielle, and Bill disapparated with a _pop_.

The family cleared the research away and slowly drifted from room wordlessly. Arthur and Molly hugged Hermione tightly and gave her a kiss to the cheek before retiring to their bedroom. Ron stayed on the wall, watching his family slowly file out.

 _"Am I still a nightmare?"_ Hermione joked, hinting towards his childish insult from first year.

Ron smiled and stuffed his hands in pockets. _"Depends, am I a dirty ginger boy with low skill?"_

Hermione smiled and stood from her place, walking towards him. He met her halfway and embraced her tightly against her chest, burying his face in her curls. Placing a kiss to her ear, he took her hand tenderly in his and led her up the stairs to the attic.

 _"Ron, I think I should go to Ginny's room,"_ she protested, not wanting to anger his mother. If she caught Hermione in his room at this hour, she was sure the mother hen would scold her and send her out of the home.

 _"Nonsense, Luna has your cot at the moment and I refuse to let you sleep on the couch,"_ he argued. _"Are you scared of being up here, Granger?"_ he joked.

 _"Of course not,"_ she said quickly. _"It's just hardly appropriate,"_ she said blushing.

 _"Hermione, you have been gone for weeks and we just got you back. If you decide to go through with your plans tomorrow, I want to make sure you get some sleep."_ He dropped his hands from hers and stared at the floor. _"I've missed you and I want you with me tonight."_

Touched by his honesty, Hermione kissed him quickly on the cheek and opened the bedroom door. Once inside, he closed the door softly, hoping the click would go unnoticed by the rest of the house. He shuffled over to his dresser and started gathering pajamas.

 _"I'll be right back. Going to go change and then we can get some sleep,"_ he whispered to her.

Noticing she was still wearing her dress, she starting trying to make it seem longer. It was far too short to be a night dress and she worried it might shift in the night.

Ron chuckled lightly, _"Want an old pair of bottoms. If you roll them up, they might not be too long. Got a few shirts you can borrow, as well."_

Hermione padded over and watched him search through a drawer of faded clothes. He selected orange bottoms and an old Chudley Cannons jersey she suspected he'd outgrown. She smirked at his choice, knowing it would give him pride to see her in his favorite team's gear.

 _"Hope this will work, if not I'm sure I can manage something else for you,"_ he mumbled, holding the clothes out to her.

She took them, smiling to herself. _"They're perfect."_

Hermione once again kissed his cheek and watched him leave with his bundle of clothes. She quickly changed and made sure her dress was neatly folded and set on top of the small dresser.

Ron returned not long after, placed his clothes in his hamper, and paced over to where she was standing by the dresser. Her eyes were fixated on the bed, wide with worry.

 _"Sleep. That's it, swear,"_ he promised her.

 _"Can you cast a silencing and locking charm?"_ she asked nervously. He remembered she sometimes panicked in her sleep. A side effect from her torture was horrifying flashbacks that made her tremble. It had taken him holding her and talking to her calmly for her dreams to shift to something more pleasant. He wondered how she endured them by herself all this time. He quickly removed his wand from the dresser, cast the charms, and set his wand back down.

 _"Bed time, Granger. You need to be ok for tomorrow, regardless of what you choose."_

Ron instructed her to lie down on the bed and maneuvered the covers around them both. His bed was only an extra-long twin, so he laid down on his back and Hermione turned on her side. Her head nestled onto his chest and shoulder into his side as she played with his shirt.

 _"Are you really going through with it?"_ Ron whispered.

 _"Will you be my protector?"_ she said, not exactly evading his question.

He smiled and twisted until he was bracing himself over her. _"I'll protect you until the last breath leaves my lungs, Hermione."_ He kissed her softly to make sure she knew he was serious about his admission.

 _"Then, yes,"_ Hermione said. She kissed him back, but nipped at his lower lip, making him groan playfully.

His eyes battled between playful and serious. _"Not tonight, Granger. Tonight is for resting."_

Ron rolled back over onto his back and Hermione nestled back into place on chest. The two soon softly fell asleep, more at ease than they could remember being for the longest while.

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome! I hope to have Chapter 5 up by early next week! :)**

 **Don't miss out on my now complete story, "The Forgotten Disgrace", and my other in-progress story, "Affections Disguised".**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. JKR is far better than I. This is just my thoughts of what it would have been like.**

 **Reviews are awesome!**

 _Guest, please put a name so that I can address any questions you may have. :)_

 _Thanks to those faithful followers and favoriters. (: Happy Reading!_

Chapter Five: Magicae Aperto Sigillo

Hermione stood hand in hand with Ron on the beach at shell cottage. He held her beaded bag filled with extra clothes and essentials. She was nervously shaking, but his presence calmed greatly.

 _"Oh Cherie, come inside!"_ Fleur called out to them.

Upon entering the cottage, horrid flashbacks came to her mind of her last tragic visit here. Fleur had been her nurse when she was tortured and had worked tirelessly to bring the fragile girl comfort during her immense pain. Ron noticed her flinching and squeezed her hands. She nodded and followed Fleur down the hall into a spare bedroom.

Bill was tidying the room a bit as they entered. _"Ah, so Mum shall never hear of this! As far as I'm concerned he crawled into your bed without our knowledge and the two of you are adults."_ He gave his brother a pointed look and exited the room.

 _"There is plenty of room for all of your belongings. I urge you to stay about a week to fully recover. My sister will be participating in it passively. She will not be casting the spell, but she will be aiding in your recovery. Do not be alarmed if she comes and goes,"_ Fleur explained.

Hermione nodded and Ron dropped the beaded bag on the bed.

 _"When do we start?"_ Hermione asked.

 _"Now, if you feel that you're fully prepared. I must warn you, Ronald. She will be under a lot of pain. Your role as protector must be taken seriously. You must do whatever it takes to ensure she does not have an explosion of power. We are essentially flooding her system with magic."_

Ron nodded and kissed Hermione's temple reassuringly.

Gabrielle entered holding a thin dress. _"Ah, yes. You might want to change into this. It will be more comfortable during the process."_ Gabrielle handed the dress to Hermione and left the room.

 _"I'll be outside by the beach. It will be better not to be in a confined place to perform the spell,"_ Fleur said.

Hermione sat with the dress in her lap, anxiety washing over her. Ron crouched in front of her and firmly encased her hands in his.

 _"Mione, I know you scared, but I'm here. I will protect you and keep you under control. I refuse to let this be the end of you…of us. I'm going to step aside the door and let you change."_ Kissing her forehead, he felt her trembling slow down.

Ron slipped just outside the door and waited for her to emerge from her privacy. Hermione padded slowly out in the gown and faced Ron.

 _"There's my angel. Ready?"_ He murmured, placing his forehead against hers. His eyes were staring straight into her frightened ones.

 _"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go,"_ she said shakily.

Fleur was down by the beach making sure the area was completely warded. Gabrielle stood to the side of her sister, watching her careful display. Bill stood outside the wards, watching his wife cast the enchantments.

Fleur approached them swiftly saying _, "Very well, then. Stand here, Hermione. Ron, stand behind her with your wand ready. The spell you will need to cast is 'magica tutela', alright?"_

Ron nodded and flicked his wand, repeating the incantation. A shield was produced and Fleur seemed pleased with the results.

 _"Ready?"_ Fleur asked one final time. Hermione nodded fiercely and let her hands drop to her sides lazily.

 _"Ron, after I cast the spell, you must cast yours immediately, or she could be under a lot of unnecessary pressure."_ Fleur instructed.

Ron nodded curtly and kissed Herrmione one last time, trying to give her more encouragement. She smiled at his attempt and watched him take his place, proudly.

Fleur took a deep breath, looked at Gabrielle and Bill, then stepped towards Hermione. Stopping only a few feet away, she smiled reassuringly at the nervous girl and planted her feet firmly in the sun-bleached sand.

 _"Magicae aperto sigillo!"_ A flash of light blasted from the end of Fleur's wand and Hermione felt the immense pressure building.

 _"Magica tutela!"_

Fleur kept her wand and the spell produced firmly pointed at the younger witch. Hermione felt her knees buckle from the pain. Her vision blanked and her senses shut down. She could only the feel the pain from her core as her magic struggled to undo the damage she inflicted upon it. It was almost unbearable and she was not sure how long she endured the lonely, excruciating pain. A surge of magic welled from her and she felt it burst from her, breaking her seals. Her world came back into focus, right before she passed out from the experience. Gentle arms wrapped around her, making her feel secure as she succumbed to the darkness.

Gabrielle's POV

A flash of light burst from my sister's wand and Ronald produced his charm with ease. Hermione dropped to her knees with wide eyes. Her skin bruised from the force of the spell and the seals battling to stay in place. The poor witch produced a blood curdling scream of agony as her head dropped into her hands. She was ghostly white and trembling dangerously. Her cries continued and grew more pitiful as the minutes wore on.

Ron's face remained determined to keep his focus, but his hand twitched every time a cry escaped her mouth. The poor man watched his lover writhe in pain and did his best to keep his composure, for if she should produce a burst, it could kill us all.

My sister was growing tired from exertion when sparks flew through Hermione's curls. Electricity surrounded the poor girl and dancing wildly around her. Her seals were beginning to break. A final surge of magic burst from her and Ron forced his spell to strengthen, hoping it would buffer the burst. A clap of thunder produced by her magic exploding signaled her seals were broken and her magic was free once more. Hermione slumped to the sand unconscious, my sister fell to her knees heaving, and Ron dropped to the younger witch's side and held her to him tightly.

Back to Normal POV

Hermione slept for three days afterwards. Ron guarded her bedside, patiently waiting for her to wake up. Fleur forced him to leave the room long enough for showers and meals, ignoring his protests.

 _"It's been three days. Are you sure she's alright?"_ Bill asked his wife in a hushed tone.

 _"Yes, the poor girl is recovering. Her body was severely overworked with the spell and is now doing the best thing it can do, rest,"_ she replied.

 _"Fleur! Gabrielle!"_ Ron's voice echoed.

Fleur raced up to the spare room and flew to Hermione's bed. The younger witch was finally awake, but struggling to even sit up properly.

 _"What is your name, love?"_ Fleur asked.

 _"Her-mi-one Gra...nger,"_ the witch replied brokenly.

 _"Do you know where you are?"_ Fleur pressed.

 _"Sh- shell cottage."_

 _"Are you in any pain or discomfort?"_ Fleur continued.

 _"Everything is s-sore. I'm thirsty."_

 _"Gabrielle, go get a glass of water, crackers, and a pain potion, please."_ Fleur instructed. Her sister disappeared without a word.

The items were brought back and Hermione was instructed to eat the crackers slowly, having been the only food for the poor girl for days.

 _"Drink a bit of water, then take this potion. It will ease your pain,"_ Fleur told her.

Hermione followed her instructions and set the glass and vial on the bedside table. Nestling back into the bed, she passed out once more.

It was another day before Hermione awoke. She heard his voice coming from the kitchen, so she stood and slowly made her way down the hall. Bracing herself on the wall, she made it to the rest of the family. Bill caught sight of her cursed under his breath, causing Ron to scurry to her side.

 _"You should've called, Hermione,"_ he scolded gently. _"Here, come on, then."_ Gently he wrapped her left arm around his neck and gripped her waist as support, walking her towards a seat at the table.

Fleur served her some toast and juice, testing her appetite. Another pain potion was placed in front of her, as well. Hermione nodded her thanks and gratefully downed the soothing draught.

Gabrielle cleared the dishes and began gathering things to make their guest more comfortable in the living room. The change in view would do her good, in her opinion.

Ron brought her beaded bag out and readied her shower caddy. He knew she would want to freshen up after her four days of sleep.

Hermione nibbled the last bit of her toast away and downed her juice, much to the delight of Fleur.

 _"I think I would like to shower. Ron-"_ she was interrupted by the sight of a fully prepared caddy and him closing the bag up.

 _"Ahead of you, love."_ She smiled and thanked him.

Gabrielle helped Hermione into the shower, but Ron sat outside, afraid she would fall in her fragile state.

She emerged wrapped in a robe and her wild hair bundled in a towel. Slowly she padded back to the spare room in search of fresh clothes. Ron followed and gathered knickers, cotton shorts, and a t-shirt for her to put on. Fleur advised that she wear a sport's bra, thinking a regular one would be too abrasive at the current moment.

Gabrielle placed a bruise removing cream on the dresser and left the room for her to change and Ron made to follow until Hermione stopped him.

 _"Stay, please,"_ she whispered.

Ron closed the door and awkwardly took a seat next to her on the bed. Surely, she understood the implications of her asking him to stay?

 _"Could you please apply the bruise remover to my back?"_ she requested. Ron nodded and watched her snatch the cream from the dresser and hand it to him.

She put on her knickers, avoiding his gaze, possibly realizing the intimate situation they found themselves in. She bounds her curls into a messy bun and secured it on top of her head.

 _"I'm going to lie down on my robe. When you are finished, could you please wait for me to get dressed? I don't want to be alone right now."_ Ron kissed her quickly, and stood from his place.

He turned around and heard the sash of the robe unravel and the swish of the cotton sweeping across the floor. He turned and saw a nearly naked Hermione lying down on the bed waiting for him. He rubbed his hands together and unsealed the cream. Rubbing the cream in his hands to warm it a bit, he stared at the beautiful form of Hermione and the bruises that littered her otherwise perfect complexion.

Massaging deep into her bruised muscles, Ron worked his way around her body, allowing the cream to work its magic. Hermione hissed in pain at each new mark, but sighed in relief as the pain disappeared. Trying to keep his thoughts in check, he made sure he was avoiding her upper ribs and sides. Afraid of offending her, he didn't want to accidentally graze her breasts.

Once he was sure the bruises would disappear rapidly, Ron stood from his place and allowed her to get dressed. Her hand lightly touched his shoulder, signaling that she was decent. Turning, he was met by her lips hungrily possessing his own. He kissed her and held her tightly.

 _"Thank you, for everything,"_ she whispered against his lips, making him groan from the vibrations.

He kissed her once more, grazing his lips across her cheek and nipping her ear, making her squeal.

 _"I think my brother has some books you haven't read. Let's go raid the collection, hm?"_

He braced her as she timidly padded down the hallway once more. She stood at the bookshelf before selecting a book on runes and nestled on the prepared over-sized chair.

 _"Sit with me."_ Her request was more of a command.

Ron took his seat next to her, angling himself so that he could stretch across the ottoman. Hermione curled into him, placing her knees on his lap and her head on the corner of the cushion. He watched her read and gently stroked her shoulders with the tips of his fingers.

Fleur brought them lunch, tea, and dinner. Hoping Hermione would be able to handle more than just toast and crackers, she prepared a sandwich and chips for them. To everyone's relief, she was able to handle the food perfectly and continued reading for the rest of the day, nestled in Ron's lap.

As the night came, Hermione's eyes began to droop. Ron kissed her temple. _"I think we can call it a night, love."_

She closed the book and left the comfort of his lap to return the book. He noticed her legs were not shaking quite as bad and allowed her to support herself on the way back to the room. Once inside, he locked the door and cast a silencing charm, just in case.

Hermione stood staring at him, fidgeting with her fingers. Ron closed the gap between them and kissed her tenderly, trying to calm her. She responded eagerly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hoisted her up and laid her on the bed, bracing himself above her.

Their kisses became more demanding, nipping each other to force sounds of pleasure from the other. His free hand unbound her hair and buried itself in the curls he so loved. Hermione tugged on his ear lobe and gripped the back of his shirt, digging her nails into his shoulder blade.

She hissed in pain when she attempted to twist into another position, causing Ron to end their session.

 _"Mione, you're not fully healed. Let's get some rest, yeah?"_ he suggested.

She pouted a bit, but snuggled into his chest after he shifted beside her, nonetheless. He ran his fingers over her arms and back lazily, until he heard her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. Curling into her, he held onto her wishing he could do this for the rest of his life. Placing a kiss to her hair, he relaxed and succumbed to his exhaustion.

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome! I hope to have Chapter 6 up before the weekend! :)**

 **Don't miss out on my now complete story, "The Forgotten Disgrace", and my other in-progress story, "Affections Disguised".**


	6. Chapter 6

Readers,

This is just a notice that my stories will be updated hopefully this weekend. My brother-in-law passed away yesterday! He was only 34 and my husband's family and I are trying wrap our head around this and take care of Momma Jean. Next chapter will be up Saturday, so not fear this being abandoned. If anything, writing is my therapy.

TinkerLi


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. JKR is far better than I. This is just my thoughts of what it would have been like.**

 **Reviews are awesome!**

Thank you for all the kind words and care for my family over the past week. I appreciate the sympathy and can't thank you enough. :')

 ** _WARNING! SMUT towards the end._**

Chapter Six: Decisions

Hermione thanked Fleur for her help, knowing the risk she took in offering. She and Ron returned to the Burrow to find McGonagall and Kingsley waiting for them.

 _"Miss Granger, we were informed you took ill after being found. We came to check on your status,"_ McGonagall said, eyeing her carefully.

 _"Well, I am much better now, Professor. Thank you for your concern,"_ Hermione replied.

 _"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter…would you care to join us in the other room. We have matters to discuss_ ," Kingsley said.

The trio followed the two into the living room and sat on the couch facing the two arm chairs.

 _"We have been given the permission to reward those who fought with us and stayed loyal to our cause. It is entirely your choice, of course, if you wish to accept. The ministry is offering you three and select few others positions as aurors, foregoing the NEWT requirements. If you decide to take this offer, you would begin training in September and will graduate in January. It is a 3 month rigourous course and then you be assigned to a seasoned veteran. If you lot take this offer, you will be the youngest aurors in history. Dangerous job, but best suited for those who have fought the forces before,"_ Kingsley said.

McGonagall noticed Hermione was unusually quiet. " _There is also another offer available. We are taking those students who were unable to attend last year and allowing them to finish their studies. Quite a number of my seventh years are returning, bless them. Miss Granger, I am offering you the Head Girl position, if you decide to return."_

Hermione smiled at the notion she could return to the castle. _"What happens if we pass on the offer extended by the Ministry?"_ she asked.

 _"They are only offering the reduced qualifications now. If you decide to return to Hogswarts and finish your education, you would have to qualify under the usual standards and compete for your spot in training_ ," Kingsley replied.

 _"With all due respect, Kingsley, I must decline. My parents thought education was the most important treasure I could possess. I plan to finish and compete for a position with legal affairs for all magical beings,"_ Hermione stated proudly.

 _"Ah…yes. It was you that held the passion for house elves,"_ Kingsley fondly remarked. _"Very well, I respect your decision and wish you all the best in your endeavors."_

 _"Harry, what do you say? I know you have lost so much and fought hard in the past,"_ Kingsley mentioned.

 _"I accept. If I want this world to be safe for those I care about, I need to keep fighting and improving. You'll see me in September,"_ Harry said proudly.

 _"Excellent. Now, Mr. Weasley? What say you?"_ he pressed.

 _"I accept. I have my own loved ones to worry over and would rather go to sleep knowing those ruddy pricks are behind bars,"_ he declared.

 _"Very well, I thank you for your time and will likely be in contact again, soon. That is all for me. I will see myself out,"_ Kingsley said, swishing out of the room and bidding Ron's parents farewell.

McGonagall eyed Hermione carefully. _"I realize this year will be difficult for a number of reasons, Miss Granger. Welcome back! I shall send you the name of the Head Boy and a list of Prefect that will be in your charge. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I am proud of your choices. They are very admirable and brave. Please, take care in your efforts."_ She smiled and then left the trio to themselves.

 _"It will be hard going back without you guys,"_ Hermione sniffed.

 _"Do you realize how much this news would have meant to your mum? She is so proud of you and so delighted you get to continue your passion. Head Girl, love. HEAD GIRL!"_ Ron comforted.

 _"You'll have Ginny and Luna there with you, as well. You'll be brilliant!"_ Harry cheered.

 _"Ugghh…my boys!"_ She gripped both of their necks, bringing them in for a huge hug.

Mrs. Weasley set up a celebratory dinner for all the recent events and made a glorious feast for the family and friends present. Ron sat with George and Angelina, fiddling with some of the shops merchandise. George planned to reopen the shop with the help of Angelina. Hermione couldn't help but notice the two seemed quite close and wondered if she was the one who pulled the young man out of his grief.

 _"Toasts!"_ roared Charlie.

Arthur stood with his rosy cheeks, his drink sloshing about. _"Alright, alright! To my son, Ronald! Your mother and I could not be more proud to hear of your decision to serve as auror this coming September. You have faced your fears countless times, endured pain, stood stronger for it, become the man a certain witch needed, and risked everything to provide a better world! To Ronald!"_

Molly stood, tears rushing down. _"To Harry! Bless him, he never asked for this! But he took this burden and carried it the best he could through his young years. Fought bravely through the years, experience more loss and pain than most, sacrificed for those who wouldn't, found fierce friends in my sons, saved my little girl's life in more than one way, and still persists with battling the very darkness that has loomed over him since his birth! Arthur and I are so proud of the young man you have become and wish you all the success in the world. You are like a son to us and we have enjoyed watching you grow! Your parents are proud of you! To Harry!"_

Arthur stood back up, _"Now to Hermione! The only root I have ever discovered for the twins and Ron. Kept them grounded, or as grounded as they could be. You took care of my boys, kept Harry from harm countless times I'd imagine, endured cruelty beyond words, remained strong and proud in the face of the very essence of evil, and risked everything for those you loved. My daughter was not very well received her second year due to the evil intentions of another, but you stuck by her and became one of her closest friends. You fought beside us all! Downright brilliant and scary, but the heart of gold. My Ronald has found a gem and I think his brothers would trample him if he ever were to let go of you. You will make a fine Head Girl and will probably break all school records with your NEWTS. We are so proud of you, Hermione. We love you and welcome you back home! To Hermione!"_

Glasses were raised and drank, ending the dinner.

Hermione was staring at the boxes and trunk placed in the living room. Her flat had been returned and her job taken care of. She was now living in the Burrow and was staring at her belongings, unsure of how to handle her wand for the first time since she unsealed her powers.

 _"The longer you stare at it, the more it will grow fangs and bite,"_ Ginny joked. She delved into the box and retrieved Hermione's wand. _"Here."_

 _"You know I lost this, once. Bellatrix Lestrange got her hands on it and I thought I'd never see it, again. Kingsley returned it to me, and Ron his, once we buried Fred. It had been among her effects, trophies of her takedown of the Golden Trio, I suspect,"_ Hermione rambled.

 _"What happened to y'all?"_ Ginny asked, her tone serious.

 _"Harry made a mistake and broke the taboo. We were taken by snatchers and delivered to Malfoy Manor. She took me aside when she noticed we had the Sword of Gryffindor and the boys were locked in the cellar. I found out later Mr. Ollivander, Dean, Luna, and Griphook were imprisoned there, as well. She interrogated me about the sword and when I refused her, she cast the cruciatus curse on me several times. For a time, I thought myself dead. Fenrir was offered a chance to…take me, but Harry and Ron escaped with the help of Dobby. They rescued me and we apparated away. Dobby was murdered by her in the process. Fleur and Bill let us heal at Shell Cottage. Ron barely left my side, afraid I would die if he ever stepped away for a moment,"_ Hermione said, almost thinking it was a dark fairytale and nothing that had happened merely months ago.

 _"Well, give it a go, then. Try something simple,"_ Ginny urged.

Hermione stared at her wand and murmured, _"Lumos."_ A brilliant light stood at the end of her wand. She smiled at the results and whispered, _"Nox."_ The light vanished.

 _"Try a patronus,"_ Ginny said.

 _"Alright,"_ Hermione said. She thought about what memory she would use to produce the charm and instantly her mind went to the kiss she and Ron had that day in the orchard. It was the moment she knew she was home and he still wanted her there.

 _"Expecto Patronum!"_ Hermione's otter burst from her wand and danced around the room. It found Ron at the door, prancing around in a circle. She giggled and lost her concentration, so it faded away.

 _"Well, someone is getting their flare back!"_ He teased. _"I think we can unpack you tomorrow. I think a lovely walk into the orchard would be better. Fancy coming?"_

She stuffed her wand inside her pocket and hooked her arm in his. The two strolled out into the dark, moonlit night.

 _"So, this year will be rough, I gather. You'll be in school, though, so you'll be right in your element. I hope my decision doesn't anger you,"_ Ron said, holding onto her arm.

 _"I'm proud of your decision. It frightens me, but I know you would not be content to let Harry go and gather all the glory. We both have our elements. You're a strategist and quite analytical in combat; whereas, I'm an academic and thrive on knowledge to push for a better world. We have a common goal, just different approaches,"_ she responded.

 _"Well, we have a week before school begins once more. How should we spend our last days, hmm?"_ he teased.

 _"Hmm…well, we can brush up on runes and brush up on some training. You want to be at your physical best when you arrive and I guess we can put you on a study regimen. I hear the training courses are very difficult,"_ she said smiling, hoping he would catch on to her sarcasm.

 _"I know something that could help whip me into shape,"_ he said coyly.

He twisted quickly and snatched her from her feet. Running his finger over any exposed skin, he tickled her until she fell to the ground. Ron toppled on to her and continued his friendly onslaught. Hermione was laughing between gasps of air, twisting in against him.

 _"Come on, Granger! Fight back,"_ he roared, a smiled plastered across his face.

She rolled them and yanked him to her, bruising his lips in a kiss. Her teeth nipped his lower lip, causing a small amount of blood to trickle from the wound. Ron pushed his lips to her, slipped his tongue inside her sweet mouth, and began battling for dominance. Hermione moaned, gripping his hips tightly. She felt his erection begin to build and gasped backward.

 _"Oh no, you don't! Come here!"_ he protested.

Ron pressed her to the tree, reinitiating their passionate battle. Hermione smiled against his kiss, looping her arms around his neck. Ron pressed himself into her harder, making her all too aware of his predicament. She felt him kiss her neck seductively, making her skin tingle with each swipe of his lips and tongue. He gripped her hips and began to massage her at the edge of her shorts, eliciting pleasures from her mouth. Feeling proud, Ron began to grind his nearly painful bulge into her shorts covered center. Hermione gasped, then moaned as sensations began building in her core. She gripped Ron's face and forced him back to her mouth, allowing him to continue rocking seductively into her. His breaths quickened and Hermione groaned in frustration at the coil forming in her belly.

 _"Hold on,"_ she ordered. Twisting into the air, she apparated from their spot, arriving with a pop in the quiet of his dark, secluded bedroom.

 _"Hermione?"_ he questioned.

She kissed him harshly, backing him to the door. She cast the silencing and locking charms and tossed her jacket to the corner of the room. Smiling, she returned her attention to Ron, undoing his trousers.

 _"Mione, don't-"_

 _"Ronald, if you say you seriously don't want me to give any source of pleasure, I will hex your bits off."_

 _"Trust me when I say that you were and are the star of all of my best wanking sessions, but I want to make sure you're ready, love."_

She smiled and kissed him sweetly as his pants dropped to the floor.

 _"Mione, what are-"_

Ron had never felt something so glorious in his life. Sure, Lavender had given him a few satisfying wanks, but Hermione's hot mouth put his ex-girlfriend to shame. Her tongue and teeth grazing his length brought unspeakable bliss to him and his knees grew weak. He gripped the door frame and moaned and grunted as Hermione continued her task. He felt her tease, pump, and completely take him in like an experienced champ, making him gasp.

Her pressure on him increased with her rhythm and he felt the familiar tightening of his bullocks. Tapping her shoulder, Ron tried to warn her, but she waved him off and sucked harder, making his vision starry with his delirious desire. He felt himself tighten once more, before spilling into her hot, sultry cavern, panting her name into the air.

Hermione swallowed all of his seed and kissed his tip one last time. She stood and made to go fetch her wand, but Ron swung her to him, forcing his lips on her. He could taste himself, but ignored it.

 _"Bloody fantastic, you are!"_ he mumbled in his delirious state, causing her to beam at him.

Hermione cleaned her mouth with a simple charm and bounced on his bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She watched as Ron changed into his pajamas and ruffled his hair.

 _"Come to bed, Ron,"_ Hermione pleaded quietly.

 _"Hermione, are you worried about this year?"_ Her smile dropped and she padded over to him.

Spreading her fingers across his chest, she whispered, _"I'm sure we will manage. I'll have my duties, studies, and revisions. You'll be training extra hard and showing them that Ronald Weasley is by far one of the best recruits in a decade."_

He smiled and nodded, placing his chin on her head. _"Again…bloody fantastic. Let's get some sleep."_

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome! I hope to have Chapter 7 up before the weekend! :)**

 **Don't miss out on my now complete story, "The Forgotten Disgrace", and my other in-progress story, "Affections Disguised".**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. JKR is far better than I. This is just my thoughts of what it would have been like.**

 **Reviews are awesome!**

Chapter Seven: My Head Boy Is WHO?

The last week of summer holidays whisked by them, leaving Hermione anxious as she stared at the train she once loved so much.

Molly was squeezing both girls' shoulders, tears rimming her eyes. _"Ginny, give our love to Headmistress McGonagall. Hermione, write as soon as you arrive and let us know how you settle into the Head Girl quarters."_

 _"Yes, mum. We love you!"_ Ginny kissed her mother briefly and hugged her dad once more.

Harry was watching all the curious stares he was getting. He smiled when Ginny wrapped her arms around him.

 _"Take good care of my prat of a brother, hmm?"_ she joked.

 _"Always, give them hell!"_ Harry held her tighter and kissed her quickly, hoping to get out of the station without causing a mob of fans.

Ginny had other plans and held him to her and kissed him, leaving him worried about her parents' reactions. Molly was shaking her head and muttering under her breath and Arthur was laughing at Harry's fearful expression.

All the while, Hermione was being held by Ron, melting into his embrace. She was trying to memorize the feeling and emotions that those long, secure arms brought to her. There would be many months before she would see him or feel him around her.

 _"Head Girl, your chariot awaits you."_ Ron whispered when the train whistle blew, signaling the last warning for students boarding.

 _"Be careful, study, and give them a right run for their galleons,"_ she urged him.

 _"Tail those love sick couples and hand out all the detentions you can to those that wanted you kept down. Show them the Princess of Gryffindor has returned and is now their Queen. This Queen deserves every honor and respect they have!"_ Ron proudly said.

Hermione smiled and kissed him hurriedly, the train blowing its last warning. Ron laughed and hugged her tighter, before she wiggled away. She was all but drug by Ginny to the steps. With a last look, Hermione looked at Ron, burning every feature to her memory.

 _"Come on! You have duties and I need to find us a compartment!"_ Ginny said. She turned and yelled, _"LOVE YOU ALL!"_

Hermione finally turned and made her way to the destined compartment. She was up half the night worried over who her Head Boy partner would be. It had yet to be decided as of the day before. Something about the candidate being hesitant, according to messages between McGonagall and herself.

Hermione checked her uniform and opened the compartment door and was shocked to find the seats full of expectant prefects.

 _"So sorry, I am running a little late,"_ she began apologizing.

 _"Granger, you're not late. The meeting doesn't start for another ten minutes. So, you returned, huh?"_ a Ravenclaw prefect said.

 _"Yes, I felt that my education was important. I returned to earn my diploma,"_ Hermione answered.

 _"So, this is the famous Hermione Granger, muggle-born extraordinaire. So you get to come back and steal the Head Girl position from some unsuspecting seventh year. Why?"_ a Slytherin prefect spat.

 _"Our Headmistress made the decision, if you have an issue with her decisions, you may take them to her personally. This will not a pissing contest!"_ spat a voice from the compartment door.

Hermione turned to see the familiar rounded, yet brave, face of Neville Longbottom. He was dressed and sporting a shiny badge. He stood proudly, challenging the argumentative prefect.

 _"Anyone else have any issues with the selections of Head Girl?"_ Hermione noticed no one spoke, staring at their shoes.

 _"Good, any issues with the selection of Head Boy?"_ You could have heard a quill drop on the floor at the silence. _"Wonderful."_

Neville took the empty seat next to Hermione, who smiled gratefully at her old friend. She cleared her throat, and reached into her bag for the schedule she completed for the first month of patrols. She handed it to Neville and allowed him to review the layout.

 _"I know this past year, or couple of years, has set some of the students returning back in their studies. You might be dealing with older students that rightfully should have graduated with my year. Neville and I are part of this gap. Some changes are to be expected in their houses dormitories and if any disturbances should arise, it will be your duty to mediate the problems. If you should find them to be too difficult, find me or Neville and we will resolve the problem."_

Neville placed his initials at the top of the schedule and then cast a spell to make 17 copies of the schedule: enough for the 16 house prefects and himself.

Neville sent each person present a copy, announcing, _"This is the schedule for September. Patrols are to be taken seriously. Should we hear reports that your duties are being abused or skived off, you can receive demerits, just the same. I know you are being given freedom and responsibility, so please use it wisely."_

He allowed them a few moments to review, before adding, _"Also, the ban on stands against slurs or hateful comments about the birth right of fellow witches and wizards. If I should hear of any of my prefects using or condoning the use of such slurs, you will be stripped of your title and another will replace you, not necessarily from your house. So keep that in mind, in case you feel the need to be a blood supremacist, or the hateful in anyway. Understood?"_

The prefects nodded, and Hermione looked at Neville determined expression with awe. The warrior he was at the battle was still present this day.

 _"Very well. Hermione, do you have any other business or announcements?"_ Neville asked.

Hermione blinked and returned her attention to the small crowd.

 _"Yes, there will be students from all houses possibly still grieving the loss of a loved one. Comfort them, if you can. If you see them behaving oddly, report it immediately. We do not want to lose another witch or wizard because they can't handle their grief and are too proud to get the help them desperately need. I do not care if it someone from a "rival house", have compassion and take care of the situation. This will be a hard year. More death and loss would only serve to make this transition more difficult."_

Neville nodded, and then quickly dismissed the prefects. He stayed by Hermione, hoping to check on her once alone. The prefects filed out and left the two alone on the bench.

 _"So, you were the reason I never got a name for my partner this year,"_ Hermione joked.

 _"Yeah, Gran was torn about me coming back. She thought I was done, but I knew I didn't exactly learn a lot last year and I have no urge to fight to be an auror. I like herbology too much, so I need my NEWTS. How are they?"_ he asked quietly.

 _"As well as can be expected, honestly. They are returning to routines now. Angelina and George are cleaning the shop up and hope to open it back up by October. Percy comes around now and Charlie fusses over his mother. Teddy is fragile and strong and can change his hair color. Definitely his mother's son. Harry and Ron took the auror offer and saw Ginny and me off at the platform."_

Neville eyed her cautiously, _"I was sorry to hear that your family was targeted. I know it hurts and that you suffered a lot. It worried me, but I was told to keep out of it by the Ministry. So, Malfoy brought you back, huh?"_

Hermione laughed, and leaned against the window. _"Yeah, the prat had himself disguised. He was quite the actor. Ron fought hard to keep me at the Burrow when I returned. I scared the bleeding mess out of him and he watched my every move."_

 _"I heard you took ill when you returned. Everything ok, now?"_ Neville asked.

 _"Perfect. Just made a miserable decision in my grief and needed help coming back to the real me. I owe a lot to his family,"_ she said, smirking at the ceiling.

 _"I think they'll take their repayment in the form of white robes and set of rings, possibly involving the youngest son. But I'm just guessing,"_ Neville joked. Hermione blushed and laughed at his statement.

 _"Luna was there. How are things with her?"_ Hermione asked.

 _"Didn't work out as planned. We were ok, but the spark fizzled quickly and the relationship became more friendly as the days wore on. We're better as intimate friends than a couple. I'll defend her and spend time with her, but we just weren't meant for more,"_ he shrugged.

 _"Other birds are available, and I think this new…nay…the_ _real Neville_ _will be confident enough to approach the right one when the time comes,"_ Hermione added.

 _"Well, the brightest witch of our age said it, so it must be true,"_ he joked, earning him a swat from her. _"Come on, Ginny and Luna will have our hides if we make them wait any longer."_

They left the privacy of their compartment and ventured down the slim corridor of the shaky cars. Slipping into their desired spot, the two found their friends engaged in conversation with Dean Thomas and Dennis Creevey.

 _"Granger! Neville! Yes! This year will be awesome with you two in charge,"_ Dean said, slipping in the seat to rest his feet across him.

Hermione swatted at his feet playfully, claiming the seat for herself. Neville sat across from Luna, staring at the distracted girl. She was currently holding the latest edition of the Quibbler and had another one of her father's creations atop her pale hair.

 _"We're expecting one more, I think,"_ Luna piped up.

Neville groaned, _"I'd rather Lucas went elsewhere."_

Hermione frowned at his reaction, and flashed a questioningly look to Ginny.

 _"Lucas was a new student that transferred last year. He is in our year and can be-"_ Ginny tried.

 _"A complete prat,"_ Neville interrupted. _"He can be charming when he wants something, but a sly prick the next."_

 _"Well, I'm sure he's matured over the summer and will be better this year,"_ Hermione reasoned.

The compartment door slid open, revealing a handsome boy with dark hair and tanned skin. His build screamed athletics and his smug smile screamed confidence. Hermione saw Neville roll his eyes as the new addition took his seat beside Luna.

 _"Hello, all. So, Luna how was your summer?"_ the kid attempted.

 _"Her summer was about the same as everyone else's,"_ Ginny snipped, earning her a glare from the kid. _"Lucas, don't think I will forget your behavior last year. I will deliver another blow if you so much as whiff in my friend's direction oddly."_

Lucas held his hands up in mock surrender, _"Easy, Red. Surely, Boy Wonder calmed those nerves a bit over the summer. Can't expect me to believe you're returning not having a bit of satisfying, wanton fun whenever you could spare the time."_

Lucas never saw the snatch of material, nor had the time to react to being thrown on the floor. His arm was pinned behind his back, and the boy was lying chest down on the floor with a knee in his spine. Dean was seething at the suggestion the boy so carelessly expressed.

 _"Don't believe we've met, mate. Name's Dean Thomas and that happens to be my ex-girlfriend. You speak to her with respect and keep insinuations to yourself. Now, she has six older brothers, as you may know. Five readily available and alive, one on the other side probably itching to meet you after that comment. Plus, this room is full of people that will demand her respect, and that "Boy Wonder" saved your arse a couple of months back. Doubt he would be opposed to set you straight for even thinking of her in any of those private positions."_ Dean pressed his knee father down and pulled the boy's arm tighter, causing Lucas to growl in pain.

 _"With that being said, you will get up and apologize to Ginny and show her the attitude she's earned!"_ Dean snarled.

Hermione sat frozen at the scene. She had known that Dean held an immense respect for Ginny, but dear Merlin. Dean released the kid and sat him beside a smirking Dennis. Dean took the empty seat next to Luna, who did her best to hide her brilliant smile behind her magazine. Ginny kept stealing glances at Dean, whose eyes were trained on the floor. Neville kept flitting his gaze between the two, but never betrayed his thoughts.

The rest of the train ride was silent save for the sulking sounds occasionally heard from Lucas in his corner seat. The stop at the platform brought the compartment out of its silence. Hermione and Neville scrambled to reach their posts. After making sure first years made it to their boats and Hagrid, the two ran to catch a carriage to the castle.

Hermione watched as the students filed in ahead of her. She did not miss that Dean walked close to Ginny in the crowd, and that her friend did not shy away from her guard. She made a mental note to ask when this change occurred. Ginny hated to be protected and guarded. In fact, her relationship with Dean had ended due to his chivalrous, protection being overbearing for her.

 _"She'll never tell you. Nor, will he,"_ Neville said, bringing Hermione's attention back.

 _"Why?"_

 _"Bit personal. Has to do with his capture, that I know. Don't worry, she's not breaking Harry's heart and Dean knows when pretty birds are off limits romantically. Bloke has a lot of respect for her relationship with Harry, actually,"_ Neville said.

Hermione was about to press for more information when McGonagall called for them and their conversation was tabled for later.

 _"You two will be introduced, but I am not requiring you to be at the front, unless you are comfortable with it."_

Hermione looked to Neville, gauging his answer. _"It's fine with me, Professor,"_ he said. Hermione nodded her agreement.

 _"Very well, please sit at the head of your table so your entry will not be delayed, hmm?"_ She smiled warmly at her two former students, before turning to re-enter the hall.

Neville let out a deep sigh and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder, _"Come on, Granger. Let's get this over with, hmm?"_

They entered the Great Hall, side-by-side, knowing this year would be intense with emotions, studies, and duties. But Hermione could not think of a better suited partner for her. Neville has developed a strength in him that had only been buried beneath the frightened boy from before. He was braver, more confident, and determined to make his parents' image proud. Hermione admired this in him. Wasn't she here for those very reasons? This would be a wise match and would serve the students and staff well. Hermione could see why McGonagall's decision was so delayed. She was determined to convince Neville to be Head Boy and had been most persistent in her endeavor. Hermione was overwhelmingly grateful to the older witch.

The two took their seats, as the first years filed in to be sorted. Once the sorting was complete, McGonagall took the podium.

 _"Welcome to another year of adventure, friendship, and education at our wonderfully restored Hogwarts. For those of you who are not aware, I am Minerva McGonagall, the new Headmistress. Though, my former students know I am not new to this school. You will forge alliances, relationships, learn brilliant uses of magic and wit, and leave educated and refined witches and wizards."_

McGonagall stepped from the podium and motioned for Hermione and Neville to come to her.

 _"It brings me great honor to introduce you to your accomplished Head Girl and Boy, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. They serve a great purpose to the other order of this school and will be your counselors and disciplinarians, when needed. Show them the utmost respect at all times."_ She waved for them to return to their seats.

 _"Lastly, before we eat, you will notice plaques in various places. They are there as a memorial to those lost during the war. Please be respectful of those still grieving their losses and offer your sympathies. It would not do to tarnish their memories with more hate."_ She paused and strode over to her place the staff table. _"Let us now begin our new term. Enjoy!"_

The tables filled with the delicious spread of food and the chatter picked up among the excited students. Hermione felt more at home watching the staff interact and having Ginny and Neville so close. She flashed a look at Hagrid, who winked at her and smiled.

Hermione returned to her food and forgot her anxiety.

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome! I hope to have Chapter 8 up sometime this week! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. JKR is far better than I. This is just my thoughts of what it would have been like.**

Thanks for the reviews! Happy Reading!

 **Warning: Sensitive conversations regarding abuse**

Chapter Eight: Messages

Gryffindor Common Room

Ginny sat reviewing her playbook and held her head in her hands. She was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, but had made Dean the co-captain in hopes he could help her get through the try-outs with little to no headaches. She was not sure what she should do about the positions she needed to fill and the prospects were to her knowledge either awfully untalented or talented, arrogant prats.

Dean inched to the couch and popped open two butter beers, hoping to ease her stress a little.

 _"So, we already know we are asking Ritchie Coot end Jimmy Peakes back as beaters. Those two were almost as good as the twins, if my memory is correct. And Demelza and I are joining you as chasers. So that leaves a seeker and a keeper. So who do we have on the list for those two positions?"_

Ginny cringed and scanned her list. _"Dennis Creevey has signed up for keeper along with one other name I do not recognize…Amy Trentworth. Lucas Stanton has signed up for seeker and Bradley Pint._ "

 _"Lucas, as in the prick from the train…transfer kid?"_ Dean questioned.

 _"Yep…"_ Ginny said unenthusiastically.

 _"I don't want him within 50 yards of you and Demelza changing. The bloke's a perv,"_ Dean seethed.

Ginny snorted, _"I think we can handle a randy bloke in the changing room. I seem to remember a certain dark skinned boy sneaking in for a snog. Poor bloke was only moments too late for a show."_ She smirked at him and watched him shove her head away from him playfully.

 _"Well, can't blame one for trying,"_ he said smiling. Ginny stared at his expression, remembering the last time he had smiled like that had been during one of the worst times in her life.

 _"I never told you thank you…for saving me from my failing plan,"_ she said suddenly.

Dean's smile dropped. _"Does he know?"_ he asked.

 _"No, he only knows that I tried to steal the sword, I didn't come back after Easter until the battle, and that I was on the train when Luna was taken,"_ Ginny said.

Dean looked around for anyone that could overhear their conversation. He was uneasy discussing this in the open common room.

Ginny leaned back into the couch, propping her feet on the table. _"How did you know where I was that night?"_

 _"Neville contacted me that you and the other 6th and 7th year girls were taking the detentions for the younger ones. It didn't take a genius to figure out what you were being subjected to. I'm still not sure how he smuggled that letter to Aberforth, who somehow managed to let me know, but I glamoured myself and I came through the Room of Requirement. Seamus told me where you were being taken to and who was there. I scoped the place out and Neville, Seamus, and I bombarded the place with jinxes and hexes, hoping they would leave you, Lavender, and Demelza be."_

Dean slumped back, staring at the fire. He did not dare meet Ginny's gaze.

 _"The others shot for Lavender and Demelza and I made you my first priority. I knew they respected your blood status to do more than look or scare you. You're virginity was like gold to them, but they knew better than to risk angering Snape. You were apparently guarded territory, in that respect. I remember your face twisting in horror from my appearance in the castle. You were so scared and I snatched you out of there and ran like hell. Apparently, one of the Carrows spotted me and turned my siting in to the Malfoys."_

Ginny rested her head on his shoulder. _"I remember that happening right before Easter holidays. The train ride was a few days later and Luna was taken so suddenly. Neville was distraught. Mum asked me where my bruises were from. I think she suspected I was being beaten, but never subjected to being 'watched' or humiliated."_

Dean sighed deeply before saying, _"I wanted to rip their fucking heads off their Voldemort-loving shoulders. I have never seen you look so small or that dead look in your eye. Not sure what they had given you, but you weren't ok."_

 _"I remember right before you left out of the room of requirement. I remember being handed gingerly to Neville, being wrapped in his school robes to cover my shredded jumper, and the mumbled voices of you and Seamus talking."_ Ginny took a moment to choose her words carefully.

Dean had hoped Ginny had been drugged too far to remember his last moments before escaping out.

Ginny sat up, twisted to face him and rested her chins and arms on her knees.

 _"I remember you took me one more time in a suffocating hug and you got really close and whispered-"_

Dean cut her off, _"I said, 'I know you love him and he is doing the best he can to come back to you. But you must know that you are one hard witch to get over, Ginny Weasley.' Then I did possibly the stupidest thing ever…I kissed you…and then ran like hell to avoid being snatched within the castle. I got snatched a few days later once I was back traveling with Griphook. But, I was able to escape and Dobby paid the ultimate price for helping us."_

Dean then leaned forward, _"So Harry was never told by anyone what was happening?"_

 _"Neville and Seamus never thought he needed to know. Harry knows something horrid happened, but I know he's terrified to ask. He has seen my scars along my back and torso, and he merely traces them and tells me that he is sorry I was left behind. Seamus and Neville agree that they saw nothing that night, convenient cases of amnesia. Neville's classic one is 'I don't know…must be something to do with his capture.' They know it was not done to hurt him, but a way to show me that you were watching over me and protecting me…funny how that was what broke us up and later saved me,"_ Ginny said, slightly laughing in disbelief.

 _"So, how is he doing in training?"_ Dean asked.

 _"He's able to do a lot of the advanced stuff naturally, but they are making him learn the actual names of the techniques he has been actually doing since he was like 15. Formations and the like. He hates that he has to slow down to such minor details with it, but he is top of the class in defense and growing tremendously in offense. Strategy is the one thing Ron is kicking his royal arse in, but we knew that would happen. His chess history should have been that indicator."_

 _"Well, he really hit his career choice spot on,"_ Dean said.

 _"Harry wrote inquiring about a funny message he received at the beginning of term. Apparently, someone wrote to him saying you and I were coming and going out the prefect bathroom a lot. The writer suspected that you were my 'lover on the side' and that you flew into a jealous rage when they mentioned my summer vacation spent with him."_ Ginny watched Dean roll his eyes.

 _"Three guesses and first two don't count as to who wrote Harry,"_ she added.

 _"Lucas,"_ they both said.

 _"Harry says hello and that we should be more discreet,"_ Ginny laughed. Dean grinned widely at the remark.

 _"Parvati started writing to me, again,"_ Dean said.

 _"That's wonderful! How is she?"_

 _"Better…Lavender's death hit her pretty hard. I made a date with her on the first Hogsmeade trip,"_ he said, slightly smiling.

 _"Well, I'll make sure we plan our 'secret snogging time' accordingly,"_ Ginny joked. Dean flashed her a smile and shoved her once more, causing her to go into a fit of giggles.

Head Boy/Girl Dorm

Hermione stared at the letter in her hands. The formal, distinguished script on the paper terrified her to no end. It was sealed with wax symbol with a prominent M.

The common room that separated the Head Girl and Boy bedroom was dark, lit only by the small fire in front of her. She preferred the darkness at this moment, but she definitely hated being alone in the darkness. So, when the entrance opened and Neville entered, lighting the room and giving her a questioning, worried look, she did not dismiss him.

Neville joined her on the couch and pulled her close, eyeing the sealed letter. He knew she had ran away at some point and that Draco had been the one to bring her back, but that's all he knew and she was not very keen on provided more details than that.

 _"For just a moment, can I be that girl that wants her boyfriend to push all the evil away for her? Can I ask him to take the darkness away and give me a cotton candy, dream world for just a day?"_ Hermione whispered and then scoffed. _"For all I know, it's a letter of apologies and niceties. For all I know, he and his mother are planning to pay the wages of every house elf enslaved at the moment."_

Neville took a moment to look at the torn expression she wore. The fear, sympathy, anxiety, and curiosity she held for that small piece of parchment on the table was evident on her small features.

 _"Mind if I play substitute for a certain ginger tonight?"_ he asked quietly.

Hermione stared at the face of the friend that had transformed from the terrified, absent minded boy she petrified first year to the strong, courageous wizard that held her 7 years later.

 _"I'd be honored,"_ she said.

Neville gently took the letter from the table and unsealed it. He inspected the letter for any harsh words that could be used to hurt or upset Hermione, but quickly found this letter was something he never thought he could or would see from a Malfoy. When he was satisfied with his inspection, he handed the letter to Hermione. She took it gingerly in her hands, carefully reading the message before her.

 _Granger,_

 _Before you burn this letter, if you haven't tried already, please know this parchment has been enchanted to be durable and indestructible. It was my desire for you to know this information. I felt it was owed to you and I would want to know this if it concerned my mother._

 _I have a package for you and would like to deliver it in person, so I can fully explain the content and nature of the parcel. Please, do not mistake this as a ploy to harm or upset you. You may bring a friend, or guard, if it makes you feel more comfortable. I just request one thing, keep this from the prying eyes of the press. Neither of us would benefit from it and it would only make the nature of our meeting compromised._

 _If you agree, please send a reply indicating a time and place. I will come, unarmed, and alone if that is your wish._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione tenderly folded the letter and placed it on the table. Neville observed her quietly, noticing her features become serious, but not hard like they usually would in reference to Malfoy.

Neville was sure she wanted to meet him and quickly said, _"Ron should get leave this winter, so he-"_

 _"Will you go with me?"_ Hermione asked.

Neville looked at her, training his eyes on hers.

 _"Hermione…"_

 _"Neville, I need to know what this is referring to and I cannot actually expect myself to go alone or wait for Ron to get leave. Nor, will ask him to leave training for this. The Weasleys are great, my 2nd family, but I won't see them until Christmas. If I ask him to meet me inside the castle, say Professor McGonagall's office, he could floo in and meet us privately there and deliver whatever it is, then."_

Neville knew that her expression meant not to question, and he didn't have the heart to refuse her.

He sighed deeply, _"Ok, on one condition. You at least tell Ron that you're meeting Malfoy,_ _when and where_ _. That way he is not caught off guard, finding out after the fact and over-thinking you not mentioning it."_

 _"Deal. So, a week from today, then?"_ Hermione asked.

 _"Sure. Send the reply and we will meet the ferret there. However, I will not hesitate to yank you out of the meeting if I so much as get a hint that he wants to harm you in anyway,"_ he swore.

Hermione stood from her place on the couch and kissed Neville on the cheek, making him blush slightly. _"I wouldn't change a single thing, either."_

She slipped the letter into her robes and bade him goodnight. Neville watched his friend pad softly over to her bedroom and quietly disappear behind the door.

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome! I hope to have Chapter 9 up sometime this weekend! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. JKR is far better than I. This is just my thoughts of what it would have been like.**

Thanks to Gja03, jcurley85, and WeasleyIsMyKing540 for the reviews. Also thanks for the follows and favorites. :)

 **A/N: Sorry! I know my update is late, but we just had the memorial for my BIL that died. It took a little longer to get my head on straight to complete this part. Thanks for the patience! Happy Reading!**

Chapter Nine: Sore Wounds

Hermione stood in the Headmistress's office trying to keep her anxiety at bay, yet failing miserably at the task. Neville sat beside her in a large chair and Professor McGonagall paced by her fire place.

 _"Miss Granger, are you sure this is a wise decision?"_ McGonagall pressed worriedly.

 _"He said he had information regarding my mother and that he would agree to be stripped of everything to make certain of my safety during the meeting. I have to believe he has some sliver of good, or else he would've laughed at my disappearance,"_ Hermione replied.

 _"He wanted to save his own arse,"_ Neville mumbled.

Hermione sat beside him, holding a letter from Ronald in her hand. _"You very well may be correct, Nev. However, I need to know if he has actual, factual information about my mother."_

 _"What did Ron say?"_ Neville asked.

Hermione opened the letter and passed it to him. Neville quickly began reading the messy script.

 _Mione,_

 _I have never trusted the ferret, but I cannot say that I would make you or persuade you to leave this in the past. Be mindful that he can produce wandless magic and it is rumored he can produce some nonverbal. Please, keep Nev and Professor McGonagall at your side. The moment you feel uneasy about this, get out._

 _Write to me about your findings and I will pass them on to Harry. He says hello, by the way._

 _With love,_

 _Ron_

The familiar green flames erupted in the fireplace across from them. A tall wizard with platinum blonde locks appeared, banishing the soot from his cloak.

 _"Mr. Malfoy,"_ McGonagall greeted him.

 _"Professor,"_ Draco said, nodding his head.

In his hand was a package of papers bound with a button and string lock. He set the package on the headmistress's desk, shook off his cloak and laid his wand beside the papers. Draco unhooked his watch, turned his pockets inside out and unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves and rolled them up. His family ring was handed to McGonagall for inspection and she proceeded to cast enchantments on it to ensure its lack of dark magic.

 _"What bloody hell is he doing?"_ Neville said, standing to get a better view of his once-upon-a-time enemy.

 _"Muggle aurors, police officers, expect those suspected of crimes to show they have no weapons and no ill intent to maliciously harm you,"_ Hermione explained.

McGonagall returned his ring to him and cast a charm to make any other hidden pieces appear. None showed. She nodded at him, so Draco slowly snatched the package of papers from desk.

 _"Longbottom. Granger."_ Draco bowed slightly, keeping his eyes on Hermione's.

Neville grunted at him and took his seat. Hermione slowly sat down, watching his delicately unweave the simple lock on the package.

Pages of documentation and photos sprung out. Photos of a couple having private dinners and walks along the park littered the table. Pages of surveillance notes on the couple's habits and signs of vulnerability were bound and attached to each set of photographs.

 _"What am I looking at?"_ Hermione asked, confused about the purpose of this file. _"I recognize nothing."_

Draco took a deep breath and then replied, " _My mother withdrew from her family towards the end, because they decided to do something especially heinous. What you are looking at are the notes of surveillance done on a target of my Uncle's. He thought it funny to toy with his prey, so he would learn their habits and routines, before tricking them into their deaths. The sick habit brought great joy to him, unfortunately."_

 _"What does this have to do with Hermione's mother, Malfoy?"_ Neville growled impatiently.

 _"One of my Uncle's last targets before it all came reigning down on their heads was the Granger Family. My Aunt thought you were quite the issue, being muggleborn, yet so powerful. She was convinced that you had to be dealt with. Part of her anger still stemmed from her own sister, my other Aunt, forging her own path and marrying a muggleborn and producing Tonks. I guess she didn't like the rivalry of our acquaintanceship."_

Hermione was irritated by the events of this meeting. _"So you came here to hand me a file on a mystery target of your Uncle…"_

 _"Rodolphus."_

 _"-Uncle Rodolphus and to tell me he was the one that pulled my parents from the safety of the charms and plans I poured my heart and soul into to keep them safe. Why?"_ Hermione seethed.

 _"This couple still lives. I duplicated the file and contacted you. If you want him caught before he commits another murder on an innocent, then I need your help negotiating with aurors. If he is to be caught, I would need to assume a new identity and become part of his plans. Convince him that I am a sympathizer of his cause, but if I do so without the backing of the Ministry, I face Azkaban."_

Hermione fumbled with her fingers, _"How would I negotiate with the aurors?"_

Draco scoffed, _"You're joking! You are best mates with the Potter and the lover of Weasley. You are also the third part of the blasted Golden Trio and refused a job offer to return here. You could ask them for the Minister's first born and they'd hand it to you."_

Neville leaned forward, _"So you came here with the identity of her parents' murderer, his new target information, and want her to help with his capture. Do I have all that correct?"_

Draco nodded.

McGonagall took Hermione's hand in her own, comforting the stressed witch. _"Miss Granger, this could bring some closure to you or it could rip a new hole in an already patched wound."_

 _"Rodolphus has connections in the Ministry that have protected him in the past. He will not have these protections if he is caught in the act of surveilling and being found guilty of premeditated attempted murder. I can't catch him unless the aurors have this information and I need it done as an off the books mission. Only Granger can convince the aurors to do such a thing,"_ Draco argued.

 _"Does Lestrange have other targets in mind?"_ Hermione inquired of him.

 _"Yes, this is just his latest fancy_ ," he explained.

Hermione sighed deeply, _"Very well. I will do my best to pull some members. But you must realize, I rejected their offer. I may have angered certain higher ups with my decision and Harry can only pull so much, before they will grow weary of him asking for favors."_

Draco scoffed, _"Please, Granger. You're not a fool. Potter and Weasley could assassinate the Minister and people would fall before them and kiss their feet. I know I have a lot of nerve coming to you after everything, but I am trying to right my wrongs and this is one of them."_

Hermione nodded and took her wand out. She whispered a charm and copies of the reports and sightings bound themselves in a neat stack. She gathered the original copies and rebundled them for Draco.

 _"I will send word to Harry and he will know who to trust with the information. I cannot guarantee the number of aurors the department can afford to release for this,"_ Hermione explained.

Draco carefully held the bundle under his arm, and began redressing his effects that lay by the Headmistress's desk.

Hermione turned to him as he pinched his floo powder.

 _"One last thing…before you go. If all goes to plan, I will speak for you at the Ministry to get some of your assets released. If this is a ploy to harm me or anyone I care about, Merlin himself could not protect you from the wrath that rain down on you. I am no longer that little girl that screamed for hours on the floor of your manor, while Lestrange carved her knife into me and crucioed me in hopes it would drive me mad and useless to our cause or bring me to the brink of death."_

 _"Granger, I'm aware of the dangers with attempting to fool you. I do not intend to be on defending side of the magic that, while in grief, blasted Molly Weasley across her own home. Do not think I presume you weak. I know very well the witch I sat with tonight."_

Draco stood in the fireplace and disappeared in a blaze of green.

Quidditch Pitch, the following day

Ginny watched the four possible players warm up, flying swiftly through the air and practicing throws. She was beginning to become anxious about her prospects.

 _"So, what are we looking at, Gin?"_ Dean slid beside her, staring in the air.

 _"Amy Trentworth is actually decent. Her reflexes are almost as good as Ron's. Dennis is basically on her level, but he's a bit timid. I think it's just nerves, poor kid was terrified at breakfast. Bradley Pint has a sharp eye, but he hesitates and that could cost us a game. Lucas is regrettably great on his start off and swift on his broom, but rather rash and reckless. He barely misses the stands if the snitch so much as jerks that way. Not as precise as I would like."_

Ginny scrawled some more notes on her clipboard.

 _"Do you want me to calm Creevey down and give a small talk with the other three?"_ Dean asked.

Ginny nodded and blew her whistle. Her veteran players assembled quick and met her by the stands. The four prospects flew down and swiftly joined the small group.

 _"Alright guys, let's talk,"_ Dean shouted.

 _"I thought Weasley was Captain,"_ Pint said.

 _"She is your Captain, yes. But I will be-"_ Dean tried once more.

 _"You have got to be joking. If she's the bloody Cap, then she needs to speak for herself,"_ Lucas interjected.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the outburst.

 _"Fine, you won't listen to him, then listen up well, Lucas!"_ She glared at him. _"We will be taking on one seeker and one keeper. The other two will be the reserves for the team. Players get hurt or sick, so do not whine about being reserve. I served reserve under Harry Potter during his fifth year, my fourth. There is no shame in it, so do not feel that you play badly. Understood?"_

The four nodded their heads. Ginny noticed Lucas flick his eyes to the stand and smirk. She saw Hermione taking a seat with Luna in the stands. Ginny caught Dean's eye and he stepped the front of the group.

 _"Ginny will be training with the seekers and I will be taking the keepers. Please, follow me Amy and Dennis."_

Dean led the two over to the other side of the pitch and began flipping a quaffle in his hands. Ginny could have sworn she saw the girl flip her black ponytail around and Demelza snorted, before joining him.

Ginny set the clipboard down and gathered her broom. _"Bradley and Lucas, you are with me. We will be working on techniques to improve weaknesses you both possess. The one to improve the most by the end of this week will have the starting position. Bradley, you have a sharp eye and can the bloody glint of gold clear across the stadium almost, but you hesitate. It could cost us the game. Lucas, you are swifter than Bradley, yet your rash and reckless flying style will cause you to harm yourself or others. I cannot count the number of times you almost hit the bloody stands. And do not tell me you are doing the wronski feint! Because that is not even close, I know because Harry taught me that move."_

Bradley looked up, squinting at the clouds. _"So, you want me be faster on my decisions. What if it's nothing and the glint I see is not the snitch and I end up missing the chance."_

Ginny smiled, _"I have never seen you miss your target."_

Bradley laughed, _"Been watching me play casually, Weasley?"_ He winked at her and Ginny rolled her eyes.

 _"Pint, I watch quidditch players and learn their styles. Hence, Captain."_ She flicked her badge on her robes. _"Lucas, any comments?"_

 _"Do you want me to slow down or be more careful?"_

Ginny sighed, _"Your speed is fine. It's your style that is not. Don't play this game for ahhs from the crowd. Scouts don't approve of stunts that endanger the fans."_

Lucas nodded. Ginny tucked her broom between her legs and kicked off the ground.

 _"Follow me, ya prats. If you can manage to follow my path without last-minute dodges of the stands, we will throw a snitch up."_

Ginny flew with the two boys at her heels as fast as her broom could go. Lucas seemed to be improving his aim, something that seemed to annoy Bradley. She spiraled in and out of the stands and across the pitch for an hour. By the time, she landed, the boy's arms were aching and she watched Dean hurling weighted quaffles at the keepers. Demelza would occasionally throw a random one in the mix that was charmed to change between feather light and anvil.

 _"Alright, now let's see who can catch the snitch first, without wrecking or hesitating!"_ Ginny bellowed and released the snitch once more.

The boys scrambled in the air, but it was gone. She watched them float in the air, eyes peeled for the glint of gold.

The sound of the horn blaring alerted all the players to stop. Ginny summoned all the balls into the box and sealed it. She blew her whistle and everyone flew down to the pitch.

Hermione's POV

A blaring horn sounded in the distance, triggering other alarms. I noticed Ginny panicking and repackaging the equipment. The other players, besides Dennis and Dean, seemed to know the source of their Captain's distress.

 _"Luna, what's going on?"_

Luna snatched her hand to vacate the stands but a spell hit the beams below and the towers shook dangerously. Luna and I screamed as the top of the stands tilted to the side and began weakening farther. I grasped a bolted bench and held onto Luna's hand, desperately wishing Ronald was here.

 _"Alarms…attack. Someone is here at the pitch, Hermione!"_ Luna cried.

Another blow the supporting beams shook the tower and our landing titled once more. I gripped my bench tighter and wished for just one year of peace.

Back to Normal POV

McGonagall appeared on the pitch and hurried towards the team.

 _"Thomas! Stanton! Go get Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood from the tower before it collapses,"_ she ordered.

The headmistress watched the two boys jump off and rescue the two girls. She took the team to safety through the other tunnels, wand at the ready. She may not be young, but she was still a very formidable witch.

Lucas flew to the stands at the full speed and dismounted above the two girls. Dean arrived with him, but the boy floated next to Luna. He took the girl's hand and pulled her to him broom. As soon as she was seated and his arm was fastened around her, he turned his attention to Hermione. The witch clung to her bench, terrified. The tower was still shaking and moaning under the damage.

 _"Granger, give me your hand!"_ Lucas urged her.

 _"She has a fear of flying."_ Dean shouted.

 _"Does she fancy dying? Because that's her alternative!"_ Lucas argued.

He tucked his broom under his arm and slid down to her end of the bench.

 _"You may hate flying, love, but I need you to come with me. Weasley will have my bullocks if you come back with so much as a missing hair. Take my hand."_

Hermione glanced at him and the impending death of the ground below. She nodded and took his hand. He swung his broom under them, made sure she was settled firmly against him, and kicked off. Dean and Luna followed.

The tower collapsed and the alarms continued to scream through the skies. Blurs of darkness flew in the air and Hermione instantly knew the danger they faced.

Lucas cast a shield around the four and blasted one death eater to the side. Hermione had to admit, his reflexes were that of a seeker.

The four landed on the courtyard of the castle and Hagrid rushed them inside. Kingsley stood watching his aurors capture the fools that dared to return for another attack on Hogwarts.

Luna was escorted by McGonagall to her house. Lucas and Dean helped a silent Hermione to theirs. Neville waited in Gryffindor Common Room, pacing. He held two wands in his hand.

Hermione knew she was about to be scolded and shrunk to the wall.

 _"You are not this mental, Hermione. This is to never be left anywhere. Always have it on your person!"_ Neville screamed, then gripped her in a tight embrace.

She mumbled her apologies to him and thanked Lucas, who was watching Ginny pace.

The Minister appeared through the portrait hole and caught the attention of all the students.

 _"The suspects are in custody and will not cause any more harm or fear. Carry on, dear ones! Miss Granger, I need to see you."_

Hermione nodded and walked to his side. _"After we are done, Minister-"_ she began.

 _"Kingsley, Miss Granger. We have fought side-by-side as friends,"_ he interjected.

 _"Very well. After we are done, Kingsley, I would like to discuss something that interests me."_

 _"I'm sure it will be an intriguing piece of knowledge, my dear. Shall we?"_

Kingsley and Hermione strolled out, under the curious eye of Dean and Ginny.

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome! I hope to have Chapter 10 up sometime this weekend! :)**

 **A/N2: I thought this showed a little more of her determination, but also of the fear she has of flying. She's still a human witch, after all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. JKR is far better than I. This is just my thoughts of what it would have been like.**

 **A/N: It has always been my opinion Draco was a pawn and would not have been so cruel and determined in his dark actions.**

Chapter Ten: Familial Justice

DMLE Meeting with Recruits

Kingsley stood before the meeting, observing the recruits socializing and discussing their training. Gawain Robards stood among the recruits talking and silently assessing their progress.

The package in his hands would likely anger two recruits in particular; with good reason, assured. However, the presenter seemed sure of its content s and validity. He was not sure of the trustworthiness of the source.

Gawain left his group and joined Kingsley at the long table at the front.

 _"So, Minister, how do you expect this briefing to go? You have already met with my current aurors yesterday and had five sign on. Why recruits?"_ Gawain inquired.

 _"As you know, the presenter and the source are of great interest two at least two of your recruits. I have not decided if I should let those join for fear of them being too close to those involved. At the same time, they have experience with the target, so they could possibly be a wondrous asset,"_ Kingsley stated.

 _"Never thought I'd see the day, one of our own was in your seat. King, I don't envy your position."_

Kingsley smirked and then turned to his former leader, _"It was either me or someone who did not understand the struggle of the battle. The fierceness on the faces of each witch and wizard fighting for their lives is burned into my memory. Our world needed someone in charge to at least hinder that from happening, again. Not someone who has no experience besides documents and fine writing."_

Gawain nodded and stood to call his group to order.

 _"Alright, ya bunch of ninnies. Take a seat."_ He sat back down and gave the floor to Kingsley.

Kingsley stood, placing the package on the table. He was pleased to see that Harry and Ron were seated next to Seamus Finnigan. The boy fought bravely at Hogwarts all year and readily signed for the auror training the following summer. His scores were average, but he had heart and a knack for explosives.

 _"We have a mission that is off the books. It is strictly private and those of you involved must be sworn to secrecy. For it reaches the public ears of the rest of our beloved Ministry, the target will slip through our grasp and I will be a very unhappy man. This is not an exercise or training, you will need an immense amount of background knowledge of the target, so if the name does not bring any experience to mind, you may leave and return to your dorms. I am asking for two or three recruits to aid in the mission. Understood? If more should show interest and prove knowledge of this target, we shall determine who is more qualified to come back successfully_."

The recruits stared straight forward. A group of ten of the original twenty remained, and they showed a passion to prove themselves.

 _"Very well. Our target is none other than Rodolphus Lestrange. You may know the name, but if you've never tangoed with him or anyone in close relations, this is not for you."_

Five of the recruits were dismissed by Gawain. He knew they came from higher upbringings and never crossed the path of the monster.

Gawain smirked, saying _"That leaves us with Finnigan, Rogers, Hamlin, Potter, and Weasley. All fought bravely at the battle."_

Kingsley unbound the package and enlarged the images above in a bubble.

 _"The target is a death eater, as you know. Escaped our grasp, unfortunately. You will recall the disappearance of muggles and muggleborns. This man was responsible for most, his wife involved in the rest, however miniscule. They had a sick game of tallying the deaths of those they thought beneath them. The information was brought to our presenter by his nephew, Draco Malfoy. You will remember Draco and his mother, Narcissa, were released from Azkaban after he successfully returned a very distraught witch to her family-"_

 _"You mean Granger. Everyone here knows Granger lost control and practically blew up the Weasley home when you delivered the news of her parents' death,"_ Hamlin interrupted, earning him a swift kick from Rogers.

Gawain noticed Seamus place his arm in front of Harry and Ron and smirked.

Kingsley sighed, _"Yes, he was released after returning Miss Granger to the Weasleys. Now, Draco Malfoy approached our presenter with this information and requested an off the books mission for the purpose of his uncle being arrested, while his mother survives."_

 _"Will Malfoy be joining us on the mission?"_ Rogers asked.

 _"Malfoy will be there, yes. He will be working for Lestrange and feeding us information, all the while. Our presenter will be present, as well. They seemed quite determined to witness the demise of Lestrange and I could not refuse such a passionate request,"_ Kingsley answered.

 _"May we know who the presenter was?"_ Seamus asked.

Gawain noticed Ron's head drop and his fists clench, turning white. He shot a warning glance at Harry, who placed his hand on Ron's wrist. The simple gesture calmed the wizard, but Gawain could tell Ron was angered by the news of the presenter's attendance to the mission.

 _"My team may know,"_ Kingsley stated firmly.

The images in the bubble flickered between notes and pictures of the mysterious couple.

 _"This is the current target of Lestrange. He has been surveilling them and plans to strike dramatically as ever. He is actually the now known murderer of a particular muggleborn family. Malfoy confessed that his uncle was the murderer of Hugh and Eleanor Granger."_

Three faces were enraged, one was unbothered by the news, and one was confused.

 _"Should you decide to be one of the few from this meeting, you will be joining your leader, Gawain, and five other aurors on this mission. This will be baiting game, but it is crucial this monster is caught."_

Gawain dismissed Hamlin, who left begrudgingly. Kingsley noted only four remained, but it was still one too many. He shot Gawain a pointed look.

 _"I have left an extra, if one of the others in found unfit for the mission. The four in front of us are the top of the class, as it is. Also, all four have experience with death eaters. However, only three have experience with Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy. Only two have been close friends with Miss Granger and one of them is currently involved intimately with Hogwarts' Head Girl."_

 _"So are you saying that one of the three of us is possibly unfit for this mission, because of our history with Granger?"_ Seamus asked.

 _"The mind can become clouded when it comes to our loved ones," Gawain replied. "Weasley, you're awfully quiet. A feature I was not aware you possessed until now."_

 _"Consider my silence a gift for the moment, Director,"_ Ron replied.

Kingsley looked at Gawain, waiting for his decision. Gawain stood and dismissed Seamus, with a sigh.

Seamus stood as directed, but voiced his confusion. _"Why not the three that know her?"_

 _"I need Harry and Ron for their familiarity of the death eaters and Rogers for perspective. He is unbiased and emotionally unrelated to the Grangers. This does not speak on your qualifications for this mission, Finnigan,"_ Gawain explained.

Seamus left the room, leaving he team with the Director and Minister.

 _"Weasley, you do not seem as interested in the identity of the presenter as the others."_ Kingsley remarked.

 _"I received a letter from Hermione a week before her secret meeting with Malfoy. I knew it regarded her mother, but never thought the ferret would actually give her some closure. I can pretty much gather she's your presenter and I am not pleased that she will be there."_

 _"We will be meeting with the other aurors tonight. For now, return to your training and speak of these details to no one,"_ Gawain instructed.

The three wizards left the room obediently and returned to their trainers.

Hogwarts' Headmistress Office

Minerva McGonagall paced in her office. In last weeks or so, she had a visit from Draco Malfoy, the Minister, and an attack on the quidditch pitch. She was properly agitated to learn that the crumbling tower had been the work of the very same wizard Hermione was after.

 _"The nerve of that monster to attack the poor witch on this ground! As if her parents' deaths were not a deep enough blow to the girl,"_ she said to herself.

Someone knocked on the ajar door behind her. She saw Neville holding a letter from the DMLE's Director Gawain.

 _"He's answered our claim, Professor."_

She nodded and stretched her hand out to receive the letter.

 _Minerva,_

 _It brings me great grief to hear of the recent attacks on the school's grounds. Please, rest assured that security measures will be improved and that the Ministry will repair the crumbled stands before the first match. The monster , Lestrange, is still at large, but the followers that carried out the attack are now awaiting their trials for Azkaban._

 _It pleases me to hear the Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood were only frightened, and not harm during the attack. I dare say I would have an small army of upset trainees if anything should cause the demise of the Granger girl._

 _Please, note that we will be requesting her aid in the upcoming outing. I am sure you can arrange something to be done with her studies and duties while she is away._

 _Regards,_

 _Gawain_

 _"Please, inform Miss Granger that the culprits have been caught and Director Robards will be in contact with her shortly."_

Neville nodded and left the older witch to her worries.

 _"Oh, Minerva, you act as if that girl has not seen and endured the same terrible tragedies you have,"_ she scolded herself.

She could not make herself not worry over her Head Girl, a muggleborn whose wit caught the attention of everyone and who was currently best friends with Harry Potter and romantically involved with a family that was considered blood traitors. Hermione was walking a dangerous line, but the girl was never one to sit and let others fight for her.

She sat at her desk and held her head in her hands.

Across the castle, a girl with wild curls was carefully planning her packing list and already setting necessities aside. She was planning a trip that could cause her own death, if it went south. She knew she was playing a dangerous bargain with Draco, but she needed this closure and an easier night's sleep knowing at least one more of those bastards was locked away.

 _"Hermione!"_

She turned to find Neville entering her room.

 _"Hey, Nev. I'm just going over a few things."_

 _"Professor McGonagall wanted me to let you know Director Robards will be in touch with you."_ He sat on her bed, staring at the pictures of her and Ron on the bedside table.

 _"So how do you think he took the news?"_

Hermione snorted, _"He has not owled me, yet. So, he is probably furious with me for forcing Kingsley to include me. I wonder if he will be selected as one of the team. He's qualified, but I'm worried that they will use our relationship as a negative thing against him for this."_

 _"Ron is an ill-tempered ginger who is love with the Head Girl at Hogwarts. His temper may flair, but I would think that he would be smart enough to charm his way onto the team. I mean, his girl will be present,"_ Neville joked.

Hermione sat by the fire, curling up in a blanket. Neville took her under his arm and began rubbing her shoulders.

After a few moments, he whispered, _"You know…you need a good night's sleep. For all the covering I'm going to be doing, those students out there need to be reminded that they have a Head Girl, and not a Head Boy that occasionally dresses in drag and shrinks every few weeks."_

She laughed and swatted at him, causing him to snicker at her. She threw the blanket at him, constructing it into a whip. The two friends hopped along the room, dodging attacks from the other. Something so light and juvenile was rarity for two that had suffered and endured such darkness.

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome! I hope to have Chapter 11 up sometime this weekend! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. JKR is far better than I. This is just my thoughts of what it would have been like.**

 **Small Romione moment in this. More Romione in the upcoming chapters... eep!**

 **A/N: I know the update is late. I have started back to work and the first week is always really crazy. Chapter 12 is in progress.**

Chapter Eleven: Familial Retribution Part 1

The tavern was dark and quite empty when the band of cloaks appeared. Dim lights could be seen through the windows and the deserted bar left an eerie atmosphere. The storm raged overhead, thunder rattling the windows and tin roof violently. An onslaught of rain pounded onto the ground without mercy.

Eight cloaked figures stepped into the tavern and secured the door. A tall, dark figure sat in the corner nursing a steaming mug. The band of people walked with a purpose towards the lone man.

 _"Evening. I trust you are prepared for what lies ahead,"_ the man greeted the group.

 _"Yes, Min-"_ a member began.

 _"Tonight, I am simply a wizard planning revenge for a dear friend. Kingsley, or King, will do. Follow me."_

Kingsley led the group down the hall to a row of rooms.

 _"The inn is undergoing construction, so you needn't be worried about being disturbed. The owner is a friend and owed me a favor. Get some rest. We have a long two days ahead of us. You are rooming with two others. Potter, Weasley! Your third is currently in route. They will be here-"._ A noise interrupted Kingsley's instructions.

He strode back to the entrance and returned with a heavily soaked, tiny figure under his wing.

 _"King, no disrespect, but why do we have a child with us?"_ a member complained.

The hooded figure flipped the hood of their drenched cloak back to reveal stern eyes and heavy, wild curls. Not a soul could mistake her identity, nor the error this member had committed.

 _"I don't bloody well care if she is Hermione Granger. Why do we have her with us?"_ the member continued.

 _"I'd watch it. That child has tangoed with more than some of our own,"_ reasoned another.

 _"A bit of a glorified tantrum on her part, if you ask me,"_ the man grumbled.

A scoff came from the end of the hall, and the man eyed the recruits with scrutiny until his eyes fell on the death glare of a tall ginger.

 _"Weasley, just because you're Potter's friend and fucking the bird, doesn't mean anything. Got it?"_

 _"You know nothing of what she's capable of, Hardin,"_ seethed Ron. _"She a tiny package, yet explosive, cruel, and terrifying when needed."_

Kingsley could feel the tension rising and held his hand up. The group instantly let the issue become silent. Heated stares being sent by Ron burned into Hardin's eyes.

 _"Miss Granger is not a child. She is 19 years old and capable of magic it has taken me most of my life to achieve. It would not do well for you to forget that she was a candidate for a position and she declined. Nothing she does to her enemies involves rainbows and kindness, Hardin."_

Hermione stood staring at Harry's serious expression and smiled slightly at the angered look in Ron's eyes. Normally, this type of behavior would upset her. She would misinterpret it as him not believing she could handle herself. Now, she found it slightly amusing to see him come to her defense. Ron was aware that she could handle gits like Hardin, but it was his nature to defend her. It had been this way since second year.

 _"Miss Granger, I must make my leave. The team leader is Patricia Burke. If you should have a question or request, go through her. Send a patronus to McGonagall once you are settled."_ Kingsley nodded towards the group and disappeared down the hall.

A faint pop sounded off and Burke swished a number of protective enchantments over the inn.

 _"Alright, ya lot. Get to bed. There are three rooms. We will make introductions in the morning at the briefing,"_ the leader called out.

Harry and Ron chose the room on the end and swept the room before allowing Hermione to enter. She waited patiently, admiring their caution and focus. Her boys had their habits and she didn't want to intrude. Once satisfied with their sweep, Harry beckoned her in.

Hermione stepped into the dreary room with her soaked cloak weighing on her shoulders. Once the door was clicked shut, she removed the clasp and hung it on a lonely chair in the corner. Her jumper still clung to her frame, wet from the constant, unmerciful downpour. Her cloak never stood a chance. She whispered a drying and warming charm around herself, flicking her wand above her.

Once dry and warm, she turned to examine the room. There were three small, rickety beds along the wall. A window was boarded up and a crumbling fireplace stood along the wall opposite of the beds. The room was poorly lit by a small candle in the corner.

Harry shifted by the door. She noticed he had put on some more weight and muscle mass. The once underfed, abused boy stood before her now a stunning wizard with an impressive build. His trademark glasses and untidy black hair was the only thing that resembled her brother.

Ron was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. His cloak hung on the wall, dripping onto the floor. His tall frame of over six feet was broader now, especially the shoulders. His arms had defined muscles and his jumper suggested a chiseled chest and more defined abs. It was a stark contrast to the starving boy from just months prior. The training had done wonders for them and she appreciated the results.

Harry cleared his throat and bit his lip. _"I'm going to go find the loo. I'll be back…later."_ Harry winked at her and slipped out of the door.

Ron snorted and shook his head. Hermione bit her lip. She knew he was upset, possibly furious, with her about being involved with this mission. He had pleaded for her to change her mind after the selections. Ron feared for her life and had every right to. This man's wife had almost succeeded in killing her before. He had a sick obsession with torturing and murdering muggles and muggleborns.

Scuffling towards him, Hermione reached out to Ron's hand, but he quickly took her wrist and flipped them around. Her back met the wall and Ron placed his hand above her, placing his elbow and forearm flesh with the wall. She could feel his breathe on her, as he leaned in.

 _"Ron, I know that you wanted me to drop out, but I can't. I need to be here for this."_

 _"I know your brilliant mind is telling you that you need to be here, but I will never be pleased during situations like this."_

 _"I need this closure,"_ Hermione argued.

Ron sighed and relented. She was here and she was participating whether he liked it or not.

 _"Fine, but you follow orders. Nothing crazy! Nothing that gets you killed,"_ Ron urged.

When she nodded, he released her from the wall. He sat on the end of one of the bed, then sighed heavily and flopped back.

Hermione flicked her wand and summoned her patronus. After the otter scampered off with her message, she spelled one of the beds to the one Ron occupied and made a full size. Ron laughed at this.

 _"Presumptuous witch!"_ he joked.

Flopping down beside him and wiggling to get closer, Hermione snuggled into his side.

Ron surrendered and moved to the head of the bed, bringing her with him. Tucked under one arm and using his chest as a pillow, Hermione sunk into his embrace. Light traces grazed her arm as he lazily caressed her, barely able to keep his eyes open. Hermione soon joined him, completely relaxed in his presence.

Harry entered the room moments later to find his two best friends asleep. It did not escape his notice that two of the beds were now replaced with a single full size. He laughed and soon slumped into the remaining bed. Sighing heavily, he surrendered himself to a few hours of rest himself.

* * *

The group met for breakfast in the bar room of the tavern. Kreacher supplied breakfast for the team, shuffling about in his ancient age.

"The notes for the mission are on the board here. If you have any thoughts or questions, ask. If you have alternative plans or strategies, let's hear them," Burke said.

The board was passed around. Scrawls of building plans and strategy filled the board. Hermione thought the layout was familiar, but could not quite place the destined location.

 _"Where are we hoping to track him to?"_ she asked.

 _"Malfoy Manor. I was told you were familiar with it,"_ Burke responded.

All of the color drained from Hermione's face, but she tried to hide it by looking towards the opposite wall.

Burke took notice of the change in the poor witch. _"I've heard rumors of what happened there. I understand that the memories may be still sore, but those wounds need to be closed now if we are to get this mission successfully done tonight."_

 _"It's fine. I'll manage."_ Hermione stared at her mug.

A pop sounded off outside, and the team stood with their wands armed. Two pairs of footsteps neared the tavern and the wards were lifted. Burke looked to her teammates and held her hand up.

The door slipped open to reveal Minerva McGonagall and Draco Malfoy. Wands lowered and everyone noticed Draco's eyes were glued to the bushy-haired brunette.

 _"Just delivering some updates,"_ Draco said, waving his hand.

 _"What's changed?"_ Burke asked.

 _"The location. Muggle London, instead of the manor."_

Hardin scrunched his face up and shoved his chair violently back. _"Listen, Malfoy. You can't just change plans the morning of an operation. For all we know, you're leading our team into a trap."_

 _"Call it, mercy for a member of the team. My home can be seen as a place of horror for some present here. It would not do for someone to break down mentally and the sorry excuse of an uncle continue to wave my mother's safety over my head,"_ Draco responded coolly.

Hermione's gaze shifted towards Ron, whose eyes were glued to Hardin. Draco sighed when Hardin stepped around the table, and placed his hands in his pockets.

 _"You know, Granger and you met a lot before this was established. Private meetings…seems a bit odd for someone that hated a bird for so many years to be…considerate…of her feelings,"_ Hardin sneered. _"What? Is this your last attempt to finish her off or did y'all shag? I'd imagine you could charm the poor child."_

McGonagall's face contorted in anger, Harry growled, Ron threw his chair back, Burke stopped either boy from advancing on Hardin, and Hermione's eyes found Draco. Draco was staring at the auror with a flabbergasted expression.

 _"I'd imagine you're not the brains of this mission. Easily dispensable and replaced by someone who doesn't feel the need to let their pipe hole overrun his face. My_ _meeting_ _with Granger was in the company of Headmistress McGonagall and Neville Longbottom. As for my consideration, she and her friends had a choice a long while back to decide if I survived or not. As for the blatant disregard for the ladies of the room, as great of an honor it would be for her to be privileged with a night of passion alongside myself; I dare say she would likely claw my eyes out. Not to mention, I have it on good authority that Weasley has her pleased in that department and I dare say I wouldn't ever insult her as to call her a child. Now that everything is put out in the open, there is one more development that I will gladly share only if everyone is seated with their traps shut."_

Burke snatched Hardin roughly by his arm and slung him in a nearby seat. Draco's gaze found Hermione and he watched her process the argument before her. She was quiet until a small laugh escaped her lips. She quickly stopped and eyed him carefully.

 _"What is the last development? We need to plan our strategy,"_ Burke said.

 _"The couple that he has been following and targeting will be at a hotel tonight. Apparently, they have plans to celebrate something. Rodolphus will be dining alongside them as another guest. You will need to stay close, because the hotel will be an ideal location to put out of the one of those signs and no one will realize two dead muggles reside in their room until morning."_

 _"Noted. Give us the address of the hotel and we will go scope it out. I'm sure Tulley and Hardin will make an excellent proxy for us. We will blend in and stay out of sight, otherwise,"_ Burke declared.

Tulley was a stunningly beautiful auror that could flip a switch and become a deadly nightmare. She was part Veela and her charms were quite useful to the group. Hardin grumbled, but made his way to the witch.

 _"What hotel is it?"_ Hermione asked.

 _"Rosewood London. Quite beautiful, really,"_ answered Draco. _"Do you know it?"_

 _"My family would sometimes stay there if we had business. Sort of a treat, I guess. Attire would be casual business, I would assume."_

 _"Simple, enough. Now, I really must be on my way. Lots to plan. Until tonight, aurors…Granger."_ Draco bowed out and slipped through the door once more with the Headmistress.

 _"Do you know the layout of the place?"_ Burke asked.

Hermione tried to recall as many details as possible, and nodded. _"I can make a blueprint and copy it so we can study it."_

 _"I'll need to be dressed like some sap, I'm guessing,"_ Hardin grumbled.

 _"You are the only wizard that complains about going to dinner with a Veela. Stop your whining and go get your bag. I'm sure we can transfigure something to be more suitable,"_ Tulley snapped.

Hardin left the room grumbling, and the team watched as Hermione sketched the floor plans of the Rosewood. She made sure they knew how many floors and locations of rooms, dining rooms, bar rooms, and exits.

The team studied and prepared the rest of the day, drilling each other on their escapes and techniques. Once the sun began to set, it was time to apparate to London.

Hermione transfigured her clothing into a simple dress and checked everyone's attire. Hardin and Tulley were dressed appropriately for a night out and the "couple" was rehearsing stories to tell. Ron's hand found hers and she smiled reassuringly at him. He was nervous about this mission, mostly because it put her in harm's way, but he also knew the change had put the team on edge.

As the time tolled outside, the team held onto each other and relied on Hermione to apparate them safely to an alley near the Rosewood London Hotel. Squeezing her eyes shut, she cleared her mind and the familiar, sickening pull tugged at their navels as they spun towards their destination.

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome! I hope to have Chapter 12 up soon. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. JKR is far better than I. This is just my thoughts of what it would have been like.**

 **A/N: Here is the first part of the mission. It has taken me a little bit to get it exactly right. I struggled for a bit. Huge thank you to JeanAndBilius! :)**

 **Sorry about the wait and y'all are awesome sauce and patient. :)**

Chapter Twelve: Familial Retribution Part 2

The buildings rose high into the forgotten skyline. The alley smelled of urine, trash, and forgotten rubbish. The eight aurors waited for Hermione to signal their leave.

She turned pulled her wand from her beaded bag and placed a ward along the alley to prevent any muggles from discovering them. Completely positive that this was Hardin's first venture into the muggle part of the city, she ran through the plan once more with his dutiful "date", Tulley. Rogers snickered beside Ron and Harry as he watched Hermione relish the stumbles of the prick in front of her.

After several minutes of interrogation, Hardin grew agitated with the affair and straightened his coat, while rudely brushing past the bushy-haired witch.

Tulley tutted loudly at his behavior and thanked Hermione for her help.

 _"Hardin, you may be intimidated by the witch, but you don't have to rude to her,"_ Tulley reprimanded him. _"It is almost time for our reservations, we should go._ "

Hardin scowled and shoved his hands down impatiently.

Max De Winter, a handsome dark-skinned auror, laughed and playfully pulled Tulley on the wrist. Pulling her close, he quipped, _"Flash those beautiful genes of yours at him. Poor bloke won't be able to resist the flare of the temptress."_

Tulley giggled, _"Sadly, I'd rather not waste the energy. If he misbehaves, this date can just portray a rather awkward dinner for all I care. It will serve the same purpose."_ She winked and then floated on towards her sour date.

Max watched the two slip around the corner, then he and Mathis, a wizard that seemed more fit to be Sherlock Holmes than an auror, swiftly approached the recruits.

Burke huddled the group and made sure their positions were memorized. Hermione was to be paired with Ron and Rogers. Harry was to be paired with Burke. They were to assume the identities of the target couple when the time was right. Polyjuice potion was stowed in their pockets. Mathis and De Winter were the last. Each had a station and purpose. Hermione glamoured herself with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes to make sure she was not recognized. The rest were busying themselves with perfecting their disguises. Once satisfied, she watched as the pairs left, leaving Hermione with Ron and Rogers.

The mission was planned perfectly. It was memorized and all contingencies laid out. It was going to succeed. It had to.

The busy streets of London never failed to make her nostalgic. This was her first home. The one the bastard she currently pursued ripped from her protective and carefully orchestrated measures. She wondered if she could ever return here again. The last time had been a time of sorrow and illegal charms and regrets.

Once in position, the teams waited for the arrival of the target couple. The two unsuspecting lovers dined and chatted affectionately for over an hour, when the waiter placed the bill upon the table, Hermione noticed the man flash his credit card and slide the fold back into the waiter's hands. Watching the innocent couple, slowly make their way to doom, Hermione became even more uncomfortable with the waiting game.

After several long moments, Ron noticed the faint shimmer of a glamour charm. He instantly recognized the vile monster as business man in disguise. Rogers and Ron shifted further into the shadows of their hideaway.

 _"He seems to be planning exactly what we thought before. The couple has reservations here tonight and it seems he plans to abuse the Do Not Disturb sign,"_ Rogers said.

Hermione huffed and nodded in his direction.

The target couple made their way to the bar and settled themselves into conversations with the bartender.

Ron wrapped his arm around her waist and motioned for Rogers to follow.

 _"You two need to into position. I'll be up here if you need me."_ Pulling Hermione in tight, Ron kissed her fiercely, yet gently. Half dazed from the affection, Hermione bit her lip and winked.

Rogers laughed and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. _"Don't worry, she'll be back in your bed in a few hours."_

Ron slipped into his position quickly and watched as the two disappeared from view and reappeared moments later on the ground floor. The bar was their destination. Tulley and Hardin were struggling to keep their appearance and this addition was surely the buffer the two needed to contain their cover.

The bar was lively with dancing and pleasant drinks. She watched the couple dance and swiftly down their drinks. By the looks of it, they would be rightly pissed in the span of an hour if they kept their pace.

Hardin kept passing glares at her, causing her to shrink from his gaze. She couldn't understand what his exact issue was, but she knew one thing for sure: He abhorred the idea of her being involved with anything.

Once the couple seemed to have their fill of burning amber liquids and dancing, they roamed towards the elevators. Hermione watched as Tulley guided Hardin, following closely behind the couple.

Hermione made her way to the lifts with her hands loosely clasped in Rogers hands. He guided her gracefully through the crowd and into the lift and swiped their room key to the scanner. The couple attempted small talk with Tulley and to Hermione's amazement, the auror cuddled into Hardin and giggled whispers back to the couple.

The doors to the lift opened to allow more guests in. To her horror, Hermione recognized the monster before her. The younger man behind him followed closely. While Lestrange's back was turned, the younger man slipped his fingers across hers, leaving a tiny slip of paper. She kept her eyes trained on Rogers and he remained in character.

The lift opened to the floor with the suites. Rogers playfully chased Hermione to their suite and watched quickly as the couple retreated to theirs. Tulley and Hardin's suite was adjacent to the couples and a passage was already being set by De Winter and Mathis. Burke and Harry were waiting inside Hermione's suite to quickly get her inside and out of the harm's way.

Just as they entered the room, Hermione noticed Ron apparating into the room. She handed Burke the note from Draco without bothering to read it herself.

Burke stumbled, and gazed baffled at Hermione, leaving the younger witch confused.

 _"Granger, how well do you know Draco Malfoy?"_

 _"Why?"_

Burke slowly read the scrawled message, _"The bell tolls at midnight. The knights would be wise to cast a key to protect innocents."_

 _"Well, the attack will most likely begin at midnight and he believes we should be ready contain this as much as possible,"_ Hermione reasoned.

 _"No, he said cast a key. What in Godric's name is he referring to?"_ Burke questioned.

 _"Azkaban?"_ Rogers tried.

 _"The obvious answer is Azkaban. But this note isn't written plainly. It's a code of sort,"_ Hardin argued with the recruit.

 _"He means a seal,"_ piped up Ron.

 _"A seal on what?"_ Rogers asked.

Hermione immediately understood what Draco was saying. Her eyes found Ron's and she smiled reassuringly and he began furiously shaking his head.

 _"He means a seal on his magic,"_ she informed the team.

 _"That is highly inappropriate for aurors of our ranks. It can have major repercussions if done incorrectly,"_ Tulley added.

Hermione knew that midnight was only 15 minutes away, and she must convince them this was the way to go. Burke was staring intently at Hermione, making the witch feel extremely transparent.

A knock sounded at the door, breaking the small party into silence. Rogers checked the security hole to find the woman of the target couple standing outside and bracing her drunken balance on the frame.

 _"Darling, we have company. It's the woman,"_ he informed her.

Hermione made her way to the door, while a disillusionment charm was placed on the rest of the group. She softly unlocked the door and greeted the woman.

 _"I apologize, really sorry about the...er...this...all this. I seemed to have forgotten my key pass in the room and Louis is already out cold. Afraid he had too much at the bar. I can't use the elevator without the key to swipe our floor and the stairs not the safest option at the moment. Would it be a terrible inconvenience if I use your telephone to call security to unlock our room?"_ she asked rather nervously.

 _"Not at all."_ Hermione slid to the side and allowed the woman in. Just as she was about to close the door, she caught sight of the monster watching her closely...hungrily.

 _"My name is Laura, by the way,"_ the woman said warmly.

 _"Pleasure. This is my lovelier half Maggie and my name is Charles,"_ Rogers confidently added.

 _"Well, you two certainly make quite the picture. Ah...well let me get my business completed and I shall be out of your way. I'd hate to interrupt your holiday and passion any further, eh?"_ she joked.

Tulley waited for the poor woman to turn once more and sent a stunning charm. It landed perfectly and Mathis caught her limp body and laid her against the bed.

 _"Bloody hell, Tulley. Warn me. The bird almost hit her face on the night stand!"_ grumbled Mathis.

 _"Not my fault I didn't have to try the trick. I was all for using the same line to get into their room. Bless them for being so careless,"_ Tulley joked.

Burke took the woman's hair and snipped a few strands to add to her vial. Harry and De Winter disappeared through the portal and reappeared with an unconscious man over their shoulders as Hardin stood watch in the room. Harry downed his potion and watched as his form changed into Louis the victim. His clothes were swapped and his wands hidden away in his trousers. Burke was almost ready to play her part of jolly drunken lover, when Harry snuck back into the other suite. Hardin left the room and returned the waiting group.

Burke left the room and stumbled down the hallway, giggling. The business man stood outside of his room eyeing the woman with much scrutiny. Harry appeared at the door, stumbling and and playing the drunken part well.

 _"Darling, th- there you are!"_

 _"Louis! I guess I will have to cancel my request for security. I'll phone them once I'm inside. C'mon, love,"_ Burke giggled.

The audience outside sneered and stood straighter than before. With a twinkle in his eye, he removed his wand from his trousers. The cameras on this level were already disabled, so he did not worry about being discovered.

 _"Worthless traitors! Ha! I doubt they realize I would know that signature anywhere. My, this almost too good of a treat for me to pass! Perhaps she will let me make her squeal at least once before the worthless mudblood greets death like the vermin she is,"_ he thought cruelly.

Inside the Auror's Suite

Hermione shifted and noticed her glamour starting to fail. Tulley quickly refreshed the charm and her brown streaks and random curls quickly bleached themselves and fell flat on her shoulders. She began pacing, hoping this part of the plan succeeded.

 _"Love, you will wear a hole in the floor with all of your pacing. If its anxiety, take a few breaths. I'm sure lover boy can feel your tension radiating off your bones,"_ Mathis softly tried.

She noticed it was too quiet. The eery stillness bristled her skin and Hermione's pacing became more frantic. Lestrange hungry stare from earlier made her quite uncomfortable and made her anxiety about this mission rise beyond belief. She started to take a step closer to Ron, her senses alarming her.

 _"To hell with the Mudblood and her filthy blood-traitors!"_ a voice snarled from outside the door.

The stranger...target...Lestrange...laughed maniacally. A soft click was heard and a harsh voice erupted from behind the door causing all and everything to become nothing.

Explosions and the intense feeling of plummeting to the Earth jolted Hermione until she was snatched from all existence.

Blackness...burning...death...agony.

Smoke...flames...nothingness.

A cold hand had her braced and she welcomed the presence of death itself.

 **A/N: Reviews are awesome! Thanks a bunch. Chapter 13 coming soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. JKR is far better than I. This is just my thoughts of what it would have been like.**

 **A/N: This was somehow alot easier to write for me. So double update this week! Yay!**

 **Oh and thanks for the reviews, guys! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 13: Familial Retribution Part 3

Kingsley's POV

He watched in horror as the reported "smooth" mission was blasted into the night air of London. The Rosewood exploded from the very floor Burke's team occupied and the floors below were a blazing death trap to the innocent muggles residing inside.

He and Robards were desperately avoiding the police and strange muggles dressed in yellow and red that spouting water from obnoxiously large hoses at the offending heat. Slipping into the building, the two broke the contraption at the stairs and shoved their way inside. Apparating was out of the question. The floor was too unstable and they did not know the layout as well as they should to land in the proper location.

 _"That fucking scum better not have rolled on us!"_ Robards seethed.

 _"There has to be an explanation for this. We will discover later. Right now I have 5 aurors, 3 recruits, a high profile muggleborn, and a mole at stake!"_ Kingsley replied.

The two men reached the door at last to find the entryway blasted off and flames and sparks emitting from the hallway. A ward was set to detour any unwanted eyes from seeing them. The blaze would be handled, but if a wand battle broke out, the muggles would never notice it.

A sharp, jet of red whisked past them, and the two wizards noticed a duel coming down the hallway.

 _"Well, atleast one of them is alive! C'mon, old man!"_ Robards hissed.

* * *

Rogers struggled to his feet. The impact had affected Hermione and himself the most. The fucking door exploded right beside them and the wall decided his face was a wonderful projectile target.

Weasley was long gone trying to search for the bastard and Potter was wherever the bloody hell Burke was. Tulley sat beside him, trying to urge him to lie down. His leg was in no shape to fight, and she was desperately trying to heal it enough to prevent him from losing it.

 _"Sit down, Rogers! You'll lose the bloody thing if you don't!"_ Tulley hissed, jerking the recruit to the floor.

 _"Where's Granger?"_ he insisted.

 _"She is currently missing. The bastard took her during the explosion and Weasley is going to get himself Avada'd if we're not careful. He, De Winter, and Mathis are currently battling the brute. Hardin...Hardin is dead. A hex was sent straight for him and he had not time to react while trying to avoid the debris and apparate to another part of the floor."_ The auror was slumped along the floor, wringing her hands.

Rogers sat back and cursed loudly into the air.

 _"What about the bloke that was with him? Malfoy's undercover ass?"_ he asked.

 _"Malfoy is currently holding her hostage for the bastard. We are trying to figure out if this was indeed a trap for her and how the bastard knew she was Granger. She was glamoured perfectly and it only started to fail right before the blast. We were safely hidden in the suite, so he never saw the failing charm be refreshed,"_ the witch fretted.

 _"Why did you get the shit detail of babysitting the injured recruit?"_ Rogers joked.

 _"I'm the best with healing spells, so your injuries took priority at that time,"_ the witch replied softly.

 _"Weasley will have my ass! I told him I'd have her back in his bed in few hours, not a St. Mungo's ward. Fuck!"_ he screamed.

Tulley made a makeshift cast out of the debris and placed a charm to bind it. She calmly shifted his leg from her lap and and set it softly on the litter ridden floor. Shakes and violent tremors made the floor beneath them more fragile by the second.

 _"I need to get you out. Put your arm on me and concentrate. Ready?"_ Tulley gently, yet firmly, held onto the injured man and apparated out of the war zone around them. With a pop, she landed at St. Mungo's and gingerly helped him towards the horrified receptionist.

Hermione

Blackness...burning...death...agony.

Smoke...flames...nothingness.

A cold hand had her braced and she welcomed the presence of death itself.

It seemed an eternity as the dark abyss took her, drowning her further. No sounds, no movement...nothing. It suffocated her beyond existence and she screamed internally for Ron, Harry, for her mother... yet, no replies. No rescue came. Her misery only extended into the eternal darkness she existed in...if she even existed, anymore.

Just when Hermione's fragile mind exhausted its last attempts at escaping, a searing pain ripped through her black death state. Violent tremors shook her small fragile form, burning her and setting her veins to a new blistering heat. She was agonizingly brought to the surface with a sobbing screech, a terrorizing wail of pain. Her body shook violently, ignoring her attempts to control it. The cruel monster stood over her, smiling and joyfully laughing at her misery.

 _"Welcome back! It is has been rather boring to kick you and display my aggression on an unconscious form. I thought a crucio might wake you, but it seems to have taken 3. Either I'm a little off tonight, or my wife did a wonderful job of making my game that more enjoyable!"_ His cruel eyes bore holes into her skin.

Her throat ached and she gasped through the last of the tremors.

 _"No matter,"_ he continued, _"I will just have more fun. Hudson, meet Hermione Granger, the fucking mudblood whore that had the pleasure of being at the end of my wife's glorious magic before she was murdered by that traitorous Weasley bitch! We will play a game! I plan to make your last pathetic moments in life quite the spectacle, mudblood. Your little boy toy will need a psychiatric ward by the end of this most justified, glorious night!"_

His cackles terrified Hermione beyond belief. She stared as the wizard that accompanied Lestrange came closer, she knew he was undercover, she knew it was really Draco Malfoy, but if the boy blew his position, they were both dead.

 _"It seems she has more spirit in her, Hudson! She needs another lesson, does she not? CRUCIO!"_ Lestrange eyes gleamed with joy as the curls of the witch before him became electrified and her body shook violently, defying logic and physics. Her screams filled the halls and tears leaked from her eyes and her nose began to trickle blood.

Hermione's blood boiled and her skin felt like flames were licking her mercilessly. Her frame contorted into unimaginable positions and she seized sickeningly under the torture and cruelty of the dark magic. The unforgivable curse wracked her body repeatedly. She watched in horror as Lestrange licked his lips at her collapsed form.

 _"This mudblood seems determined to survive. You will need to show her the error of this terrible decision. I am sure she is the lover of that worthless Weasley. It would be a shame to let her die without being taught her proper place. Mudbloods are good for one thing...serving. Hudson, I am growing weary of this task. I wish to go play with the silly aurors. When you have finished playing with her, a slit to the throat would do nicely. But, we shall save that for after the aurors have exhausted their meaningless efforts,"_ Lestrange instructed.

 _"What would you have me do, sir?"_ the imposter asked.

Lestrange smiled and replied, _"Why, treat her like the common whore she is, dear boy! Enjoy!"_

Lestrange slipped out of the room and sealed the door to his hidden room. None of the muggles could see or hope to find it. He was thoroughly relishing in the demise of the weakling he captured. It was far better than his original target, though, they certainly perished in the explosion. This notion made him chuckle darkly to himself.

His foots steps stopped as the hall became too silent. He sneered and laughed to himself.

 _"Burke, what a pleasure it is to find you here. This will make my evening certainly more enjoyable. Such a fine witch, below my station, but a strong core behind those wretched growls of yours,"_ Lestrange taunted.

 _"It's over Lestrange. You have been caught in the scene and now have captured a high profile person. Take life in Azkaban now and avoid the kiss. That is the best offer you will ever receive,"_ Burke yelled back.

 _"See you all in hell, then!"_ Lestrange seethed. His wands shot out a dangerous jet of red and the duel began furiously.

As Harry, Ron, De Winter, and Mathis rounded the corner, Burke cautioned them to watch his feet. The death eater was skilled in multiple combat and had out maneuvered teams before, ending a line of bodies and room full of grieving families.

Each screamed hex after hex, Lestrange blocking each attempt and becoming more maniacal as the duel pressed on.

* * *

Meanwhile...(Hermione and Hudson [Draco])

Blood trickled down from her nose and she trembled uncontrollably on the floor. She felt her chest constricting painfully and wretched on the floor. The explosive echoes of a duel rang outside, and Draco's disguised form eyed the door carefully. He stooped low and gently placed her in his arms, shifting her to the bed. He poured his eyes over the brilliant, resilient witch that was helpless before him. This was the second attempt to end her life his family member had committed. The girl just wouldn't accept death and fought through what most would have perished during.

 _"Granger...we haven't much time. I need you to keep my role a secret a while longer. Not much. Then, I will get you the best help this whole bloody planet has to offer,"_ Draco vowed to her quietly.

He noticed her dress hem was torn and exposed her knickers and battered, bruised thigh. Tenderly, Draco tried to place the hem back in place, but the moment his fingers accidentally grazed her skin, she shrieked and attempted to claw him.

 _"No! Please, no!"_ she pleaded, desperately.

He gathered her flailing arms easily in one of his hands and brought his other hand into the air, to calm her.

 _"Shhhh...easy, Granger. I'm just going to repair your hem. Easy...shhhh..."_ he whispered to her.

Hermione watched with heavily lidded eyes as he waved his wand smoothly over the bottom of her dress and corrected the exposing rip. She shriveled into ball as the next wave of tremors and freezing shivers tore through her body.

 _"Granger, listen carefully. He fully expects me to assault you. I need you bash something into my head, but not something that will knock me out. Just enough for him to accept we struggled and I drug you out of hiding for your 'punishment'. Take your free shot, eh? As soon as I am able to, I will disable him. But I need my cover until then. My mother's life is tied to this. Ast-...more than just our lives are hand in the balance of this mission,"_ he pleaded.

Her body calmed and she nodded. Weakly, she sat up on the bed and took a deep breath. Exhaling, she reared back and slapped him harshly across the face, clawing his cheek in the process. She could not deny the exhaustion her body was protesting loudly and panted after the motion.

 _"Again,"_ Draco ordered.

Inhaling and gathering more strength, Hermione closed her eyes and forcefully brought her elbow into a crushing blow on the right side of his face. Bone cracked sickeningly under the pressure and blood ran from his nose and his eyes instantly began to bruise. A cut on his eyebrow trickled blood and he began to laugh.

 _"That'll do. I apologize in advance for my actions, but..."_ he grabbed her forcefully and drug her to the door.

The door flew open with his wand and he flung her against the wall in the hallway. Smoke, screams, and jet of light filled the corridor. A loud, rumble shook the floor, as the duel pressed on. It seemed Lestrange was still battling the five aurors, the director, and the Minister.

Lestrange noticed the crumpled body of the witch and his follower behind him.

 _"Gather 'round! The finale is upon us!"_ the monster decreed.

The devil roughly snatched Hermione to her feet and held his wand to her neck.

 _"Now, little whore. It is time to see your worthless mission fail beautifully as your fucking lover watches me pierce your neck and let the filthy blood flow where it belongs!"_ His wand left her neck and a jagged dagger replaced it.

 _"Lestrange, if you make the girl suffer any more than she already has, you have no hopes of avoiding the kiss. I implore you to-"_ Burke desperately tried.

De Winter was struggling to hold a distraught and livid Ron back. If the recruit were to lunge for Lestrange, he would certainly bring the demise of his girlfriend, then. Harry seemed to be waging war on himself trying to think of the best tactic that ended with Hermione alive.

 _"This mudblood should have known better! I have enjoyed the death of her filthy parents and have wished for her to be placed where she belongs for what seems like eternity. The bitch will beg and die, bleeding on the floor, cleansing our world with her worthless death."_ He dug the knife into her neck and blood began to trickle freely from the wound, Hermione tried her best to not let her screams erupt.

Lestrange enjoyed the dark red path of the girl's lifeline and laughed at her weak state. _"Hudson, I think the mudblood would be blessed if she could receive another blow! Another...crucio, perhaps? We shall both deliver this last time, though."_

Hermione attempted to struggle, but Lestrange's dagger was still firmly planted against her neck. She dared not move, for it was now sitting right on her artery.

 _"Certainly, sir. The blasphemous creature should be taught a lesson before we dispose of her,"_ the impostor replied.

 _"Boy! Don't do it!"_ Burke screamed, but Lestrange had already thrown Hermione to the floor and his mouth began to utter the curse.

 _"CRUCI-"_

 _"STUPEFY!"_

The jet of light from Lestrange's wand dissolved as he was thrown into the crumbled wall of the corridor.

 _"You stupid, pathetic TRAITOR! You will die for this!"_ Lestrange raised his wand once more, directing it towards Hudson the impostor.

 _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ Harry roared.

Burke cast a body binding charm on the monster before her and saw to it that Hermione was taken away. The impostor stood in front of the death eater, gripping his wand firmly. Kingsley swept towards them and placed more binds on the prisoner, carefully scutinizing all of the charms for the utmost effectiveness. Once the prisoner was secured, he and Robards apparated away immediately.

 _"Where is she?!"_ Draco roared in Lestrange's face.

The death eater laughed cruelly in his face, _"She will be dead by dawn! I knew you were disappearing too frequently. That Greengrass bitch will learn her place by the hands of my men, boy!"_

De Winter was able to kick Lestrange square in the face and steered Draco down the corridor.

Burke watched as Weasley and Potter surrounded the slumped form. Sometime after Draco stupefied Lestrange, the girl went unconscious. The team leader was no stranger to the silent evidence of multiple rounds of crucios and physical abuse. The botched mission was completed, but at the cost of her own and an injured, possibly maimed, recruit. She reassembled her team and placed Ron in charge of Hermione. The team apparated hurriedly to St. Mungo's. She was not entirely sure the Hermione would survive, but she knew the young witch was strong and resilient. She could only pray at this point for the best medical care offered.

 **A/N: Woot! Lestrange is caught, but with a price! Reviews are awesome! Happy Reading! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. JKR is far better than I. This is just my thoughts of what it would have been like.**

 **A/N: Report cards and field trips...the life of a teacher. Here you are, lovelies!**

 **Oh and thanks for the reviews, guys! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 14: Flesh Wounds and Blurred Lines

The soft humming of magic engulfed the fragile, broken form of the brilliant witch. A secret room, hidden and classified above most staff, was filled with the whimpers and quiet whispers of allies. Most were barely awake and coherent, leaning to their neighbor for support and relying on caffeinated candies to remain alert. The Weasleys all clung to each other tightly, watching as the youngest male sat still, too still, as the very breath of his life struggled to recover.

A lone person hid in the corner, his eyes fixed on the witch lying helplessly in the bed before him. His blonde hair returned and his grey eyes rimmed red from exhaustion. There were three people he needed to come out of that mission alive, one sat at his Manor heavily guarded by his best mates, one resided in a secret room of St. Mungo's, and the third...was missing. His chest tightened more as the minutes and hours came and went. The only person outside of his family that he dared to care for had vanished. His only solace was that Lestrange's men were not able to find her, but her disappearance bothered him to no end. His best mate, Blaise Zabini, was currently doing his best to find the precious witch. She was underage, so it was only a matter of time before either Blaise or the Ministry found her.

The mediwitches suddenly entered the room and strode directly to the patient's bed. Checking her vitals and progress, the head witch smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

 _"Where are Miss Granger's parents?"_ the kind witch asked the group.

 _"Dead...murdered the sick bastard we took down tonight,_ " answered Kingsley.

 _"Ah, I see. I take it the Weasleys are the next possible family, correct?"_ she inquired.

 _"Basically,"_ Harry whispered.

 _"Miss Granger will have a hard recovery. The details I can provide may not be for all those present to hear,"_ she explained apprehensively.

 _"Draco, Burke! Why don't we take the rest of the team out for a moment and allow the Weasleys and Harry some privacy,"_ Kingsley motioned.

The group of aurors and Draco filed out quietly, and the mediwitch began her explanation.

 _"Miss Granger has scars deep within her abdomen from her first attack. She has suffered more extensive damage this time, but I was able to get to her in time and have given her the emergency potions and repair spells. She will be able to move around in a few days, provided that she wakes up. Her brain is currently in repair mode and will not allow her to wake, fearing that it is still under attack. She is blessed to have such an extended family and she will need your support in the future. She has some hard decisions down the road if she hopes to have a normal life with a husband and family."_

Molly was silently crying, but managed to croak out her worst fear, _"She won't be able to have children."_

 _"It's a long shot for her to conceive, let alone be able to carry a child past the first few weeks. She will have options to have experiments performed to remove the scarring or to decide if children just won't be something she will experience. Her life was our ultimate goal. I am sorry for the pain this ordeal has caused and I will personally be seeing over her recovery at Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey is a dear friend and has kindly allowed access to the grounds for this purpose."_

Ron sat staring at the magic flowing over Hermione, his hand grasping her finger tips tenderly. The words of the mediwitch reached his ears, but he was bothered by the questions floating about. The idea that he cared at the moment about children made his blood boil. He just wanted her out of this bed and beside him laughing and snogging at Christmas.

 _"Do I bloody well care at the moment if she can have a child? I want her to graduate, come home where she belongs, and get a job protecting the bloody creatures, myth or not. I want her whole, home, and safe beside me. To hell with children! THERE ARE SIX OF US! Plenty of others to provide red haired, freckled tykes. I doesn't matter if she can have children..."_ his voice, breaking with emotion as he continued to hold her hand, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

The mediwitch seemed startled by the outburst, cleared her throat and signed the chart.

 _"Nevertheless, Miss Granger is receiving the best spells we have to our knowledge and we are just waiting for her brain to recognize the progress."_ She shifted uncomfortably, the motioned for her staff to leave. " _I shall be back in a few hours time."_

The Weasleys slowly moved back to their position in the corner, save for Molly. She stared down at her son with a strange expression.

 _"Ronnie, I never meant-"_ she tried.

 _"I know you never meant it, Mom. It got to me is all,"_ Ron replied quietly.

Molly crossed to the other side of the bed and engulfed him in a hug from behind. His eyes never wavering from Hermione.

A commotion was heard from the hall, wands were drawn as a dark skinned boy slammed into the room carrying an unconscious form in his arms. The mediwitches summoned a bed and began to work over the poor witch as she was laid down in the bed. Draco watched, scrutinizing every spell, charm, and movement the staff performed.

 _"Blaise, where was she?"_ he croaked.

 _"Some bloody cave. Her dad did a number on her for being uncooperative with Lestrange. Fiesty witch hexed me bloody damn well, before she realized who I was,"_ the exhausted wizard answered.

 _"Why is she..."_ Draco gritted.

Blaise scoffed, replying, _"She hasn't ate in a few days. She said Lestrange's men came for her and she fought them off. I'm not sure what the fucker told you, but he bluffed about having her."_

Draco nodded and continued to watch the mediwitches revive the poor girl before them. Bring her vitals to normal and placing warming charms on her freezing limbs, they left the room to gather more equipment for her comfort.

Her eyes snapped open and the blinding florescent light of the room frightened her. Draco moved quickly and calmed her down before she screamed. He had been the victim of her screeching many a time and planned to avoid it if he could. She instantly calmed and became a blubbering mess the moment those warm, familiar grey connected with her own. He ran a hand through her matted, clumped raven hair. His heart pounding in his chest, threatening to make itself heard by all in the room.

 _"Astoria, you're safe,"_ he mumbled as he rested his forehead against her own.

 _"Draco...I tried. I ran...I acted the part..."_ she spoke in quick broken breaths.

 _"Shhhh...I know. He wasn't the only one with eyes on you, love. Did he hurt you?"_ Draco inquired.

 _"Just broke my arm once he found the altered pictures of me and Dennis Creevey. He went ballistic and snatched me around. It hurt, but not as much as the betrayal of Daphne. She knew I was struggling with the constant isolation and the gift from my friend was among the few I had left of Hogwarts. Father wouldn't let us return, claiming he wanted us to have a proper education. He ceased all contracts with the other families and kept us in the dark. I was going insane. Lestrange was appearing more and more and it frightened me when they would just pop inside my bedroom. They never touched me or spoke to me, but their expressions were strange and...it got worse when you started disappearing more often. I was interrogated about your whereabouts and they never once believed me when I told them I had no clue where you vanished to and why. Draco...Daphne is marrying a sick bastard and she couldn't be happier, simply because "Daddy" approves. I ran the moment Lestrange's right hand man came to my room and Mother was screaming for them to leave me be..."_ Astoria's chest was heaving and Draco was whispering into her hair soothingly.

 _"How the bloody hell did you get out?"_ he asked.

 _"I stunned him and ran through the house elf passageways. Romper escaped with me using a sock and we apparated away from the grounds. He practically raised me and subjected himself to my Father for years...Oh no! Blaise, where's Romper!?"_

Astoria sat straight up, almost knocking into Draco. Her eyes searched, but found no elf.

Blaise laughed, _"Bloody hell, woman! The damned elf is in the hall. He's giving a statement to Kingsley. Your precious Romper is fine. You know, you're lucky your a sneaky little witch or you would be rooming with the likes of Granger. Blimey..."_

 _"I'm a Slytherin by my cunning behavior, yes. But a black sheep when it comes to anything else. Bloody hell, I'm blamed for the broken engagement of Draco and Pansy,"_ she said, scowling at the boy.

Draco cringed at the thought of his arranged marriage. He groaned and raked his hands through his unkempt hair.

 _"I wouldn't stress much about that. Drayke here was all too happy to break that betrothal. Horrid choice on Lucius's part, mate. I wish I was there when this little spit fire stopped giving to two knuts about what everyone thought and snagged you. The horror, 'Draco must save the family grace and marry the troll of Slytherin'! Daphne could have melted the whole iron gates surrounding the manor with her rage and jealousy that night!"_ he laughed.

 _"Yes, her play thing was taken by the horrible troublemaker of the family...bless her little shriveled heart,"_ Astoria said playfully.

Draco smirked at her and forced her to lie back down on the bed. _"Romper will be in. Rest. I'm getting you food."_

Kingsley and the aurors entered the room the next moment, followed by a hobbling elf.

 _"Mistress Tori!"_ The little elf scrambled onto the bed, panicking.

 _"Calm down, Romper! Astoria is fine. Merlin, you would think you fathered the bird,"_ Blaise joked.

Draco shot him a warning glance, and his coughed his amusement away. Romper began to scowl at the boy.

 _"Calm down, Romp. He's a friend and he means no harm. I'm fine, just getting fluids. No need to panic. Draco wouldn't let them put me in danger,"_ Astoria placated.

The elf slumped on the bed and began to scrutinize the other occupants of the room. His eyes fell on Hermione lying in the other bed.

Flipping off, he made his way to the other bed. Ron's eyes flickered to him, curious as to why the elf left his mistress.

 _"She must be hurt awful bad,"_ he said quietly.

Ron could only nod, and watched as the elf climbed on the foot of Hermione's bed. The elf watched the magic flowing over her, his eyes wide with wonder.

 _"Hermione Granger,"_ he mumbled.

Blaise laughed, _"Even the elf from across the country knows her."_

 _"She's the only witch that stupidly...willingly took up a dragon size problem of 'elf rights',"_ the creature shot back.

The elf became more alert and noticed a change in the magic. Ron seemed to notice the shift, as well. Finger tips began to twitch and her eyes squinted before flashing open. The elf bounced and clapped his hands, before scurrying across the room to Astoria's bed.

 _"Hey, Mione,"_ Ron said quietly.

 _"Is he gone?"_ she croaked.

Ron shook his head, _"No, but he's in custody with some senior aurors. He and his men will be tried and sentenced. When they are found guilty, they will be stripped of their powers and tossed in the darkest dungeon of Azkaban."_

Hermione nodded her head, then her eyes grew wide at sight of the Weasleys, Blaise, and Astoria.

 _"What...Why?"_ Hermione asked.

Blaise was the first to speak. _"Astoria was being hunted down as leverage for Draco here. Smart kid, ran. Draco sent me after her once Lestrange's story didn't check out and we deduced she was missing. Romper is her elf, more loyal to her than his Master. This crowd is here, because you're the Golden Princess and damn it all, they like you for some reason. That about sum it up for, sweetheart."_ He flashed her cocky grin and turned to Draco, who looked torn between laughing and smacking him.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and turned her gaze to the ginger man beside her. _"Ron, I know I wasn't supposed to get hurt, but you can't-"_

 _"Stop! I don't blame you or Rogers. I blame Lestrange and he is where he belongs at the moment,"_ he assured her with a kiss to her forehead.

The mediwitches returned and were elated to see Hermione awake and alert. They performed routine checks on her and signed her charts.

 _"She and Miss Greengrass are free to go! Miss Granger is expected in the infirmary at Hogwarts upon her discharge and Miss Greengrass will be in the protective custody of the aurors. I'm sure they will find you a suitable hide-a-way. As always, Kingsley, you were never here and I was asleep between shifts. Ladies..."_

Kingsley nodded and sent his aurors out of the room. _"Miss Greengrass, you will be hid away at the Burrow. Molly and Arthur have more experience than most with wards and secret keepers."_

Arthur cleared his throat and shook his head. _"The Burrow would be an obvious choice, so it would be one place they would attempt to check. Shell Cottage is still well hidden and completely off the grid. I'm sure Fleur and Bill could handle her."_

 _"Very well, Shell Cottage,"_ he agreed.

 _"What? No, Draco wouldn't be able to see me. I've already missed my chance at my sixth year and my family are a horrid bunch,"_ she cried.

 _"We can speak with Bill about allowing him limited access. Minerva will allow you to make up the work and return in January. She is being very lenient this term with circumstances as they are,"_ Kingsley replied.

She sniffed and Draco kissed her hair. She wrinkled her nose and waved him off. _"I'm in dire need of a shower. I wouldn't do that."_

Draco smirked and slouched against the wall. His eyes never leaving hers.

 _"Miss Granger, I know you may still be a little out of it. I wish there was more time for you to recover before we move, but alas. Time is up. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter will see to it that you are taken directly to the Headmistress's office. Mr. Longbottom has been instructed to meet you there. Molly and Arthur, it is best for you to make your leave. I will transport Miss Greengrass and her elf to the little town outside Shell Cottage. Floo call Bill and let him know to meet me. Draco will be with me. Mr. Zabini, thank you for your help,"_ Kingsley said.

The Weasleys gave Hermione a quick hug and kiss before leaving. Harry and Ron helped Hermione to her feet and to the floo. With one quick glance, her eyes met Draco's. She mouthed a thank you to him and he nodded his head before tightening his hold on Astoria.

Stepping into the dingy hearth with a pinch of powder from the ledge, she clearly spoke her destination and whirled away into the green flames.

 **A/N: Woot! The fluff of Christmas is next! Stay tuned for some Romione action. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. JKR is far better than I. This is just my thoughts of what it would have been like.**

 **A/N: On break, so here is a chapter. There is slight smut towards the end...so yeah. Happy Reading, lovelies.**

 **Oh and thanks for the reviews, guys! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Fifteen: Holiday Blessings

Weeks passed and the year pressed on. Now it was close to Christmas and New Years, leaving Ron anxious over the holidays. He sighed and slumped into the worn out armchair in the den. His mother and father were so proud of him ad Harry for completing the training course for the DMLE and they both awaited assignment to their senior mentors. His chest swelled with pride over this accomplishment. Not only was this proof to his family and those that doubted his abilities, it was proof to himself that he was worth it. He knew he possessed magic, but his confidence (or lack of it) prevented him from discovering his true strength. This meant he was compatible even more so with Hermione, the brilliant witch with incredible magic born outside of his world, yet so crucial to the survival of it.

The thought of Hermione made a smile grace his face. The beautiful witch was frighteningly talented and her brain never ceased to be moving three steps ahead of the curve. She was the light of his his world and the main attraction of his night terrors. More than once, he had come too close to losing her to the threats of the dark. Each attempt only confirmed his aspiration to be an auror. She didn't need protection, being formidable as she was on her own. He only wanted to ensure she would only have to display that side of her as a last resort. She deserved more than to be constantly on guard. She needed rest and love...something he knew he could provide unspeakable amounts of.

In any case, Ron knew his gift to her would be something that would seal her presence and placement within his family...within this home. He wasn't daft enough to offer an engagement ring. Hermione would refuse and hex him, followed by a lecture about how they were not stable enough and needed more time. No, this gift was something much closer to her heart. Ron just had to wait the two miserable hours for the train to arrive at King's Cross.

Aboard the Hogwarts Express

The train slid along the tracks, shifting to each side as it went. Hermione watched her friends joke, laugh, and tease each other as they all ate sweets. She knew she should be patrolling, but Neville convinced her to skive off their duties and relax on the way home. Her friends were more than happy to have them both accompany them on the ride to the station. In recent weeks, they had witnessed Hermione be injured mysteriously and then bounce back to her overworked self.

Ginny sat talking with Luna, but she knew the moment the lioness saw a certain raven-haired boy with glasses, the two would be the spectacle of the station. Dean had a been a major help with classes and Quidditch. He also enjoyed intimidating the other boys that sought her affections. To Ginny's delight, they disappeared rather quickly. Lucas was the only vulture that never seemed to stray far; though, his eye roamed between Ginny and Hermione frequently.

Sure, the prat had his uses, such as the saving Hermione during the attack at the quidditch pitch; however, he was a bloody arse. Hermione grew frustrated with his never ceasing innuendos and flirtatious behavior. She was sure he thought himself quite charming, but it made her stomach lurch. She wished for Ron and his neanderthal antics more than ever during those times. Bat bogey hexes just didn't work on this stubborn child.

The train arrived at the station with a blaring whistle. The student exited the cars under her careful direction. Ginny and Luna waited patiently with her, knowing she wouldn't do well in the crowd on her own given recent events. As the last of eager students departed the train to join their families, Hermione reached for her bag only to have it snatched. She looked into the over-confident smirk of none other than Lucas Stanton.

 _"Please, return my belongings. I believe I can manage on my own,"_ she said calmly.

Lucas chuckled and stepped mere inches away from her. Hermione felt his breath on her lips as he flirted, _"Nonsense. A bird such as yourself should be grateful for the generosity. How about those cold holiday nights. Hmmm? I'm sure you'll require suitable warmth. I hear body heat is the best and fastest solution...more fun as well. Fancy joining me at the Leaky for a night of unforgettable activites...a hot shag? Promise I can show you a few things to make beg for release. Those school uniforms hide far too much of those beautiful-"_

Lucas was snatched back, a startled yelp escaping. He was dangled in the air facing a fuming red head with a thoroughly pissed expression. _"You slimy little git! Move far...far away from my sister and future sister-in-law...or your arse will be promptly, firmly, and permanently set upon your misshapen head. Understood?"_

The boy was dropped and immediately took off across the station.

Luna was laughing and Ginny ran to the open arms of her oldest brother, Bill Weasley. _"Hello, beautiful. Granger, welcome back,"_ he beamed.

 _"Thank you, Bill. Where is Ron?"_ Hermione asked nervously.

 _"Ron and Harry were right behind me, but the poor blokes got hounded by some fans. Ronniekins asked me to find you two and I'm glad I came, instead of him. We would need a great lawyer and small fortune for the trial to pull him out of Azkaban after he Avada'd that prick. C'mon you three."_

The three girls followed closely behind Bill in the crowd, until their eyes met an excited gaggle of giggling girls. In the midst of it all, stood two frustrated men. Hermione caught herself before she let a small laugh escape and wished she had a picture of this moment. Ron's ears were bright red and the flush was creeping down his neck and across his cheeks. His sparkling eyes roamed the room, until the found her own. Instantly, his expression changed and he forced his way thought the crowd to her. His arms brought her to him and wrapped lovingly around her, hiding his face in her hair.

 _"Bloody hell, Mione,"_ he growled against her ear.

She giggled and ignored his careless language. He stood so handsomely above her, making her feel like a fragile doll under his tall, broad frame. Bill called for them to follow him and the six of them apparated hastily from the platform.

The Burrow

Molly swiftly bounced around her kitchen preparing dinner and delicate pastries. The joy that her kitchen brought her was unspeakable and the oddity for the newest house guests. It had taken mere moments for Molly to decide to welcome the frightened child with open, loving arms and under her wing that child remained. Fleur and Bill took wonderful care and saw to her education, tutoring the child on her missing studies so she could return in January, as promised. Molly had even swallowed her tongue for many occasions where Narcissa and Draco to be allowed on the premises, while Fleur and Bill stayed at the Burrow. Molly knew it was not Astoria's fault the child required protection, but she questioned the motives of the Malfoy's, given their checkered past. Andromeda was the one to convince Molly to allow the two within her home for the holidays, and she could not refuse Andi something so simple as seeing her baby sister and nephew at ease.

Astoria watched enthralled by the work the small plump woman accomplished. Her own mother was useless and relied entirely on the house elf staff. Romper was slightly offended to not be preparing the dishes, but he settled beside his preferred mistress and made sure every dish was prepared void of poison. She laughed at his speculations, but given her recent incidents, she welcomed his protection.

A sharp pop resounded across the property and Astoria noticed the arrival of six figures on the lawn. Romper stood protectively by her feet, but she calmed him. She saw far too much red hair for it be any cause for such defensive actions.

 _"We're back. Luna will be apparated home once the Malfoys arrive and Andi comes with Teddy,"_ Bill said as he kissed his mother's head.

 _"Astoria,"_ Luna exclaimed, thoroughly confused by the younger witch's presence.

 _"Hi...um...Luna,"_ Astoria replied nervously.

 _"Strange, I could have sworn there was a recent article about the Greengrass family and how their only child, Daphne, was engaged. We thought the worst,"_ Luna said quickly. Her wide, curious eyes roaming the dark haired witch before her.

Bill coughed and held his hand up, _"Errr...Luna, I trust you can keep her whereabouts a secret. It's a bit complicated."_

The curious blonde shrugged, re-situating her satchel. _"No matter. I'm glad you're here, Astoria. Far better company to be found among the most unexpected people."_ Flashing her brightest smile, the odd witch placed her spectrespecs on and flounced off to the garden.

 _"Well, she's as odd and refreshing as ever,"_ Astoria mumbled.

Ginny shook her head knowingly and dove into her bag, fetching a small box. With a tap of her wand, the box enlarged and she carefully the strange thing to Astoria.

 _"I heard about your photos and thought you could do with some good memories. Bill told me you were struggling with your patronus and I thought these would help,"_ Ginny explained sweetly.

Astoria reached for the box only to have it snatched from her reach. _"Romper! How rude!"_ she exclaimed.

The house elf ignored his mistress, dutifully inspecting the object for hidden enchantments. Finding none, he returned the box to the counter promptly. She opened it to find pictures of Dennis and herself. She sifted through the photographs cherishing each one as if it was the most precious piece of jewelry. She found one that flashed between red and green, recalling the two transfiguring the streetlamp at Hogsmeade. He was her absolute best friend and he probably thought her dead now.

 _"How is he?"_ Astoria asked, her voice wavering.

 _"Better, under heavy counseling for his brother, but getting better. He made the house team this year...Keeper at that,"_ Ginny relayed.

 _"Does he know I got away?"_ the dark haired witch inquired.

 _"He knows your alive, but little else. He sent you those, said they were copies from his albums. Didn't ask too many questions about how I knew your well being or anything...smart kid,"_ Ginny said smiling.

 _"Through it all, I had two boys I could count on. Draco covered for me in the common room all those years, despite his evident disapproval of my choice in company. He even sent Zabini after me when things went south. Dennis was a muggleborn, strictly forbidden, and my secret friend. He accepted my odd rules for meeting up and listened to me rant about arranged marriages being discussed so freely at home. I begged him to run when Vol-...Voldemort returned and instead he told me he needed to stay and protect his place in his rightful world. Colin's death shattered him and I thought our friendship was irrevocably over."_ Astoria sniffled and held the box close to her chest affectionately. _"Thank you."_

Ron cleared his throat, " _Okay...where's the ferr-...Draco?"_

Astoria rolled her eyes at the slip and Hermione jabbed the tall wizard in the ribs. _"Oi, simple slip, woman!"_

This earned him a glare and a huff from his bushy haired partner, before she moved her bag around her shoulder and gave Molly a warm hug, before leaving the crowded kitchen.

 _"Bloody hell..."_ Ron groaned and followed in the same direction, Harry and Ginny following behind quite amused.

Bill coughed awkwardly and eyed the guest sympathetically, _"He's making progress. A lot of years of their past were spent with animosity between our families, but he is trying. We understand Draco is not his father and Narcissa was trying to keep her beloved child alive. Just like we understand you befriending a muggleborn and risking everything like you did. And...if you were curious, Draco will be here shortly."_

Astoria nodded and tucked her box to her chest protectively, before shuffling into the living room. She nestled into the worn furniture and curled into a ball, sifting through her precious photographs. Bill frowned, but left the young girl to her thoughts.

Later that Night

The fireplace roared to life, bright green flames signaling the arrival of the last house guests for the night. The newcomer stepped out, brushing the soot from his shoulders and shaking it from his pale locks. He noticed the hearth come back to life and stepped aside to allow his mother to step out. Narcissa brushed the unwanted dust from her cloak and swished her wand daintily, forcing the grime from her perfect hair.

Draco eyed the house and swallowed his comments of filth and disgust. He was wiser than to snap at the soul protectors of those he cared for. The albeit wonderful smells of home cooked dishes filled his nostrils and he followed his mother into the kitchen. They found Molly and Andromeda bustling around finishing the preparations and Narcissa smiled nervously at the sight of her estranged sister. The two had moments to rekindle the damaged relationship, but it was still tense since their own sister was the one to murder Nymphadora, Andi's only child.

 _"Molly, surely this will be enough for us to have our fill,"_ Narcissa whispered. She never understood how the matriarch had the energy to clean and cook for her entire family plus the added guests.

Draco smirked as he watched Teddy entertain himself with toys in his highchair. Andromeda wiped her hands and hugged her sister and nephew.

 _"Draco, Astoria is in the attic with the rest of them. Hermione is answering her endless questions. Poor child is terrified of falling further behind,"_ Andromeda informed him.

He nodded his head and politely excused himself from the room.

The layout of the Burrow was simple enough, so it took him mere minutes to climb up the endless winding staircase. He found the door to his destination propped open and the lively banter echoing into the stairwell. The brightest smile was plastered across an angel's face as she animatedly debated with Ginny. He noticed Romper sat protectively by her side, alert should she need to escape at a second's notice.

Hermione was the one to notice his presence. She had the perfect view of the stairwell as she lounged into Ron's duvet.

 _"Draco, you've made it! I doubt Harry and Ron fancy another debate on beauty potions,"_ she joked.

 _"Ah...well our mothers are preparing dinner and I was hoping Astoria would fancy a walk through the orchard. We have a half hour to spare,"_ he explained.

Astoria's eyes sparked instantly and she bounced from her spot by the window. Romper was less than pleased, but made to follow. Hermione thought it might do the girl some good to have a private moment with Draco, so she redirected him.

 _"Romper, I am sure the food will be prepared momentarily. Why don't you go inspect it to make sure it is to your mistress's standards?"_

The little elf nodded and scurried past the couple to go scrutinize the evening meal. Astoria threw a grateful smile towards Hermione and followed Draco down the flights. Ginny coughed and nodded to the door, Harry immediately left his place and picked up his girlfriend. She giggled all the way down, as he played and tortured her with ticklish kisses.

Hermione snuggled into the bed further watching Ron flick his wand. The door closed quietly, sealed and a silencing charm sparkled through the air.

 _"Well..."_ Hermione giggled.

 _"I don't think they realize the implications of this,"_ he joked.

 _"What's that?"_ she questioned, her eyes bright with amusement.

Ron chuckled, and then jumped on the bed beside her. She squealed, and blushed as he began to hover above her.

 _"Well they just left a beautiful, sexy young Hogwarts' student in a private attic with an adult auror. She could be taken advantage of by such a man,"_ he whispered above her.

Hermione squirmed under his lustful gaze, eager for his move.

 _"What would people think of she were to attend dinner with a series of little...tiny...love bites?"_

He began to nuzzle and kiss her neck and collar bone. Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips ghosting over her skin, his teeth nipping at her pulse.

 _"I think this young witch would be...ahh, yes...powerless against the seduction of such a man. She would wish for...mmmm...more of his intoxicating touch,"_ she gasped, between his kisses and bites.

His kisses led along her jaw, until his lips teased her own. She kept her gaze on his own, reveling in the hidden moment. His lips crashed upon her own, igniting a fire in her. She kisses him back with every ounce of passion her body possessed. This was what it felt like to be desired, and it was her personal drug.

Ron's hand firmly intertwined into her massive curls and his other went to her hip. Her jumper was riding up a bit, exposing a delicious tease of skin. The pads of fingers expertly dug into the tender flesh and began to massage. Her moans were swallowed by his tongue and his hand began to travel underneath the fabric.

Hermione gasped as his fingers gripped her naked rib cage, before her eyes closed in pure ecstasy at his touch. She nodded permission and moaned as he began to knead her breast. His thumb worked mercilessly on her nipple, making her ache with need. His brilliant lips still occupied her own, devouring her every gasp and pleasured growl.

The moment his kisses ventured south, Hermione vanished her jumper and bra. Ron produced a guttural growl before discarding his own shirt. Hermione instantly traced his new muscles and his scars, setting fiery trail of lust in her wake. He pounced once more, eliciting a squeal from his prey.

His mouth suckled and nip her neck and shoulders as Hermione sighed and scraped her nails along his back. Not wanting to leave once inch of her beauty neglected, he captured her breast once more and began to knead and tease, while nipping and sucking the other into submission.

Hermione felt her core become wet with desire, as her juices began to drip into her knickers. She kept one hand in his back, yet slipped one in between their bodies. She needed release and did not fancy attending dinner otherwise.

Ron felt her capable hands slip against his abs, leaving him curious. He felt her slip her hand into her knickers and chuckled.

 _"The young witch does not get to do such a thing. Leave that to the capable hands of the adult in this situation or suffer the punishment."_

He swiftly brought her hand an over her head, pausing to gauge her reaction.

 _"Ronald, I refuse to go downstairs and have dinner with your mother in such a state. Please..."_ she begged.

He answered her with a bruising kiss and a quick flip of her skirt. His fingers teased and traced her heat until she whimpered. The nudge of fabric was all it took for him to find her core and he repeated his motions in the sensitive nub.

Loud, heavy knocks on the door alerted the two lovers to a visitor.

 _"I am going to murder them,"_ Ron growled against Hermione's heaving chest.

 _"Guys, dinner is early. C'mon before Molly finds you,"_ Harry muffled voice called.

Hermione watched as Ron flicked his wand, freshening them up and donning their clothes. He kisses her deeply, before roaming to the door. He grimaced at her annoyed expression, knowing there would be few private moments with a house this crowded. He waited for her to calm, then wrenched the door open.

Hermione rushed to him, before kissing him briefly and whispering her love to him. She didn't blame Harry for the interruption, yet she still sent a dangerous glare his way. She left the two friends on the landing as she flounced downstairs.

Harry smirked at the red head, until he felt a sharp shove and laughed.

Ronald went down a few steps, muttering, _"Why does a such a large home have no privacy?"_

 **A/N: Woot! The fluffy stuff is back for next chapter. Christmas and New Years are upon us!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. JKR is far better than I. This is just my thoughts of what it would have been like.**

 **A/N: The fluffies! Enjoy, darlings!**

To my Guest reviewer:

Guest: I am glad I could make you a Romione fan. There are super cute to me and a guilty pleasure. Thank you for the support, boo. You may also be interested in The Forgotten Disgrace, a full length AU Romione fic on my page.

Thank you jroseley, JeanAndBilius, ScarletProphecy14, and HeRonLove for the reviews!

Chapter Sixteen: A Way to Her Heart

The Burrow and its guests surrounded the cozy den. The tree was decorated with tinsel, lights, and delicate ornaments, presents overflowing from underneath and tumbling in the spacious floor and furniture.

Astoria stood with gaping at the scene before her. She was a pureblood and surely no stranger to riches and wealth, so past Christmases were a time of pure pleasure and spoilt galleons. Her own family wasted no time in providing her every desire, unless it came in the form of anything against purist society. In recent years, she had grown tired of the frivolity and the facade of it all. This was the first warm Christmas she experienced, warmth of their love bringing the brightest happiness she had pleasure of knowing.

The family was buzzing around as Molly began to sort through the gifts and arranging them in front of their recipients. Hermione noticed a large owl waiting outside with a large parcel. She quickly opened the window and took the gift, before the beast left the landing in a hurry.

 _"Hermione dear, what's that?"_ Andromeda asked.

Hermione unwrapped the ties to reveal a beautifully leather bound book of poems. The title was gold plaited and the pages were rimmed with beautiful ribbons. Yet, there was no card. She shrugged and opened the cover to find familiar handwriting addressed to her.

 _My Sweet Hermione,_

 _It saddens me to hear of your misfortunes this year, but I recall your love for books and wager this will bring a smile to your face. Take this token of good fortune and cheer and find pleasure within its pages. Happy Christmas my dear friend._

 _With much affection,_

 _Viktor_

 _"A gift from Viktor,"_ she said hurriedly. She coughed and moved to set the book aside, nervous for the repercussions of such a gift.

Draco snickered and Hermione glared at him. _"My apologies, Granger. That man never ceases his quests, eh?"_ he quipped.

She rolled her eyes dramatically and took a seat beside Ron, whose eyes remained on the book clasped in his girlfriend's fingers. Draco remembered that look from years past and waited for the show to begin.

All the gifts were opened and squeals were echoing through the small room. Hermione was holding the hair barrettes, leather gloves, rune translations, and the latest parchment samples from Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley retailers. She was elated beyond the moon, however, to receive a periwinkle jumper with a beautiful H stitched on the front: a Weasley sweater. She stamped her foot, giggling like a small child, tears streaming freely down her face. Ron sat beside her laughing at the pure joy _his_ Mione felt from getting something as simple as a handwoven jumper from his mother.

 _"I remember how stunning you were in those beautiful dress robes at the Yule Ball. I managed to find that hue of yarn and instantly knew it was overdue for you to receive one. You've long been family, my dear,_ " Molly said sweetly, positively overjoyed to see the young witch's reaction.

Hermione jumped to her feet, hugged the matriarch and skipped out of the room. Astoria watched with curious eyes at the display.

 _"I suppose a jumper is significant,"_ she squeaked.

 _"A Weasley jumper is like the last step before you become family. Hermione has never received one until now, even though she has been apart of this family since their first year, been here on holiday since fourth year. You could say it was extremely late, but a lot happened,"_ Bill informed her.

Hermione pranced back in the room, sporting her new jumper and spinning. Draco smirked at the dancing bookworm, and shook his head as Ron gently kissed her and led her back to their seats.

Andromeda was allowing Narcissa to hold a giggling Teddy, as she watched the small child stare at her bright eyes. Harry watched the two carefully, but allowed the family to repair itself before him. Draco was actually smiling at the sight of his mother and the pure happiness and adoration she held for the fragile child in her arms.

Once the presents were opened, the wrappings and discarded bows were banished. Hermione gathered her gifts and then levitated the bundle to Ginny's room, before she noticed her book was absent. She was sure she had not dropped it, but was almost positive it was on top of her stack downstairs.

Sighing, she asked Ginny, _"Did you happen to see what I did with my book from Viktor?"_

Ginny simply shook her head and apologized before heading downstairs.

Hermione made her way downstairs, stopping to move out of the way of a couple completely lost to the bliss of private snog in a stairwell corner. The flash of hands gripped into platinum locks made Hermione smirk as she passed.

As she reached the landing, the bookworm began trying to locate her precious book. She retraced her steps, but her gift was no where in the den. Hermione nipped her lip in concentration until she saw the glimpse of tall red head in the den shoving an item under his jumper. Brows scrunched together, the girl made her way towards the opposite room.

Ron was sitting down in the far end staring as if in a trance at the offending book. His hands played with the cover and spine, taking in the details of script. He was startled out of his daze by a large mass of curls kneeling in front of him.

 _"Ron, may I have my book, please?"_ she asked quietly.

The ginger flipped it closed, abruptly standing, gripping the book firmly, and walking away from the girl at his feet. Hermione's heart dropped. She didn't have the energy to have this row again.

She watched him pace in front of the brightly burning hearth. Panic set in when her boyfriend held the book in front of him as he faced the flames. Rushing to him, she snatched the gift from his hands and stared at him wide with tears prickling.

Ron gripped his hair ruthlessly, before eyeing the book once more. Swearing under his breath, he snapped his fingers and the book reappeared in his grasp. He walked past his girlfriend and the tears that began to stream down. He walked to the far end of the room wordlessly staring out window. He took a inhaled and exhaled slowly, slipping his wand from his pocket.

The unmistakable gasp echoed across the room and hurried steps bounded behind him. Her small frame slipped in front of him, hands on her hips in Molly fashion. The stance both frightened and delighted him.

Hermione tearfully scolded, _"Ronald Weasley, that belongs to me and I demand you return to me this instant. I can't believe you are still threatened by Viktor. Honestly, you should-"_

Hurriedly, he tapped his flicked his wand on the window, mumbling, _"Revelio"._

 _"What?!"_ she exclaimed.

Hermione turned to just in time to see the window and wall disassemble and magically push back to provide enough room for shelves, new window, and furniture to appear. The shelves were filled to the brim with books, runes documents, parchment varieties, quills, and assorted inkwells. The window was now a bay window with bench seat, cushioned by beautiful, plush pillows, and a knitted blanket. An new armchair and ottoman sat in the corner next to a handsome desk with intricate designs carved into the wood. The latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ donned the desk, making her inhale sharply.

Ron cleared his throat behind her, slipping past her to place Krum's gift on the ottoman. His ears burned bright crimson as she took in the extension. _Her_ personal heaven built into _his_ childhood home.

 _"Ron, what-,"_ she tried, but her voice caught in her throat as the tears choked her.

 _"Took us a couple weeks to get everything planned, but Percy, Bill, and Dad helped once I was finally home. Did you honestly think I only got you parchment samples?"_ he said as he smirked down at her enchanted expression.

 _"Th-this is for me?"_ she asked, her lips and voice quivering.

 _"For the time being, this is your home and I thought you deserved a space to yourself. This was the best I could manage. I know it's not private and no as large as you may-"_ he attempted to explain, rubbing his flushed neck nervously.

She stopped his excuses with a well-placed firm kiss, coursing her fingers deep within his red hair. Forgetting the other house occupants, Hermione slipped her tongue passed his inviting lips. Devouring his taste, she pressed herself into him and he locked his fingers into her wild curls, and the other arm wound firmly around her waist. Their "private moment" being pleasantly "ignored" by his family in the adjacent rooms.

She broke with gasp for air, before diving back home to initiate round two. Ron chuckled, stopping her, and kissed her forehead tenderly.

 _"There's more than meets the eye to those shelves. You'll have Percy and Bill to thank for that. C'mon..."_ he pulled her gently to the newly assembled shelves.

 _"These shelve are multilevel, and are charmed to reveal books to you by author, content, edition number, genre, muggle, magical, and a few more I can't exactly remember right now. You simply tap them and say 'revelio blah blah blah' and your desired texts will appear along this whole wall or only in certain sections if you so command. So you can essentially have multiple categories revealed at one time and cycle through them or have the whole wall expanse at your disposal. These were recovered from your home and shops everyone sifted through, well-placed inquiries from everyone, and whatever Harry could find that was tainted at Grimmauld Place."_

Hermione placed her fingertips on the shelves, running them delicately over the spines of the books.

 _"The ink wells, parchment, and quills are attached to my account at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Once your supplies here begin to run low, don't fret. They are instructed to send all new samples to you on scheduled deliveries monthly to replenish anything you desire,"_ he said watching as tears streamed down her beaming features.

He stepped over to the desk, retrieving the massive book. " _Here...I thought you'd like to do the honors of finding it's proper place."_

Hermione stared at her boyfriend, nodded slowly, and whispered, _"Revelio Hogwarts: A History"._

He beamed at her awe-stricken expression as the shelves shifted cycling the contents until her complete set of editions filled the shelves. She gently placed it on the place, making sure it flush with the other copies.

 _"Revelio Jane Austin,"_ she spoke clearly as she tapped the shelves once more.

Just as before, the revolving process began, revealing her copies in pristine condition.

 _"Revelio Poetry,"_ Ron spoke quietly, surprising her.

The shelves sifted through, offering all of her texts. He took Krum's gift from its place on the ottoman and placed it gently among the others.

 _"I love you,"_ she whispered, then immediately stopped breathing. Ron might have been aware of her affections, but she had never openly voiced those words to him with that exact meaning.

Ron stopped breathing momentarily, before the brightest, most glorious smile stretched cross his face. He quickly turned her to face him and crushed his mouth hungrily to hers. Hermione gasped into his mouth, as she felt him lift her off the ground. He spun her around, ignoring the curious witnesses at the every doorway. Their lips moving and molding to one another, as he relished in her statement...the one he had waited so long, an eternity it seemed, to hear.

 _"I love you so much, Hermione Jean Granger! Merlin! Mione, I love you!"_ he proudly exclaimed once he caught a moment.

Hermione was heaving, trying to catch her breath, as he held her close to him. He placed her feet back on to the floor, but held her to him, placing sweet kisses and whispers to her face and curls. Ron finally ceased his affections and placed his forehead on hers, breathing heavily. She watched his features positively glow with joy.

Molly stood by the door, glaring darkly at anyone that threatened to ruin this moment for her son. The mother knew this was long overdue and the two deserved this moment of happiness after so many years of misunderstandings, heart break, and poor timing. She looked fondly on her youngest son as he affectionately held on to the best witch of he could ever desire and thanked Merlin himself for the look of utter love and jubilant tears streaming down the beautiful woman's face.

 **A/N: Woot! Next chapter will jump to Valentine's Day and Ron will receive some news.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. JKR is far better than I. This is just my thoughts of what it would have been like.**

 **A/N: More fluffy, wonders. SMUT ALERT! Enjoy and Happy Holidays, lovelies!**

Thank you BeckNiece, jroseley, JeanAndBilius, ScarletProphecy14, and HeRonLove for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Cupid's Chokehold

The six weeks of lessons and duties were uneventful around the beautiful, snow blanketed castle. Hermione spent every waking moment on rounds, meetings, lessons, letters, and revisions. Neville spent all of his extra energy following her hectic schedule, knowing she would crash onto the revision table in the private compartment reserved for Head Girl and Boy in the library or the common den they shared, surrounded by papers and texts. He would always tidy up the papers according to subject and stack the books onto the nearby table. If he was unable to rouse her, he would spread a blanket over here and slip her head under a pillow.

The two friends were inseparable and commended multiples times for being able to be just and fair with punishments and keeping the peace in the bustling halls. McGonagall was unabashedly proud of her students and how they upheld their positions, regardless of their personal lives and trials. The students questioned the mysterious disappearances of their Head Girl, but they were quickly dismissed with a stern look from professors or dismissive comments from Hermione's friends. She was undoubtedly grateful for the faculty help and her friend's loyalty. Her privacy was imperative for not just herself, but for those involved with recent events.

Astoria was now attending classes and she and Dennis spent most of their free time studying for exams in the library and private sessions with professors. Dennis was attempting to do two years in one to make up for the chaos and lack of education from the previous year. His brother and he were not allowed to attend, hoping to escape the grasp of the Death Eaters. Astoria was not as far behind, but she was still at a significant disadvantage. She was allowed back only due to the proof Bill and McGonagall provided to the staff of her education at Shell Cottage.

This was their sixth year and classes were increasingly more difficult, but the two unlikely friends were determined to graduate together and establish an apothecary and trinket shop in Diagon Alley. Draco had offered a heavy investment, both galleons and product. If he excelled at anything, it was most definitely potions. He was sure he could have their store room stocked and make them the highest demand shop with their three names attached. He was attempting to get a draught of wolfsbane to be both effective and inexpensive.

The students were enjoying a wonderful break in between the classes and revising sessions to attend Hogsmeade. The nearby village was decorating with obnoxious hues of pinks and reds, enchanted arrows, and sparkling hearts. Couples cycled in and out of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and Honeyduke's, strolling along the streets swooning over each other.

Neville was fussing over his jumper and hair, making Hermione take pity on the nervous wizard. She was so proud he had actually worked up the courage to ask a certain Miss Abbott to be his date. The blonde witch was skipping with excitement through the halls as the weekend drew nearer. She had been orphaned during the war and her friends were her only family left, so she was flitting around her friends Ernie and Justin.

Hermione calmed him down and the two met Ginny, Luna, Dennis, and Astoria at the gate. Bundled up against the frigid cold, the group of friends trekked down the path. The Leaky Cauldron was packed with students and villagers when they arrived. Ron stood by the door, greeting Hermione with warm hug and quick kiss, before leading them to their table. As they wound through the crowd, Ginny saw a flash of black hair and bounced on her toes. Their table was conveniently private, seclusion that may or may not have been bribed to stay that way.

Ginny launched into Harry's arms, enjoying the feel of his chest rising against her. Astoria bit her lip seeing the absence of Draco, until warm lips met her ear, whispering devotion as grey eyes watched the flush creep up her neck as she nodded her head to the secret request. Dennis scoffed at his friend's predicament and slid into the large booth. Luna joined him, having no date herself. Hermione slid in next to them, followed by Ron. Ginny, Harry, Draco, and Astoria filed in, leaving enough room for Neville and Hannah.

Hannah and Neville arrived with several crates of butterbeer and cakes.

 _"Abbott?"_ Draco panicked.

 _"Hello, Draco,"_ she smiled sweetly, before noticing his distress. _"Easy does it, Malfoy. You're fine. I don't hold anything against you."_

 _"Your fami-"_

 _"I'm fine. I came back to school last year and repeated my missing year. I'll graduate with everyone this year. Between terms, I've been staying here at the Leaky. Tom is training me and wants to retire soon, so I'll get the flat above the inn rooms and be the owner of it come July. I'm fine and have no hatred for you. We were children,"_ she stated.

 _"You got Tom to retire?"_ Neville spluttered.

 _"Yeah, he said he's tired and wants to relax. So he's moving to the countryside and enjoy his golden years,"_ she replied. _"Now, no more of that. It's Valentine's and I plan to stuff myself with far too much sugar and enjoy the company."_

Astoria squeezed Draco's hand and leaned into his shoulder as he wound an arm behind to grip her waist.

The friends drank and ate the cakes as they joked about the upcoming exams and bizarre sleeping schedules. Ron snorted to hear Ginny was found by Dean in the locker rooms, surrounded by notes for school and her playbook and board still flickering beside her. The captain burned crimson, matching her vibrant locks. Ron smirked, knowing Harry had been granted a leave pass to see her play in the final game. Not to mention, rumors were flying around that scouts were watching her the entire season and Gwenog Jones was reported to personally be coming to the final match of the season to witness Ginny's skills.

Luna was talking with Dennis about the Quibbler, as Tom sent an enchanted tray of fish and chips the secluded table. They ate their fill and exchanged more stories of shenanigans of students and the misuse of the prefect's private bathroom. Neville betrayed Hermione's late night sessions and how she could be frequently found the next dawn face down on the table before her. Ron nodded knowingly as his fingers wound into Hermione's curls, massaging patterns into her scalp with the pads of his fingers. Draco smirked as the witch's head drooped and she moaned, making snickers escape the others.

 _"Weasley, I think that's our cue to disperse to more private locations, eh?"_ the blonde wizard joked.

Hannah laughed and sent a notice to Tom. He instantly collected the trays with help from the blonde witch and collected the money from each.

Dennis winked at Astoria as he was drug out of the shop by an excited Luna, who already had her spectrespecs donned. Draco and Astoria soon followed out the backdoor, hoping to avoid attention as much as possible. Neville slipped out with Hannah, as Harry and Ginny decided where to spend the day. Ron motioned for Hermione to follow him, leading her out of the eatery by the side door.

Out in the snow, he made his way through the alleyways and towards the castle. He planned to have her alone behind private doors, if not for just a few hours. She took the lead and the two snuck into the Head dorm without incident.

Once inside, Hermione and Ron instantly began the process of divesting each other of their snow ridden outerwear. His lips attached to her desperately throughout the process. He walked her backwards to an over-sized chair by the fireplace. She wore a flared skirt, but no stockings today. She ignored her brain for once and sat beside her boyfriend, stripping herself of her jumper to reveal her camisole. Ron eyed her exposed, milky thighs and the swell of her breast, before seductively suckling her neck and trailing patterns down her arms. Hermione moaned and squirmed further into the comfort of his embrace. Earning her a pinch on her bum from his quick fingers. She giggled and quickly teased his lips with her own.

 _"Hey, I have something for you,"_ he whispered.

 _"Why, Mr. Weasley, you spoil me!"_ she exclaimed.

A simple accio and Hermione found a delicate box topped with a bow in her lap. She flashed a brilliant smile as she unboxed the most gorgeous bracelet she had ever laid eyes on. It was silver and goblin made, donned with silver and gold charms that made her instantly tear up. An otter, jack russell terrier, stag, and horse were among the silver, perfectly matching her best friend's and her own patronuses. Two golden wings flanked the others and made her shoot him a questioning look.

 _"The silver ones are obvious. I wanted you to always have a part of us with you, no matter how far we were apart. The gold wings are for your parents; they have protection charms and will glow if you are feeling upset. Shopkeeper said it had a calming effect, perfect since they would be offering you comfort if they were still..."_ he began to stumble. _"In any case, I wanted to give you a wick-"_ he tried.

Hermione muffled his nervous ramble with a sound kiss. Tears glistened in her eyes as she smile against his lips.

 _"You're absolutely perfect, Ronald Weasley!"_ she beamed.

He smiled, but it faltered at the impending conversation. He dreaded her reaction.

 _"What's wrong?"_ she inquired.

He sighed and gathered his Gryffindor courage, _"I've received my pre-assignment list. They will decide next week."_

Hermione cringed at the thought of him being stationed somewhere far out of her reach. _"Where?"_ came her shaky squeak.

 _"England...,"_ he began and she lit up. _"..and Russia."_

He watched her visibly deflate and she placed the bracelet and gift box on the nearby table. Pacing around, Hermione became eerily quiet.

 _"Mione..."_

She roared in frustration, _"NO! Russia cannot be an option. Your family needs you here! Harry has been guaranteed a position here, so they can do the same for you! I can't...c-can-can't be away from you past here. I need you."_

He caught her, crashing a passionate kiss on her anxious mouth. _"Mione, I've put in my request for England and I'm waiting for their final placement announcement."_

She was crying softly into his chest, her anxiety getting the best of her. _"I've lost almost everyone I love! I refuse to lose you, too."_

He caught her chin and forced her to look him in the eye, _"I have plans to be around annoying you and getting bossed for decades, love."_

The ginger man caught her as she lept into his arms, ignoring propriety and rules. Their heated snog landed them in the privacy of her bedroom, exploring each other on her bed. Her nimble fingers stripped him of his shirt, as he unfastened his pants. Her skirt and camisole slipped to the floor and she straddled him in her knickers.

With a simple flip, she was on her back, moaning into his kisses as he ground into her heat and kneaded her lace covered breast. With a snap of her fingers, the bra was vanished, and his fingers teased her nipple until she mewled seductively. Ron trailed nips and his tongue down her neck, stopping to pay extra attention to her bare chest. Hermione was fisting the sheets and his hair.

Satisfied with her breasts, he tailed down her abdomen, leaving a series of love bits in his wake. The ginger then teethed her knickers at her hip, and she gasped and giggled and he drug them down her legs, exposing her completely.

 _"Presumptuous wizard!"_ she quipped, recalling their moment in the hotel before their mission so long ago.

He snorted, crawling back to her jubilant face. She snapped her fingers once more and his boxers were gone. They were now skin to skin in the most intimate way. His eyes questioned her once more, and she nodded.

Their kisses resumed slowly, deepening with such emotion, Hermione felt it building in her chest. Her fingers twisted in his red hair and lightly scratched his chest. His right arm braced him, as his left trailed to her core. He kissed her languidly, enjoying her gasps and shudders, as his fingers explored her silky, wet folds. Applying pressure to her clit, resulted in her legs being bent involuntarily and she bucked against his digits. He simply repeated the action and sunk a finger experimentally inside her. Ron watched her pleasure erupt from her in uncontrolled outbursts as his finger pumped into her, hooking in the process. He continued his ministrations and added a second finger, then a third, making sure he stretched her to allow for an easier transition.

 _"Ron..."_ she moaned.

 _"Almost there, love?"_ he questioned.

She whimpered in response, so he withdrew his hand. His erection strained and pulsed in anticipation. Hermione allowed him to line himself up, before he kissed her deeply, trying to convey all of his love and devotion in one action.

 _"Relax, love. I'll be gentle."_

Nervously, he entered her heated center, watching her eyes pop and her breathe stop at the intrusion. He took a deep breathe and thrust forward as gently as he could, taking her virginity with it. She winced, but urged him to continue. Slow, deep thrusts eventually gained those delirious expressions from his lover once more. The motions became more frantic as she raked her fingernails down his back and began meeting his thrusts with her own. Hermione's tiny frame shuddering as she screamed with pleasure. Ron kissed her harshly, and sped his thrusts up before spilling into her womb as he grunted into her massive curls.

 _"Mione, I will always come home to you! Never doubt that, love."_

The two fell asleep cuddled into one another.

Neville eventually returned far happier than he'd been in a while. He simply laughed a the discarded jumper and smirked at her locked door, before flicking the lights down and retiring to his own room for the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews, lovelies? Let me know how this came across.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. JKR is far better than I. This is just my thoughts of what it would have been like.**

 _A/N: This is the last chapter before the prologue! Thank you to those who followed and favorited this story. It has been a wonderful experience to share some thoughts and receive the feedback and encouragement. Writing is such an important stress relief and I am grateful for all the support._

 ** _This story has been nominated and is in the running for BEST ROMANCE in the Ron/Hermione Awards 2016 on Tumblr. Voting has begun! All votes and reviews are appreciated greatly!_**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Oh! The Places You'll Go

The morning of graduation was a bittersweet affair for the students. Taking extra care to tame her unruly curls and apply some natural shades to her cheeks and lips, Hermione prepared for the ceremony slowly. Neville was nervously pacing as he read his cards for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Ginny and Luna were lost on the grounds with Hagrid for the last moments they would be seen as students of Hogwarts.

Graduation was not a family affair at Hogwarts, so it was up to the faculty and student body to make the ceremony memorable. The Great Hall was enchanted to show images of the graduating class in various stages of their years at the school. McGonagall sat reverently in her seat admiring the memories before her, allowing the emotions to pass as they came. This would be a graduation to remember.

Back in the Head dorm, Neville stopped his pacing with a shudder.

 _"Hermione, you almost ready?"_ Neville asked.

Hermione placed her wand in her robe pocket, and sighed heavily. When she didn't answer, Neville budged the door a bit.

 _"Hermione?"_

The friend noticed her anxious state and smiled softly. Swiftly walking toward her, Neville tenderly embraced her and squeezed affectionately.

 _"I can't believe my days at Hogwarts are over, Nev. I met everyone who is important to me here, either within these walls or by association. What are we supposed to do after today?"_ she asked nervously.

Neville smiled and turned her body to face him. _"We take the next challenge. We are the heroes and heroines of our world. We are the generation that brought an end to the persecution of bloodlines and we are the warriors that brought our version of Grindlewald to his knees. Generations of new students and teachers will speak of us and honor the sacrifices endured the Order and faithful Ministry. McGonagall is still a badass witch in her own right that can control stone guardians, for Merlin's sake."_

Her brilliant smile lit up her face, a giggle escaping her.

 _"Is that your speech?"_

Neville scoffed, _"Might as well be."_

* * *

The graduation was a quick, entertaining affair. Neville cracked a few jokes of wanting to be sculpted in marble in the courtyard, McGonagall rolled her eyes and smirked. Hermione shook her anxiety away as she called the year to end with a muggle twist.

 _"This last year has been a wondrous journey with friends and healing relationships, learning and expanding our knowledge and skills, and becoming who we were destined to be. As you know, I'm a muggleborn, completely ignorant of some of the ways of our world, but I learn more everyday and from every experience within those days. For instance, the most reliable and beneficial aid we received during out travels came from a children's story book."_

 _"It is my hope our two worlds will not be so divided at some point in our future, a fear of the unknown resolved and healed. But as it stands, we must educate ourselves and our friends of other customs and traditions."_ Hermione took a deep breath and shifted her gaze to the Headmistress. McGonagall winked at her, encouraging the witch to press on. _"If I was graduating from a muggle school and embarking to the next level of education, known as University. I would quote something that meant the world to me. Well much like that children's tale saved us in this world, children's stories have a similar inspirational effect in the muggle world. Before we venture out, I would like to quote a muggle children's author on this most auspicious day."_

Hermione gathered her wand and charmed the pictures to begin a pathways along the Great Hall. The mesmerizing images floated past the students and staff, causing a small breeze as they passed. Eventually, they came together to form an mountain with a beautiful, glittering peak.

 _"You're off to great places! Today is your day! Your mountain is waiting, so get on your way! You have brains in head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself any direction you choose. You're on your own and you know what your know. And you are the one, who'll decide where to go!"_

With a flick off her wrist the mountain dissolved and the flickering images returned to their original place. Hermione whispered her thank you and took her seat, as the students stood in awe, applauding the closing remarks.

The meal was over before Hermione even registered the passing of time, while Neville affectionately walked her back to their already packed up, bare dorm. She fell asleep against him on the sofa, the flames form the hearth turning her cheeks rosy.

* * *

The train station was bustling with students and their families as Molly moved forward with the trolley. This would be the last time for such a long period she would ever be here. The last of her flock was finished and headed out in the world. It brought proud tears to her eyes.

 _"Where are those girls?"_ she whispered, anticipation eating at her.

Just as she was about to move on down the platform, she heard the faint squeal of her daughter. She noticed Ginny dragging Hermione in tow towards her.

 _"Mum! I did it! I'm done and I have the most wonderful news!"_ she beamed at her mother.

 _"Ginny, oh my girl! Wait until we are home, so everyone can hear it! Ron and Harry are back from their mission, just in time. Lucky, those boys are. Hermione dear, you look half-starved. You mustn't stress over those exams so."_

The three women quickly made their way to the floo stations and departed for the Burrow.

* * *

The warm home was filled with the smells of the prepared meal and fresh mown grass. Hermione took a deep breath, falling in love with the scents of her home once more.

 _"Hermione, I'm not sure what we would've done had your friend, Viktor, not intervened in Ron's placement. The dear boy pulled some strings and managed to have my baby boy placed right here in England where he belongs. Bless that Viktor!"_ Molly sighed.

Hermione nodded and set her things down next to her trunk. She leaves the room in search of her favorite red head, finding him in the den with a black eye and scrapes along his arm. Silently, her steps move her toward him, as he stands to engulf her in the warmest, most breathtaking embrace. It had been four, long months since they last saw one another.

Gingerly, she inspects his face and arms, as he swats her advances.

 _"Mione, I'm fine. All taken care of, love,"_ he laughs.

In response, she buries her face into his chest and inhales his scent that has become so therapeutic to her. His arms looped lazily against her lower back, his fingers tracing patterns along her spine.

 _"Follow me, love. I want to show you something,"_ he whispered against her curls.

Quietly, they leave the den while the family chats about the new decrees and the upcoming elections.

 _"Since Viktor was a nice enough bloke and helped me stay here with you, I thought I might well not waste the opportunity given to me,"_ he said softly.

Before Hermione could respond, he twisted them into the air. Hermione's feet met the carpet of a small room, dimly lit by candles. With a flick of his wrist, the flames grew brighter. The small room was a bare living room with white walls, wooden floors with a lone rug laid in the middle. The kitchen was small with a bar counter. On it were two glasses and a bottle of wine.

 _"Ron, where are we?"_

 _"This is something I want to talk with you about. The bottle of wine is there if this idea of mine is not completely awful or it can be there to us finding somewhere else in the future...a promise of sorts. I love you Hermione Jean Granger, and I cannot think of anything I want more than to build my life with you. This flat may be tiny and below your standards, but it's a start. This could be the very place we call our own and are alone to just be for the first time in our lives. So, I reckon the question is this: Would the talented, beautiful, nightmare that I love move in with me?"_

Hermione caught her breath, cupping his face with her fingers. Her tearful nodding gave him the answer he craved, as he spun her around the room.

 _"Would you like to see this one? We can decide together if this is the one or if we are going to continue looking?"_

 _"Certainly!"_ she beamed at him.

The couple viewed the small flat silently. The two bedrooms possessed built-in shelves and large walk-in closets. The polished wooden floors gave the space character as the molding framed the rooms elegantly. The loo had a claw foot bathtub that Hermione simply adored, while Ron whispered tantalizing suggestions in her ear. Together, the two decided to buy the flat, deciding to meet the landlord in the morning. His income alone would cover the necessities and her appointment as a research assistant with the Ministry would cover any other desires.

The dinner was almost starting by the time Hermione and Ron arrived back at the Burrow. Ginny was excitedly bouncing in her seat, while Harry watched with the biggest grin across her face. Once everyone had their fill and content to hear everyone's announcements, Ginny practically sprung from her seat. Harry laughed and shook his head, as she called everyone to attention.

 _"Ahem! Well...as everyone knows, I was captain this year and certain scouts made their way to see me. Mum...Daddy...you know how big of a dream this has been for me since I was a little girl, and I have to take the shot. So without further ado, I have been invited to the tryouts and preseason workouts with the Holyhead Harpies. Captain Gwenog Jones herself came to see me play and says if I can play as well as I did at Hogwarts, she'll sign me in August."_

Molly gasped as Arthur clapped loudly and yelled with delight. _"My girl! MY BABY GIRL! Professional Quidditch Star! Merlin, knew what he was doing giving you six older brothers! Made you the tough young woman I love so much!"_

Ginny scurried to hug her father as her brothers clapped her on the back in congratulations. Molly sat nodding, smiling and crying in her motions.

 _"Mumma?"_

Molly stood slowly and embraced her daughter lovingly.

 _"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you have made me so proud! I can't believe my baby girl will be out there with the best of them. When do you leave?"_

Ginny smiled, then responded, _"If I accept, I'm supposed to leave in two weeks. They knew I've only graduated and wanted time with family."_

 _"If you accept? But of course, you're accepting the offer. My daughter has had every childhood wish answered. I seem to remember some of your brothers betting against your fantasy of meeting and having a certain Mr. Potter fall in love with you."_ A resounding groan echoed down the table. _"If memory serves me correct, they also told you you were too fragile to fly with them, and now look at you! Professional as they come! PAY UP BOYS!"_ Molly bellowed, as her sons all groaned under the weight of the childhood stupidity.

Arthur stood chuckling, _"I seem to remember the bet against her relationship with Harry being 100 galleons, Molly Wobbles. So I guess that means George, Charlie, and Bill will be paying soon, ya know, before she adds interest."_

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were huddled together shaking with laughter as Bill placed a small purse in Ginny's hand.

 _"I knew someone would remember one day. Lucky for you, I save, Sis."_

 _"Thanks, Bill. I'll deal with you two later,"_ Ginny glared at George and Charlie, before prancing back to her seat, nestling into Harry.

 _"Anyone else?"_ Arthur asked.

Ron cleared his throat and took Hermione's hand in his own.

 _"Well, as of today, Hermione and I are-"_ he began.

Fleur squealed excitedly jumping out of her seat and running to Hermione's side. Hermione was stunned and barely caught the hand gestures Ginny was making behind her. Fleur instantly deflated and returned to her seat.

Ron cleared his throat once more, _"Well...Round Two. Today, I asked Hermione to move in with me. We found a flat and it's simple enough for us to afford and still save money for the future. Not far from here, just in London and the floo will be connected on Monday,"_ Ron announced proudly.

Molly burst into tears and quickly ambled towards her youngest son. _"You better treat this angel right! You hear me, Ronnie."_

Ron scoffed, _"Yeah, loud and clear, Mum. No doubt there."_

His mother moved to engulf Hermione in a bone-crushing hug. Ron stood, staring lovingly at the two most important women in his life. His hands shoved into his pockets, one hand playing with the precious box safely hidden away, awaiting the perfect moment.

 **A/N: Reviews, lovelies? Only one more thing to go: THE PROLOGUE!**

In case you didn't catch the quote or title of the the chapter, they are references to Dr. Seuss. Read Across America Week is coming next week, so excuse my teacher-mode is on, LOL!

 **Don't forget to vote! Happy Reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. JKR is far better than I. This is just my thoughts of what it would have been like.**

 _A/N: This is the last chapter of my beloved baby! Thank you to those who followed and favorited this story. It has been a wonderful experience to share some thoughts and receive the feedback and encouragement. Writing is such an important stress relief and I am grateful for all the support._

 _Guest reviewers:_

 _Guest, Wizbie, and Squiby! You made me quite motivated to keep working! The excitement was wonderful and I am glad you were waiting so impatiently for the last portion of this fairytale. Thanks, boos!_

 ** _This story has been nominated and is in the running for BEST ROMANCE in the Ron/Hermione Awards 2016 on Tumblr. Voting ends March 26th! All votes and reviews are appreciated greatly!_**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Epilogue

10 Years Later:

 _"Ma'am, please stay alert! Mr. Weasley squeeze her hand and keep talking to her. I fear things are taking a turn for the worse, my dears,"_ the mediwitch informed the exhausted couple.

Blinding pain ripped through Hermione's body as she struggled to remain coherent of everything around. Ron was pleading for her to remain strong, the devastating desperation piercing the witch's heart. However, tried as she may, the blackness took hold. Memories flooded her exhausted mind like wisps from a forgotten cloud. Milestones of her life played, inducing nostalgia and heartache.

The first was the night she came home to a candlelit flat, petals leading to our personal library. As Hermione stepped on the fragile silk, moments of Ron filled the air. Stolen moments. Moments she was not aware he had been so close and depending on her words and breath like a drug. As Hermione neared the library, the images became more recent. The night she gave him her all flashed, his eyes drinking her in with reverence. The door to the room was ajar, giving the witch quite the view of the ingenious beau standing in the middle of the room, holding a small leather-bound book in his hands. A nervous smile plastered across his handsome face.

 _"Ron…"_ she blushed.

He beckoned me to him with confidence she had seen before, the moment before he won a particularly rigorous game of chess. Hermione was intoxicated by this and seemed to float effortlessly towards him.

 _"Throughout my life, since that tragic day on the plane, I have had encountered and succeeded at particular milestones. Most, if not all, were with you by my side. You are my best friend, my rock, my critic, my lover, my every fantasy and dream. You are unapologetically intelligent and confidently gorgeous. I wanted our memories to be tangible once more. So I worked on the charm and spelled this book to contain them like a pensieve…with one exception."_

With a flick of his wrist, the images from the floral trail gathered into the book he held within his hands. The pages became filed with pictures and text. Slowly, he closed the book, revealing the title: The Story of Us.

 _"That is truly brilliant, Ron,"_ she whispered.

His expression morphed into his famous, heart melting smirk. _"Always the tone of surprise."_ Flipping the book to the last entry, he continued, _"This enchanted book is charmed to enlarge and rebind itself as needed. If we should need more pages to fill with our memories together. Tonight, it would do me the great honor…"_ he knelt down before her, eyes beginning to glisten with unshed tears of happiness, _"if the next entry would be you agreeing to my heart and soul for the rest of our lives. Will you Hermione Jean Granger make me the happiest man, wizard, or creature and marry me?"_

Memories of her tearful acceptance and the passionate embrace that followed whisped away, only to be replaced by images of her wedding in the backyard of her beloved Burrow. His undying love and adoration that still made her breath hitch every day. The tears brimming her eyes as Harry kissed her cheek lovingly as he gave her away at the altar, threatened to fall throughout the ceremony. The reception was beautiful affair with grand tent adorned with red and gold streamers. Astoria and Draco attended, the bitter rivalry seeming like a long forgotten spat. The vow to be her Knight made her melt into her husband's embrace all evening...and for the rest of the week for that matter. She seemed to remember the best gift of all to her: her name.

Most wizards want their family preserved at all costs. Ron, coming from a large pureblood family, customarily should have wanted this. Yet, here he was proudly presenting his new bride: Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley. She recalled his response to his horrid Aunt Muriel.

The foul, old bat threw a disgruntled look at the bride, _"Ronald, that bride of your is disrespectful. She should surrender her name and honor your family now, not her own!"_

Ron sighed, then cleared his throat roughly. _"Aunt Muriel, my wife's name is none of your concern, frankly. Hermione Granger, not Weasley, is known for her valiant and brilliant contributions to our world, her world. She is the last of her family, suffering from their loss as a result of the war. Yes, she is now my bride. However, she is bloody brilliant and will keep her identity intact. Therefore, allow me to introduce you once more...Aunt Muriel, my bride: Hermione Jean GRANGER-Weasley,"_ he boasted, beaming with pride.

The proud expression worn on his face transferred to a different memory: her pregnancy with Rose. The paralyzing fear she felt as her baby grew and the amount of monitoring spells she underwent to ensure she did not suffer from a miscarriage. The moments of her extreme discomfort and anxiety as she endured a hard labor, but their little girl was strong and fought. Rose was born with striking red curls and beautiful cerulean eyes, the perfect combination of her parents. The arrival of their daughter brought warnings of not risking another pregnancy. The spell damage from both attempts on her life left too much scar tissue and another pregnancy could mean her death.

Whisps of her arguments with Ron over wanting another baby floated before her.

 _"Absolutely not! Hermione, we have a child! I will not risk you again!"_ he roared.

Memory Hermione gently brought her hand to rest on his cheek, the other placing her hand on her flat stomach. _"Ron, I want to give you a son. I do not want our child to be alone. I hated it and do not want that for her."_

 _"She could end up motherless, Mione. Do you really want to risk it to give her a sibling, if it will leave her without a mum?"_ he urged.

 _"I just think we should recon-"_

He kissed her harshly, holding his hands firmly locked in her curls and against her lower back. _"Mione, I'm begging you. If I lost you…"_

Memory Hermione peered down at the floor, her voice wavering, _"What's done is done."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Ron, I'm pregnant. I will not abort the child. So we will just have to take it as it comes."_

Ron swore under his breath, _"How? How far along?"_

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, _"We didn't remember the charm a couple of weeks back. George's birthday party put you in a particularly exhilarating mood. I'm 6 weeks along. I discovered it this morning."_

 _"I can't lose you. So if we decide to do this, the moment this gets complicated…"_ he desperately fretted.

She kissed him softly, reasoning, "Ron, _I'll be fine. I was last time. We will just plan to arrange for an extra healer, now that we are aware of what to expect."_

The memories ended and the searing pain returned. She was only 34 weeks along, the baby not quite ready to enter their world, yet. However, her womb and the scar tissue left her no choice. As she felt her body tremble and quiver from the agony of her failure. She felt the cold grasp of death on her throat as echoes of Ron's devastated voice bounced muffled in her mind.

As she lay fragile and limp on the hospital bed, Ron squeezed her hand and whispered apologies and promises into her matted, sweaty locks.

 _"Mr. Weasley, your wife grows weaker the longer this child remains in her womb. However, she is not yet ready, nor does she have the strength, to give birth. We must do a cesarean. Are you familiar with this technique?"_ the healer asked urgently.

Numbly, Ron nodded his head. _"Do what you have to do."_

The procedure was meticulous. The healers worked fiercely to retrieve the child, while still striving to ensure they didn't agitate the curse ridden scars. A quiet, still child was released from the chord and gently laid upon the awaiting table. Ron squeezed the limp hand of his beloved Hermione, desperately wishing for his child to scream...squirm...whimper.

The healers cast several charms on the premature newborn, becoming disheartened with each flick. The piercing wail that emitted from the tiny being was the most beautiful sound to the red head's ears. He began to sob, willing his wife to listen to their son cry and take his first breaths.

 _"Mione, he's here. You stubborn woman, Hugo Arthur Granger-Weasley is screaming and kicking. He's small, yet strong...like his Mum. Love, come back to me. Don't make me do this on my own. Come back!"_ he willed her.

Inside her foggy mind, Hermione felt the pressure of the healers releasing her child and the healing charms repairing her abdomen. She could faintly hear the pleas of her husband, the cries of her son...her son. She had managed to give him a son! She felt instantly lighter...the pressure she had placed upon herself to never allow her child to grow up alone, to give the love of her life a son was lifted. She sank deeper into her unconscious state, surrendering to the exhaustion of it all.

* * *

The hours went on as the healers worked tirelessly on the heroine. Ron was long since forced out of the room and he found himself staring into the NICU at his premature son. The brown curls plastered to his tiny head were a gift from his Mum, and it made Ron cry with happiness and grief at the same time. Harry stood at his side, silent and allowing his friend to release his emotions in any way he knew how.

A healer found him, his expression difficult to read. _"Mr. Weasley! First of all, congratulations on the birth of your son. He is a bit premature, however he is strong and fighting. I see no difficulties in his recovery and that brings me to my second point. Your wife is a brilliant witch, a symbol to our world, but she was on the edge of death. There was nothing we could do. We performed an emergency procedure and removed the cursed tissues and organs. As a result, Mrs. Granger-Weasley will no longer be able to have children, and for that my sincerest apologies. She is in the ICU recovering and is coming to as we speak."_

Ron shook his grief away and bolted for the department. Her room was encased with enchanted glass, so he found her quite easily. Her eyes fluttered open, unfocused and disoriented. _"Ron..."_ she rasped.

 _"Hermione, bloody hell, Love! You're awake! My beautiful...infuriatingly stubborn witch!"_ he whispered reverently into her curls.

Her body registered the healing incision, her chocolate eyes becoming frantic. Ron sensed her panic and soothed her worried, _"Hugo Arthur was born premature and fighting. He's got your hair, Mione. Beautiful little brown tufts of curls!"_

 _"We did it, Ron!"_ she cried wearily. " _I can't have children anymore, can I?"_

The ginger hung his head, but plastered a brave face to support her. _"We have our children. We have a 2 year old princess and a newborn prince. They are more than enough for me! It's time the King took care of his Queen and kingdom."_

She sang, eyes gleaming, _"Weasley is our King!"_

He kissed her soundly, resting his forehead on her own. _"Every King needs his Queen, Love."_

 _"You were my saving grace in my darkest moments, you know that?"_ she asked, tearing up.

 _"Rest now. This fairy tale isn't quite finished, Love,"_ he declared fiercely, kissing her once more.

* * *

 **A/N: THANK YOU! MERCI! GRACIAS! My sincerest gratitude goes to all that have followed, favorited, commented, and enjoyed this journey! This chapter was heart breaking to complete, because it signifies the ending of a piece of my soul for the past 9 months. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for experiencing it with me! Pass on to your friends!**

 _ **Don't forget to vote! Happy Reading!**_


End file.
